


Underworld Princess

by FlamencoDiva



Series: Underworld Saga [1]
Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Torture, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Language, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Smut, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 76,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamencoDiva/pseuds/FlamencoDiva
Summary: In the Underworld, she was born as Iliara, daughter to Persephone and Hades. On the human plane, she was Eveline Van Helsing hunter of ghosts and monsters. Running from her caged life she bumps into the Winchesters and clashed with Dean. He is enticed by her, she is annoyed when the fates decide that they are meant to be will their lives be fulfilled?  or will Zeus get in the way?





	1. Chapter 1

           The echo of laughter bounced off the walls. Moans could be heard as the squeaking of a bed notified those around them that someone was having the time of their life. She groaned and put the pillow over her head trying to drown out the sounds. Why couldn’t they have been in a different room. She gave an angry yell and kneeled on her bed pounding on the wall to signal that the two people should not be making so much noise. But to no avail, as their grunts and moans got louder with the rapid squeaking of the bed and the shaking of the wall.

            After the last yell of pleasure, the noises stopped. She sighed in relief and found herself falling asleep. By next morning she was still tired and hoping to never have a sleepless night again after she left this town. Collecting her things, she packed her car and went to the motel office to turn in her key. As she was walking out, she saw the man who was creating all the noise. She could feel her breath stop in her throat, his green eyes glanced at her and he smirked. She glared at him when he did that. She hated how smug he looked.

            Walking to her 67’ Camaro, she ignored his whistle and started her car. Driving off int the distance she hoped never to come face to face with the man she saw. And yet, she couldn’t help nut imagine what he did to the woman he pleased. It had been a long time since she had been with anyone. Shaking the thought from her head she drove to her next destination. A quick salt and burn, thanks to an angry spirit that was bothering a nice family out in Idaho.

            Driving down the empty road she blasted her favorite song through her radio, singing at the top of her lungs. She felt free, she felt life, she was happy to be able to run wild and live life! She knew that moving from town to town was daunting, but it was necessary for her survival. She made the mistake of stopping at the motel last night after finishing a job, but she had no choice, her body was wary.  She had alerted her pursuers of her location and she had to be on the move quickly.

            Reaching the town, she found a nice motel to stay at in order to shower and prepare for her investigation. She failed to see the black Impala from the previous town pull up as she walked out in her FBI pencil skirt, white button up, and blazer. She felt eyes on her but ignored them as she placed her sunglasses on, got into her car, and made her way to the police station to get intel on the owners of the house.

            Her investigation proved very useful, as she now knew that the house belonged to a very old family, one of the first to settle the town. She made her way to the house and frowned when she saw two figures in there. Pulling out her pistol she walked through the door.

“Hands in the air!” she called out making the two men put their hands up. “Who are you? And what are you doing in an active crime scene?” she said using her most authoritative voice.

“Officer we an explain” one of them said as they turned around.

            She tried to hide her surprise when she saw the man from the previous town. The odds of them going to the same case was rare and being in a town with two different cases even more so.

“We can explain everything” the tall one with long hair said.

“I’m Agent Mac… You two need to vacate the premises” she said as she kept a hand on her gun while using the other to show her badge quickly.

“Agent this is a misunderstanding with home office, “the shorter one with green eyes said. He kept on hand up while reaching for his pocket.

            She kept her gun pointed at him as she looked at his badge.

“Agent plant? Is it?” she raised his eyebrow at him and he shrugged. “You realize that impersonating a federal agent is a capital offence?” she said as the brother’s eyes widened.  

            Suddenly, a low moan like groan could be heard around the house. She cursed softly as the ghost manifested.

“Get down” she called and shot her salt rounds at the ghost. “damn it” she growled and avoided the brother’s gazes as she pushed past them.

“FBI huh?” she heard the gruff voice right next to her, “impersonating a federal agent is a capital offence” she turned towards the voice to find her eyes staring into green playful eyes.

“Hey, I’m not the one’s trespassing on another hunter’s hunt” she said and moved away from him.

“This is our hunt sweetheart you are just going to have to deal” he smiled cockily at her.

“uh, you are one of those guys, aren’t you?” she rolled her eyes and prepared for the ghost to return.

“What guys?”

“The kind of guy that thinks he can get any chic they want” she scoffed and shot at the ghost as it tried to come at her.

            She could feel his eyes on her as she moved towards the next room. In all her research, she found one common item, a butterfly hair pin. She made her way through the house looking and searching. She could feel the men following her and she sighed.

“you boys can go ahead a let a professional handle this” she proclaimed as she moved to the master bedroom of the house.  She made sure they weren’t watching as she began to let her hands glow blue, she hated using this power, but this looked to be like a lost soul that escaped the river of lost souls from the underworld. She growled and cursed when she heard the two men come into the room. She extinguished her power and tried to look for the hairpin the soul tied itself to.

“Don’t think so sweetheart, besides we’re men not boys” the gruff voice said as it came into the room after her.

“Could have fooled me” she retorted and smirked when she heard him scoff.

            She gave a small cheer when she found the hair pin, tucked between the bed and the nightstand. She could feel the power radiating from it.  She was looking for a place to salt and burn it when the ghost appeared once again. She could feel the ghosts anger reach her and her chest tightened as she fell to the floor and used some of her strength to fight it off. She growled and used her power to push the ghost away hoping that the two men didn’t notice. With the soul distracting the men she took the hair pin and began her incantation

“ψυχή που έχει διαφύγει την επιστροφή στον ποταμό σας περιπλάνηση, έως ότου μπορείτε να συνειδητοποιήσετε όπου ανήκετε” (soul that has escaped the river return to your wandering until you can realize where you belong) She felt her power shift the wind as she made a show of burning the hair pin just as the Tall one with long hair was knocked back. The soul disappeared, and she could feel as it had entered the river of lost souls.

“did you have to take so long?” growled the green-eyes one.

“Well…. Sorry for saving your sorry ass” she said as she extinguished the fire and began to walk out of the home. She could hear the boys scramble out of the house to catch up to her. She heard a low whistle as she reached her car.

“If I had known you had good taste in cars, I would have asked you out” she turned to see the green-eyes man look her up and down.

“Like I would give you the time of day” she scoffed as she walked over to the driver’s side.

“Dean Winchester by the way, this is my brother Sam… maybe we could grab a beer next time we see you?” he asked hopefully.

“In your dreams” she said as she opened the car door, “I don’t ever want to meet you guys again” she climbed in, closed the door

            Starting the engine, she drove off and sighed. That was close, the last thing she needed was for a pair of mortals to see her use her power. Being the daughter of Hades, she was a very well-kept secret. Her mother being Persephone, she was a mix of her fathers’ dark powers and the coming of spring. It wasn’t until recently that the Parthenon had discovered her ware bouts, it was by accident. She had been playing with Cerberus and was enticed to follow her mother as spring had come. Zeus had gotten her sent, and then she was called to the Parthenon. It was there on her 16th birthday she was told she was going to do what Zeus commanded. After that day, she ran, she had been running ever since, now 38, she wished she could stop running and live her life. As she was getting on the highway, she looked in the rear-view mirror and slammed on the brakes, there was someone in her back seat.

“Hello daughter”

“Father” she said dryly.

            The man was dressed in what seemed like a black three-piece suit. He had jet black hair that was slicked back, and angular chin, and glowing blue eyes that seemed like they were on fire. He moved from the backseat to the front seat in the blink of an eye as she began to pull out of the parking lot.

“You know that it is dangerous for you to stop for even one second Illiara” he said gently.

“My name is Y/N, I denounced being your daughter the minute Zeus wanted to claim me for Hephaestus’s son” she sneered.

“Illiara, now is not the time to be childish, come home, we need you” he pleaded.

“NO! Zeus can smite me, I would rather live as a mortal… which I can do just fine by the way… than to go back and be sold like cattle”

“Daughter my patience is wearing thin, there are souls that need to be returned to the river, someone is pulling them out to cause chaos” he ran a hand across his face.

“I know, I just put one back, I am needed here father, please” she grunted stubbornly.

“Your mother worries, and you know it took us a long time to be able to create you, you are our one and only heir to our world, plus the angels and demons that plague this realm will be sensing you soon, you would be in danger.” he sighed.

“I know” she relented, “but I do not want that life… I can’t father… I just can’t, besides I can take care of myself, I was”

“I am glad to see that you are well, I will see what I can do, but in the meantime keep moving” her father smiled softly as he caressed her cheek, “you are my light my Illiara, my one light in the darkness of my life” with that he disappeared.

            She swallowed the lump that had presented in her throat as she made her way out of the state of Idaho. She missed the underworld and making sure that the scales were balanced, but she also found to love the world she had runaway to. She found that she couldn’t remove the image of Dean Winchester out of her mind as she drove off into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

              It had been exactly one month and a week since she had an encounter with the Winchesters and her Father. Since then she continued to move, only resting when needed. Hephaestus had made it his mission to try and bring her back to meet his son. But she was ruthless, killing anything he would send her way, even going so far as to remind him who his wife is, and that she was a champion of love not force. But to no avail, Zeus was the most wrathful of all. The endless monsters he would send her way made her bored. They were easy to dispose of and easy to have at her bidding. This was new, she never knew she had this much power, and it scared her.

              It was one night that she regretted most of all, the one night that fate seemed to deem it worthy of being added to the tapestry. She found herself at the local bar, she happily downed any drink that was given to her. She found herself at the pool table, smirking at the players, convincing them that she was nothing but a poor girl who didn’t know how to play. She pretended to be sad when she missed only to take them for everything they had on the next game. She didn’t notice the green eyes that seemed to devour her.

              Taking the money, she made her way to the bar and ordered another drink.  She was on her second drink when she felt a hand graze the small of her back.

“I couldn’t help but notice that you were alone” she heard, the man seemed to have had a few too many to drink. The smell of his breath made bile come up through her throat.

“I’m fine handsome, I’m sure you can find someone else to keep you company” she smiled sweetly and turned to roll her eyes.

              It happened in a flash, she was pulled by her hair. She winced at the small tinge of pain but reminded herself of who she was. Before she could use her power secretly to subdue the man, he was pulled off her.

“That is no way to treat a lady” the voice sent a shiver down her spine, she recognized it immediately.

              She watched as the drunken man was punched in the face sending him toppling on his ass. Her hero turned to her and smirked.

“I never really did get your name” he winked and turned to the man on the floor, “I suggest you learn to respect women before you get into a lot of trouble buddy” he towered over them man who drunkenly nodded and crawled away.

“That is my que to leave” she sighed and left some money on the bar top.

              She had made her way outside before she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned defensively only to find Dean holding his hands up in surrender.

“I won’t hurt you, I promise” his voice made her knees weak.

“look… thanks for the help, although I could have handled it, but I got to go” she went to turn only to have him grab her hand.

“Let be buy you some food, with all the drinks you’ve had I’m sure you could use some” he looked at her with pleading eyes.

              She looked around, wondering if Zeus was manipulating Dean in some way to get to her. When she sensed that it was safe, she breathed softly. He seemed to be genuinely wanting to keep her company.

“What about your boyfriend?” she asked, chucking in her head as she remembered it was his brother. She just wanted to see his reaction.

“What? No, that guy you saw me with is my younger brother Sam! I thought I said that” he explained and wondered at the same time.  “Besides, he’s back at our motel reading some books on weird stuff” he licked his lips, making her wonder what else he could do with it, “So what do you say?” he asked hopefully.

              The rumble in her stomach made her blush, it had been a while since she had eaten, and being on this plane did make her hungry. She took one more look at him, he was tall, and his broad shoulders made her imagination run wild as to how they would feel under the touch of her skin.

“It better be a place where I can get a decent burger” she muttered and walked to her car.

“A woman after my own heart” he smiled, “You can follow after me, I know a diner close by with an amazing burger” he called out as he climbed in his car, a 67’ Chevy Impala.

              Both cars roared to life as their drivers sped off towards the local eatery. Y/N turned her radio on and bobbed her head to the song that blasted through the speakers. Reaching the diner, she watched as Dean raced to her car and opened the door for her.

“Thanks” she smiled and allowed him to take her arm in his and lead her inside.

              Sitting in a booth nearby Dean looked at her. She was mysterious, and something about her pulled at him. Perusing through the menu, she smiled at their selections of burgers. She noticed him watching her, and she decided to play with him, just tease a bit. It had been a while since she allowed anyone to touch her in a way her body craved.

“So, are you ever going to tell me your name?” he raised his eyebrow at her and leaned forward, his elbows on the table top his chin resting on his folded hands.

“that depends” she gave him a sly smile as she slowly removed her high heeled shoe and moved her foot up his leg. She saw him gulp as her foot reached his crotch. “you might have to earn it.”

“I have some ideas” he squeaked and frowned when she moved her foot away as the waitress walked by.

“What can I get for you two?” she smiled sweetly.

“ladies first” dean coughed as he adjusted himself.

“I am going to have the double bacon cheese burger, medium, with a fried egg on top, an order of fries and the chocolate monster milk shake” she smiled and handed the menu to the waitress.

“absolutely” the waitress turned to Dean, “And you sir?”

“I’m going to have the same but make my drink a cola” he said as the waitress nodded and walked off. “So, how did you become a hunter?” he threw the question out there.

“Just stumbled on it one day” she lied, “was walking home with a friend when we were attacked by a monster with fangs, some guy helped us out, chopping off it’s head and the rest is history” she shrugged and looked out the window at the horizon.

“Hmmm” was all Dean said as they sat in silence and awaited their food.

“So, what about you? How did you get in the life?” she said softly, her voice was music to Dean’s ears. Of course, she knew their story, but she wanted to hear it from him.

“Our father got us into the life, not on purpose, but because a demon killed our mother” he said simply.

              She took this as her que to stop the third degree as their air filled with awkward silence. She was thankful when the food arrived, and she began devouring it. Dean watched her as she ate, the way her mouth moved made him hard once again. She intrigued him, the way she moved, the way she flirted, it stirred up something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

“Wow, you can eat” he said after swallowing a big bite of his burger.

“I have always been told that I have a big appetite” she smirked, “So, wanna get out of here?” she threw caution to the wind, she figured a one and done would help her get him out of her system.

“Look, we don’t have…”

“I want to… can I make a confession?” she shifted in her seat.

“Go for it” he took another bite.

“That last time we met before Idaho, you were in the motel room next to mine I believe” she twirled a stray strand of hair on her finger. She watched as Dean almost choked on his burger. “I was wondering if… whatever you were doing to that girl you had, you’d be able to do it to me” she looked at him slyly and took a bite of her fry while wrapping her lips around it.

              Dean took a hard swallow and looked at her. Her eyes were filled with lust, he could feel an energy radiating from her. He ate his food quickly and threw some money on the table while grabbing her hand.

“Shit” he muttered, “we brought two cars” he ran a hand across his face.

“What motel are you staying in?” she asked as she traced her finger along his chest.

“the blue danube” he breathed

“funny, that’s where I’m staying, I’ll meet you there” she walked away and into her car pulling out quickly.

              It took him a minute to realize what was going on as he got into baby and peeled of after her. They virtually reached the motel at the same time, he rushed to her car practically pulling her out. He placed his body up to hers, crushing her between his body and her car. His mouth began to devour hers in a heated kiss. Her arms draped around his neck pulling him closer, their tongues battling for domination. Dean began to let his hands roam along her body, his hand grazed her breast still hidden by her top. She broke the kiss and gasped for air, his forehead rested against hers.

“Your room or mine” she breathed.

“Yours is good, I won’t wake up Sam if we go to yours” he gulped as he tried to catch his breath.

              As she unlocked the door to her room, she heard the distant sound of thunder rumble. Her eyes widened, she knew that distinct rumble, it wasn’t the natural rumble of a storm. Giving herself a minute, she turned to Dean and frowned, picking up her phone she cursed.

“Sorry handsome, I just got a call about a hunt in another state” she pouted and kissed him gently as she grabbed her things. “Maybe we’ll meet again and pick up where we left off” she began to walk away from him only to feel him pull on her hand gently.

“I don’t even know your name?” he smirked and pulled her so that his free hand was caressing her cheek.

“it’s Y/N” she whispered giving him one last lingering kiss.

“Am I going to get a last name with that?” he breathed breaking the kiss.

“Sorry… you’re going to have to earn that” she winked at him and made her way out of the room.

              She climbed into her car and drove off, leaving him with a yearning for more. He punched the doors frame and cursed softly. She had been in his mind since their first meeting, and now remembering that she was the girl he was checking out after his one-night stand, it made him want to follow her. But he went against it, figuring this was fates way of warning him to not pull her in to his messed-up life.

              Y/N drove off towards and empty field. She could feel the rumbling getting stronger she stopped the car, got out and rushed to the trunk to retrieve her weapon. A sword made from the fires of the underworld, strong enough to defeat any monster that would head her way. She stood in the middle her eyes darting around waiting for the monster that Zeus had sent after her. She could hear the rustling of the wings and an awful screech filled the air.

“Really?” she shouted at the heavens, “You send me Harpies!” she called out and laughed. “Bring it on grandpa!” she took her stance and awaited her fate as no more than three harpies surrounded her, she smirked and looked at them.

“Daughter of the Underworld, you must come with us” one of them screeched.

              The harpies all had wings for arms, talons for legs but the torso and head of a woman.

“You will have to take my dying rotting corpse bird brain” she sneered and rolled as one of the harpies moved to attack. Y/N smirked as she slashed at the talon of one of them making them cry out.

She used the might of her powers to call the forces of the dead spirits to aid her in holding off the harpies.  Her Y/H/C began to change, it turned into a lilac almost white glow her eyes began to shimmer like stars as they filled in with black. Letting out a cry she jumped into the air her sword above her head as she chopped off the head of on of the harpies, its body twitching as blood flowed like a river on the ground. She watched as the other two cowered in fear of her.

“Send this message to Zeus” she picked up the head and tossed it to the others, “I have been running for twenty-two years… I will not stop running until I am dead or until he realizes I make my own choices” she bellowed as the ghosts of the dead she had called swirled around her.

              One of the harpies picked up the head and began to fly off.

“You will pay for that Daughter of Hades” the other screeched as it flew off after their sister.

              Y/N began to calm down and return to normal, she sent back the spirits and the dead and felt her body shake. Twenty-two long years, and she knew that it would only end in her death. She decided to make the most of what she knew would be her end…


	3. Chapter 3

It would be another month before Y/N had found an actual case on defeating a regular monster. After the Harpies, Zeus made it his mission to send all of the monsters he had created against her. From Minotaur's to Cyclopes, Y/N had faced them all and was slowly wearing out. She found herself nursing a wound in her hotel room, while immortal, she was subjected to wounds created by those of monsters created by her family. She found herself stitching up a large gash in her arm when she heard a familiar voice outside of her motel window.

“Sammy, this doesn’t make any sense!” the voice said annoyed, “We are nowhere near any demonic hot spots”

“Dean, so far we have seen lightning storms and cattle deaths, you have also seen crop failures” the other voice said equally annoyed, “Lets just stay a couple of days to check it out” he reasoned.

“Fine, but I would feel safe if we check in with Cas and Jack, I worry about the kid” he said and walked off in the distance.

              Y/N cursed and began to sew herself quickly. She poured alcohol on her wound hissing at the sting of her flesh. The gorgon she faced had slashed her deep. She only hoped that it was not with her poisoned claw. Calming her breath, she dried off and put on her button up shirt and black pencil skirt. Slipping on her 4-inch heels she grabbed her blazer and made It towards the door. She opened it carefully and made sure to avoid the Winchesters. She rushed to her car and started the engine.

              Y/N breathed a sigh of relief as she found her way to the police station. The Fates were cruel mistresses having her in the same location as the Winchesters. She put on her blazer and made sure she had the right badge. She walked into the station and worked her magic on the chief. Showing skin as much as she could without arousing suspicion. She also became aggressive when she needed to remind the chief that while she could be sweet, she was also deadly. Grabbing the information, she needed, she made her way out. She was almost out the door when she heard the familiar gruff voice.

“Come on, lets see if we can get the info we need and finish this case”

              She hid by the corner and watched as they walked past her. Once the coast was clear she made her way to her car and drove off. Through her rear-view mirror she watched as they ran out and she laughed at the sight of his face. She knew he recognized her car, but to the victor the spoils. She looked at the file quickly when she got the red light. This was where she sometimes wished she had a partner. She took a quick look at the address and headed there.

              She parked her car at least two houses away as to not arouse suspicion. She fished out what she needed from the trunk, not only holy water, but some weapons that her father had gifted her to deal with demons made by Lucifer. These were blades that only she could use, and they had the power to not only send the demon out of the body, but to trap them in the river of lost souls until they became a human soul once more.  

              She made her way to the house, careful to stay in the shadows as she heard for any movement. She thought about a plan of entrance, she figured the back door would be easier. She made her way to the back door and began picking the lock. Once she heard the small click, she smiled. She quietly and cautiously opened the door. She noted at least three figures standing in the middle.

“Are you sure the Winchester’s will come?” she heard one of them ask.

“They have to, we laid the trap” she heard another respond.

              She made her way through the empty kitchen and pressed her back against the wall next to the entrance.

“We need to get rid of Dean’s body, we don’t want the Archangel making a grab for it again, it is his perfect vessel” she continued to listen to the conversation.

              When looking at Dean she didn’t remember seeing anything out of the ordinary in his soul. She made a mental note to take a closer look. She could feel them shuffle and wait impatiently. That was when she heard it a low rumble from a muscle car. She knew she had to act fast. Stepping her way in she stabbed one of the Demons in the back, their body let out an eerie bark glow as her blade sliced through its back. The Demons soul leaked out of the vessel and down into a blue pit, signaling its entrance into the river of lost souls. She looked at the other two who seemed confused by her presence.

“Were you expecting someone else?” she smirked as she twirled her blade and nodded her head to the other two demons signaling them to challenge her.

              She took a step to the side letting one of the demons crash into the wall behind her with their momentum but she failed to see the other one with the angel blade. He dug it into her side and she howled in pain but not before stabbing the demon in the neck. She turned to the other one and let out a primal scream, one that shook the foundation of the house. She failed to see the brothers watching her as she stabbed the demon through the heart. She could feel the adrenaline fade and her vision blur as she slumped forward. She felt the blood pool on her shirt as her wound began to heal slowly. The angel blade the demon used cause damage that would require time to heal.

              She tried to get up but stumbled and groaned when two pairs of arms held her. She tried to push them away, but they held firm. She could feel one of them reach for her keys as the other carried her out of the house. She could make the faint shape of Dean as he placed her in the back seat of the impala and rushed to the driver’s side. She groaned as she ripped open her shirt to assess the wound. She shook her head trying to clear her mind, but it burned. The wound would fester without the proper care from her bag.

“Make sure Sam grabs a black bag from my trunk” she groaned as she tried to sit up.

“Just take it easy Y/N, we’ll take care of you” he called towards her as he drove as quickly as her could.

              The last thing Y/N remembered was the sight of Dean’s mouth moving through the rear-view mirror. He sounded far away as she fainted.

‘Illiara’ she could hear her fathers voice, ‘fight my Illiara, the angel’s blade did not damage you too much, use your power my child, you have it in you’ his voice echoed as she tried to concentrate on searching her power.

              She gave a sharp gasp and sat up on the bed, startling the brothers. She looked around and groaned as the pain returned. Her hand moved to her side and she noticed a bandage was placed over it. She noticed her black bag sitting on the foot of the bed. She tried to reach for it and winced in pain.  The one with long hair, she remembered as Sam, reached for the bag and gave it to her.

“Thanks” she murmured.

              Rummaging through her bag she found it, it was a mixture of her own concoction, a bit of Dionysus’s wine, Cerberus’s saliva, juice of from a pomegranate from the Elysian fields, and a bit of her fathers flame from the underworld. Sam watched as she took the concoction and drank from the jar. She could feel the contents work their magic as the muscles in her body began to heal.

“I needed that” she sighed and pushed her legs over the edge of the bed.

              Dean stood with his head cocked to the side as he studied her. Her wound had begun to close by the time he and Sam were assessing her. He once was intrigued by her, but now became suspicious, the way the demons died as she stabbed them with her blade confused him. He had never seen anything like it, he knew of their blade, which made the demons glow orange but not a dark blue glow. Then there was the demon essence leaking out and being sucked into what looked like a pit. He stood straight as she moved to stand. Sam let her use him as leverage.

“I owe you guys for taking care of me” her voice sounded hoarse.

“you don’t need to mention it” he found himself saying stiffly.

“I get it, you saw what happened and you’re scared… That’s ok, you won’t be seeing me again I hope” she said as she shrugged Sam off and collected her things wincing along the way.

Sam moved towards her.  

“Wait…please stay until you at least get better” he pleaded looking to Dean for help.

“Hey if she wants to leave no skin off my back” he huffed and shrugged his shoulders.

“See, your husband? Right? Feels that I am ok to leave, so let me leave”

“We’re brothers” they said at the same time.

“Whatever, I hope I never see you again, thanks for the rescue and you’re welcome for clearing out the trap the demons set for you” she said as she opened the door and slammed it behind her.

              She sighed when she found her keys and walked briskly to her car. She never hated fate more than right now. She couldn’t have been exposed at a worse time. Being on the run from Zeus became exhausting, and seeing Dean only made her yearning for him more intense. She tried with all her might to get him out of her head, but she new it would be of no use. She had an idea and began to make her way to a forest near the mountain in the state she was staying in. She had an inkling she could find the fates there.

              Parking her car on the outskirts she made her way to the clearing. Mustering up all of her power she began to transform to her goddess form, the one she used in the underworld.

“Atropos!” she called, her voice echoed around the woods, birds flew from the trees. “Please, Atropos I beseech you to show yourself” 

              She waited, her eyes scanning the forest for any signs of the fate showing herself. She sighed as she then took moved her hand to her collar bone and removed it, showing a blade she could fashion from it. Positioning the collar bone blade to her wound, she began to try and stab it when she felt a hand on her.

“You know how this works Illiara” Atropos said as she fixed her glasses.

“You know that is not my name anymore, it’s Y/N, and I want to see the tapestry” she spoke softly, “Please, I just need to see” she pleaded her voice wavering.

“Only because it is you Illiara, and your fate is sealed” she said ominously.

“I know more than anyone” she muttered.

              Atropos led her into a cave that had appeared in the blink of an eye. As they walked down the shaft, the torches began to light themselves. The shaft continued on winding down deeper into the mountain reaching what seemed to be stairs leading deep into the earth. Y/N was no stranger to this. She had gone to see the fates before with her father but she was a young child. She marveled at the thread that they would cut when it was a person’s time to leave the world of the living.  

“I am afraid to say, that you will have a hard road” she heard as the sound of a loom working echoed around the cave. “you are curious”

              Y/N walked to the sister, Lachesis? Or was it Clotho? Either way, she made her way to the fate and gasped at the site of the image. She was in the center of the tapestry, her hair wild as if blowing in the wind. Her eyes glowing, Zeus cowering in fear, and Dean Winchester dead and bloody at her feet.

“No… this is a lie… I hardly know the Winchesters!” she exclaimed.

“What’s done is done it has been woven, nothing can change the fate” the sisters all spoke.

“Why? Why is my fate tied to his?” she cried, “He is a good soul, I have seen it, he doesn’t deserve this” she whimpered.

“For that you must ask Aphrodite” the fates smirked as if they had a secret.

              Y/N’s head shifted up, she felt her eyes burn with anger. While Aphrodite was the goddess of love, she could also manipulate love loss with the fates. She was being played, and Dean Winchester was caught in the cross fire.

“If I avoid the Winchesters will it change the outcome?”

“You can try, but one never truly can avoid fate, change it, but not avoid” Lachesis walked to her, at least she thought it was, she could never tell the other two sisters apart. “I weep for you daughter of Hades, your father, for all the darkness that surrounds him, is a kind and gentle god, he is never envious or wrathful like Zeus, be like him” she placed a gentle hand on Y/N’s face and gave a half smile.

“Thank you, what do I owe as payment?” she began to reach for something in her bag.

The fates held up their hand, “heed our warning and try to change your fate but do not make us obsolete” Atropos said.

“Never” was all she spoke as she turned to leave.

              She reached her car to find Atropos waiting.

“You move fast” she unlocked it as she walked around the fate.

“I am no fan of the Winchesters believe me, but… they are good men” she admitted letting go of the wrath she felt for them.

              Y/N nodded as she climbed into the car and drove away. What the future held for her, she could only hope her next move would save her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: This chapter has some explicit smut towards the end. you have been warned!

            The rumble of the impala could be heard down the road. It’s sleek black body shinning in the sun light. Dean Winchester drove, one hand on the steering wheel the other lay lazily out side the open window.  Sam Winchester eyed his brother warily, he knew the look on his brother’s face, it was the pensive one that told him, ‘if he ever saw the person again… they were basically dead.’ Sam had spent most of their ride to the bunker looking up some of what he had seen. He couldn’t help but notice that Y/N had the symbol of what looked to be a two-pronged fork with a dot nestled inside and the staff having a line running horizontally on it. The symbol was on the left side of her chest just above her breast. It peeked his interest as he began looking into some lore on the symbol.

“So, I’ve been digging into that symbol I saw on Y/N” he said cautiously glancing at his brother through his peripheral vision.

“Yeah and” Dean dismissed.

“Well, I would have to look for more in the bunker, but so far it’s the symbol of Hades, lord of the underworld” he explained nodding his head thoughtfully. “huh, that’s different” he muttered.

“What is it Sam?”

“Well, according to what I’ve found, there are very few people who wear the symbol of Hades, they are said to either be related to or anointed by him” his lips thinned in thought, “Wonder which one she is” he said to himself.

“OK, how about we ask Cas, and make a plan to capture her, I don’t like where this is going, I also don’t like that she had been on a good chunk of the same hunts we’ve been on” he growled as he pressed his foot on the accelerator pushing the car to become a blur as it’s rolled down the road.

“Dean, we don’t even know her, after all she killed those demons, she helped with the ghost, Garth say’s she keeps to herself and doesn’t bother anyone, so what is the problem?”

“Well, for one, she’s using a blade I’ve never seen or heard from before… she has freakish healing abilities, and she left me high and dry” he said shifting in his seat.

“Wait… you are pissed at her for leaving you with a hard on? Really Dean!” Sam exclaimed as he placed his hand on his face. 

“Yeah well, you spend a month with this girls image in your head, and haunting your dreams, only to 1, take her to eat, and 2, give you a mind blowing kiss that puts all other kisses to shame” he admitted, “I’m just upset, I mean what if she was a trap for me huh? Or for you?” his voice squeaked.

“If that were true, don’t you think you would have been dead by now? I mean why tease you only to leave you alive?” Sam scoffed and shook his head.

“I don’t know Sam, but at this point I don’t even want to know her last name, in fact I wouldn’t mind capturing her and getting info out of her” Dean sneered.

“I guess” He agreed softly.

            Sam didn’t like this feeling, he knew he and his brother had, changed. They had become different men since Dean had sold his soul and after. But he couldn’t help but feel a sense of wrong at what Dean had said. So far, what Y/N had done, was nothing. Hopefully, there would be more information on her in the bunker.

            It took another three hours of driving non-stop before the impala pulled into the garage. Sam and Dean un-packed the car and made their way to their rooms. Sam dropped his duffel on his bed and made his way to the library. He smiled when he saw Cas and Jack pouring over a book.

“Hey guys, we’re back” he said clearing his throat.

“How was it?” Cas walked up to him and hugged him.

“It was… Interesting” Sam shook his head and reached into his pocket for the paper he drew the symbol in, “We found a girl with this symbol on above her left breast” he let Cas take it from him. “I already looked it up, it is the Symbol of Hades, I was just wondering if you can tell me who the woman might be, maybe you’ve heard something or came across a name… does Y/N ring a bell? He hoped as he pulled up a chair and sat across from Jack.

“The name doesn’t sound familiar, but I will see what I can do. I will need to get in touch with some of my Angel contacts who are more familiar with the Greek’s than I am” he raised his brow as he studied the symbol. “You said this was on a woman?” he clarified.

“Yeah, she had Y/H/C, and Y/E/C, and was about Y/H tall” same gave the description.

            Cas nodded and looked to Jack who was pretending to be fascinated by the book. He was about to respond to Sam when Dean entered the Library.

“I see Sam told you some of the info, Cas, I think this woman might be dangerous… She had a sword that made the demons glow with an eerie blue light, then their essence seemed to be sucked down a hole” he described and took a sip of the amber liquid he had poured into a glass for himself.

“I just told Sam that it doesn’t seem familiar, but I will get in contact with those who might know something” he reiterated and made his way out.

            Jack looked from Sam to Dean. He had been reading a book on women when they had walked in. Much of his thoughts centered around trying to have the same experiences the brothers had, but he looked at Deans face. Whoever this woman was, Dean was hiding the fact that he wanted to see her again.

“Hey Dean?” Jack called.

“Yeah buddy”

“I know we talked about girls and love” Jack saw as dean was about to take a sip, “But what about sex?” he said making Dean choke on his drink.

“and on that note” Sam said as he pushed his chair out and patted Dean on his shoulder as he walked past him.

            Sam chuckled on his way to his room. He wondered how Dean would get out of explaining sex to Jack. He was just glad that Cas had left before the encounter happened. Sam pushed his duffel aside and laid down on the bed, her starred up at the ceiling his arm resting behind his head. He had all sorts of questions running through his head. He felt his eyes drift close as sleep over came him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Y/N found herself in Kansas City, right at the heart of downtown. She needed a place to let off some steam and found her way to Dionysus’s club Bacchanal. She wore a tight black tank top with her skinny pleather pants and her black four-inch heels. Her hair curled at the tips as she let it flow down loose. She rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck as she made her way to the front of the line. She looked to the bouncer and exposed her mark, she was inside in an instant. The smell of sex and opium filled the air. Most of those inside of Bacchanal were the old gods, some she knew, some she had avoided. She made her way across the crowd, the music thumping loudly as bodies danced close together groping each other.

            She made it to the right of the front stage where the DJ, Orpheus, was playing his music. She smiled when she saw Dionysus, he always knew what she needed.

“Oh, my Zeus!” he called and gave her a hug, “My sweet Illiara!... oh, wait you go by Y/N now, how long has it been?” he said as he held her shoulders.

“Too long Di” she smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

“Let me guess… you are in need of stress relief… are we going for Virgin? Or experience?” he led her to the back rooms where he had set up private bed chambers.

“I don’t know, but I need experience, Virgins don’t do it for me” she shook her head and sighed.

“Are you ok?” he eyed her suspiciously.

“Yes… and No” she shrugged, “Aphrodite has it out for me, she put me on the list”

“That spiteful wench” Di placed a hand on his cheek mockingly.

“It’s not funny Di, an innocent mortal life is now in my hands, that’s above my pay grade”

“You who help your father wrangle the lost souls and guide the spirits…. Do not want a mortal soul to hang in the balance because of you? Must be one hell of a mortal” he sighed.

“Dean Winchester” was all she said to get a look from Di.

“It’s a good thing you came to me then, have you done anything with the mortal?” he inquired.

“A few chance meetings here and there but nothing too big” she explained waving her hand, “And….”

“And?” he raised his eyebrow at her.

“One mind blowing kiss, before Zeus sent the Harpies after me” she admitted and leaned against the wall.

“I think I have just the person for you” he walked to a small cabinet against the wall holding an enormous number of keys, one for each orgy room he had. “Now, orgy or single?”

“Single, don’t think I would be in the mood for an orgy tonight”

“How do you feel about Adonis?”

“Are you insane! He’s Aphrodite’s favorite! No way, give me some one else Di!”

“Don’t give me that look… Besides, Adonis is free game, and he is a God between the sheets… I’ve taken him around the block a few times” he sighed lustfully as he led her to Adonis’s room. “If anyone can take your mind off of the mortal, he can”

            Y/N groaned as Dionysus placed her in front of Adonis’s door. She watched as Di turned the key and pushed her in closing it behind her. Y/N felt her eyes wander around the room. The dim lights made the ambiance more susceptible to lust. She took small steps making her way deeper into the room. The four-post bed illuminated with a red glow as the white draping’s blew with a soft wind. She could smell the light cent coming from the lavender and poppy candles. She could feel her body relax at the intoxicating scent.

            She failed to notice the tall man who had positioned himself behind her. He wore nothing but a pair of black boxers, his rippling muscles glistened in the light with the oils he splashed on himself.

“Hello Illiara” his voice sultry and low.

“Adonis” she said simply not turning to face him.

“Why won’t you look at me pet… You know I was made for this” he caressed her shoulder.

“Will you tell Aphrodite, that she, being a champion of Love, a goddess of love, should appreciate that her son should marry someone who loves him” she said softly, her voice getting caught in her throat.

“I will try, but you know she might not listen to me” he said as he trailed kisses on her bare neck as his fingers began to massage her tense shoulders. “You should relax Illiara” he whispered in her ear as she let out a soft moan.

“My name is Y/N, I renounced that name the minute I started running”

“I will remember that Y/N… Now, what is the form of your desire” he said.

            Being Aphrodite’s favorite, she had bestowed upon hm not just beauty, but the ability to shift into any one’s lustful desires. He smirked when he found that Y/N had blocked her thoughts from him and chuckled.

“Don’t be shy… Let me make you happy” he turned to face her, “That’s it… let me see”

            She watched as he was able to push past her block and find the image of Dean. In an instant his eyes changed to green, his hair a dirty blond, his muscles shifted. She felt her heart stop at the sight of him. He moved closer to her, his hand cupping her face as the pads of his thumbs caressed her cheek. He could feel her shudder in anticipation as his nose grazed hers.

“That’s it Y/N” he said in Dean’s gruff voice, “Let me feel you”

            He took her mouth in his, his tongue bursting his way through resulting in a lustful moan from her. His hands caressed her neck and made their way to her breasts and down to the hem of her tank top. He began pushing it up only breaking the kiss to relieve her of the cloth. He looked back and smirked.

“Love that you had no bra on sweetheart”

            She shuddered at the voice, her panties were wet with anticipation. She knew it wasn’t really him, but for some reason it felt like it.  She could feel his lips trailing along her neck and down to her breast. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and began to suckle on it gently. His free hand caressed and squeezed her other one. She leaned into him, begging him to continue. She could feel him smirk against her skin.

            He paused his assault to lift her up and kiss her while taking her to the bed laying her down in the center. His hands continued to caress her as she moaned deeply.

“That’s it, Y/N” he said as he began to unbutton her pants, “let go… give in… free yourself…”

            She moaned once again as he teased her though her drenched panties his fingers ghosting over her sex. She was about to moan Deans name but stopped. The realization that it wasn’t him hitting her heart. She sat up and pushed him off and began to get dressed.

“I’m sorry Adonis, but I can’t… You aren’t him… and I can’t let go… I let go she wins… she will have me chase him and he will end up dead” she said as she pulled up her pants and put on her tank top.

“Illiara…. Y/N… why not give yourself this moment? What is wrong with that, you used to love my touches” he said as he turned back to his own form, his gold eyes searching hers.

“I know, But I can’t Adonis, Things have changed, and Aphrodite will know… I’m sorry” she was about to leave when he grabbed her arm.

“I will do what I can, but I make no promises Y/N… Do not lose yourself by denying who you are while you fight for your freedom” he pleaded.

          Y/N looked sadly at him and nodded, Adonis was the result of Aphrodite making his mother mate with his mother’s own father. He became a pawn in her wicked game of lust. She closed the door behind her and walked out of the hallway of lust. She blew past Dionysus ignoring his calls to her as she made her way out of the club and into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

                Dean tossed and turned in his bed. It didn’t help that Jack had more questions after he tried to answer them. He cursed Sam for leaving him alone with Jack and turned angrily to his side. Thoughts of Y/N lingered in his mind and he sat up to punch his pillow. Who was she really? What was she? Friend or Foe? He hated these questions and hated the way thinking about her made him feel. He could still feel their kiss lingering on his lips, the way her eyes starred into his. He could feel his friend wake up and harden and gave a soft curse.

He adjusted himself and closed his eyes. ‘ _Puppies_ ’ he thought to himself, ‘ _old lady boobs, ghouls, ants_ ’ he tried to think of the least sexy things to erase her from his mind, ‘ _Crowley on a donkey_ ’ he shuddered at the thought of the dead demon, but he missed him just the same. He kept on thinking until…  ‘ _Y/N lips on my… NO Damn it!_ ’ He grunted and sat up.

                He ran his hand across his face and got out of bed. He headed past the rooms he paused in front of Jacks room tilting his head at the sounds of soft moans. He groaned and continued moving forward, at least the kid took his advice, not that it would be any good if he had more questions. Reaching the kitchen, he opened the fridge and began rummaging around for anything he could find to fill his stomach and kept him distracted. He sighed contently when he found a half-eaten apple pie and rummaged around for a fork.

                Sam felt himself stir as his body began to wake. He looked at his watch and sighed, it was 6:30 in the morning. Stretching his body, he crawled out of bed and prepared for the day. He got ready quickly and decided to make his way to the kitchen, upon walking passed Jack’s room he paused and walked back. He could hear the tones of grunts and moans, he tilted his head a knocked.

“Jack” he called and chuckled when he heard the scrambling of a laptop being closed and sheets being shuffled.

“Yes”

“Are you ok in there?” he made a move to open the door, but it was locked.

“I’m fine, just doing research”

“Ok, well, I’ll be in the kitchen if you want breakfast”

“Ok”

                Sam chuckled and continued towards the kitchen. He stopped when he saw Dean asleep with a fork in his mouth and the empty pie tin by him.  He shook his head and made his way to the coffee maker to brew coffee. Sam continued to work his way around the kitchen figuring that making some eggs, bacon, and sausage would wake his brother up. He was right, as soon as Sam put the bacon on the hot pan, Dean began to stir.

“I smell Bacon” he groaned and stretched, the fork falling to the table with a loud clang.

“I figured it would wake you up” Sam took a better look at Dean, “Did you even sleep?” he wondered.

“I got my shut eye, don’t worry” he made his way to the coffee and poured himself a cup as Jack walked in.

                Jacks face was flushed as he came in. He grabbed a cup of coffee after Dean moved away and made his way to the table. Sam had placed three plates of food on and grabbed his own coffee.

“So, Jack” Dean began, “Interesting night?” he teased the Nephilim.

“Oh, lots of research on the symbol of Hades” he said and avoided looking at the brothers.

“Really?” Dean continued, “So in all of your research I guess orgies came up” he casually took a sip as Jack coughed on his food almost choking.

“Ok, I think that’s enough teasing Jack for today, I’m going to go see if I can find us a job nearby” he said

                The morning was spent getting things cleaned and put into place as Sam began to look for any new monsters to hunt. Dean made his way to the garage to give baby a once over and make sure she was in top condition. Everything was moving smoothly until Castiel came through the door. He rushed down the stairs and to the kitchen where he heard Sam and Jack.

“There is a big disturbance in the realm of the Greeks” he said solemnly.

“What do you mean Cas” Sam said as he finished cleaning the pots and plates and turned to the fallen angel.

“It seems that Hades and Persephone had a child 38 years ago” he continued, “She was kept hidden from Zeus because it was prophesied that there would be one to challenge his power” 

“OK, what does this have to do with Y/N?” Sam crossed his arms and leaned on the counter.

“Well whoever she is, she might be tied to this Illiara. According to the angels Illiara is fleeing Zeus’s command to marry the son of Aphrodite and Hephaestus. It’s a family affair that is spilling into our realm” Cas said.

“Well, I guess we’ll have to find Y/N, trap her and interrogate her and get this Illiara chic to go back home” Dean said as he walked in on the conversation.

“Dean, it’s a lot more complicated than that…” Cas began.

“Don’t care, we have our own things to deal with and having these gods and their squabbles mess with it is too much” he raised his hands and walked away.

                Sam looked at Cas and shrugged. He pushed off the counter and followed Dean.

                Dean had made a beeline for his room and began packing. His thought process, the sooner he could get Y/N out of his mind and find this Illiara, the better he can move on. Sam watched as his brother tossed things into a bag hurriedly and walked past him.

“Get the led-out Sammy lets go” he bellowed walking towards the garage.

                Sam followed his moves but not before motioning to Cas.

“Stay here with Jack, see what you can find on Y/N and how to trap her or capture her, make some preparation here and we’ll figure out what to do in the field” he said hurriedly.

“OK, but Sam… Is it wise to tangle ourselves in this matter?” Cas tilted his head in thought.

“Dean is dead set on doing this Cas, and you know that once he is set there is no changing him sometimes” Sam sighed and placed his hands in his pockets.

“I got in contact with Atropos, albeit a bit awkward, she was helpful in giving me information on Y/N, she said to use Greek fire to trap Y/N” He breathed as he placed his hands on his waist. “Sam, Atropos seemed like she was hiding something…. Just be careful” he cautioned.

                Sam simply nodded and made his way to the garage to an awaiting dean with Baby ready to go. Sam climbed into the car and looked at his brother.

“Any Idea where we are going?” Sam asked.

“Nope, figured we might get lucky and find her on a hunt” he shrugged and pulled the impala out of the garage and into the open road.

                Dean blasted the radio with his music while Sam began concentrating on finding a hunt.  All the while, unaware of the role fate played in weaving their destination.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                Y/N found herself face to face with a Manticore, the scorpions tail swiped at her as she rolled out of the way. Its lions head roared, and its dragon wings flapped.  Of all the monster Zeus could send he sends her one where her training of Cerberus comes in handy.  She smirked thankful that she had left over meat chunks from one of her trainings with her three-headed dog. She reached into her pouch and grabbed the raw meat. Giving a playful whistle she entices the manticore who licks its lips.

“you want it boy” she looks under the manticore, “Oops… girl… you want the nice meat huh” she says softly as she shows the meat and slowly approaches the head. “come on, you know I’m friendly” she says softly as she tears off a piece of the meat and tosses it to the manticore. The beast catches it and purrs. “That’s it… see… I’m a nice goddess” she says as the manticore lays down and tilts its head.

                Y/N sighed and wiped the sweat from her brow. She approached the manticore and fed it the rest of the meat gently caressing it and chuckling when it rolls onto its back for a belly rub.

“Mean old Zeus, I bet you he doesn’t let you play” she said and smiled. She looked around her bag and shrieked in success when she pulled out a piece of catnip. Giving it to the beast it purred and rolled making Y/N smile. It was moments like these where she missed Cerberus, she missed some of the beasts that were housed in the underworld. But she couldn’t stand being a pawn in Zeus’s hierarchy.

                After bonding with the manticore, Y/N left her alone and made her way to her car. She was glad that this outing was over but was tired and weary. She had been driving for at least three days straight. While the product of two gods, she had her limits on the mortal plane. She was not like her mother who could jump between the two worlds, but maybe it was a power she was scared to tap into. Cracking her neck, she got into her Camaro and tried to find the nearest motel to stay for the night.

                Finding the right motel, Y/N gave herself a quick power nap. It was refreshing and invigorating. She decided it would be a good idea to wet her lips with booze at the local bar. She took a quick shower and decided to dress in her black pleather pants and her black and purple lace corset.  Checking herself out in the mirror she smiled and pulled her hair into a French braid. She grabbed her favorite 4-inch heels with the secret knife compartment on the heel and her favorite black leather jacket. She decided to only apply neutral make up and smiled. She hoped to relax and drink the night away and if she could find a way to erase Dean Winchester from her mind, the better.

                She drove her Camaro and walked into the bar. She gave a sly smile as she walked to the bar and ordered whiskey double. While not as strong as ouzo, or even Dionysus's fermented wine, she loved the taste of it. She drank the amber liquid and smiled as it went smoothly down her throat.  She flirted with one man who seemed interested in being with her. She flirted mercilessly and smiled when he danced with her. It took a couple of drinks but after a while she led the man to the alley by the bar and they began to devour each other.

“Well sweet cheeks, who would have thought that I would meet a woman like you in there” he breathed in her ear as she had her ass pressed up to his crotch and his chest on her beck. One of his hands had reached around and through her pants gently caressing her folds. The other caressing her breasts.

“Well, make it last handsome, this is a one time only show” she said sultrily and moaned as his finger grazed her clit.

“Oh, I intend to Illiara” he sneered and pulled on her hair.

“Who are you?” she growled as the man removed his hand and held her waist.

“Wouldn’t you like to know”

“Let me guess” she began to concentrate and channeled her power, she sighed and pushed the man hard against the wall, making him grunt and freeing her. When she turned around, she took a good look at him. “You are fucking Satyr! Who sent you?” she said crossing her arms allowing her eyes to glow showing him her power.

“You should know” he smirked and prepared to charge.

“Aphrodite! Son of a Bitch” she muttered as she moved out of the way as he charged.

“You shouldn’t have denied the marriage Illiara, you have encountered her wrath” the satyr belted.

                She rolled her eyes and tapped her foot. This was insulting, sending a perverted nymph chasing satyr after was the lowest Aphrodite could do. She looked at the satyr and smirked.

“You know… some one who is better than me… is a nymph I know” she said gently, “I know where they hide in this realm” she tempted him.

“not going to work on me sweet cheeks” he said and charged.

                Y/N sighed and slid to the side again once she saw the satyr hit the wall, she lifted her foot and grabbed the blade from her heel. On the next charge she stepped in and stabbed the satyr in the gut.

“that’s what happens when you turn something fun” she twisted the blade, “Into something horrible” she kept the blade in with one hand while pulling his hair with the other. “You forgot your place satyr, I am restraining myself from using my full power because I have respect for this world” she moved her lips to his ear, “do not forget that first and foremost I am the daughter of the lord of the underworld, death welcomes me and I am its herald” she removed the blade and let him slump forward.

                Y/N cleaned the blade and kicked the body away from her. She moved away from the alley quickly and rushed to her car. She cursed softly and hit the steering wheel with her hand.

“Why ME!” she screamed and felt her anger bubble.

                She looked in the rear-view mirror and sighed. Her eyes had begun to glow, they filled with darkness filing in almost resembling Lucifer’s abominations, but she had tinges of silver making her eyes look like the night sky. She pulled her car over and began to try and slow her breath. This was the last thing she needed. She took slow deep breaths calming herself as she could feel her power die down. She took one more look in the mirror as her Y/E/C eyes came back. Once she felt ready, she headed to the motel, with all her worry she failed to notice the 67’ Chevy impala parked right by the door next to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean woke up first, it happened again. He dreamt of her, dreamt of her lips nipping and sucking on his skin. He groaned as his sweat pants felt tight. He rolled out of the be and prepared for the day he was ready to continue his search for her, hoping to be closer to whom they called Illiara. He was hoping to get rid of both these women the one who haunted his dreams, and the one who caused the Gods to clash.  He finished his morning routine and decided to head out for a cup of coffee. When he opened the door and he spotted it, the familiar vehicle that he knew was hers.

He rushed inside and pushed Sam away and used his head to signal outside. Sam knowing his brother’s signals remained as quiet as possible. Sam watched as his brother peeked out through the curtain.

“Dean” he whispered, “Is she here?”

            Dean simply nodded and signaled for his brother to be quiet. He continued his surveillance until Sam was dressed and ready for anything. It was a full hour before they saw her leave.  She made her way to the small diner connected to the motel.

“Let’s go, we’ll just tail her and keep our distance” he said and made his way towards the door. The brothers both walked as slowly as possible as to not arouse any suspicion, instead of taking a booth like they usually do they opted to sit at the diner bar. The made their way in and took two stools just behind her.

“So, what are we looking for exactly?” Sam leaned in to whisper to Dean.

“I don’t know but when we see it, we will know” he said as he took turns looking at the menu and keeping watch on Y/N.

            In the booth Y/N perused the menu and settled on her favorite items. She opted to ask for extra bacon and sausage just to satiate her appetite. She hadn’t eaten a thing since last night and the stunt with the satyr left a foul taste in her mouth. She knew you were where she was supposed to be. Her father had sent her a simple message ‘Diner’ and she complied. Her food came and there she saw him, his hair slicked back, his dress modest for the times, a black three-piece tailored suit with a red button up shirt. His black tie holding a tie pin with his sacred symbol on it. The symbol she was born with which was above her left breast.

“Y/N” he said softly using the name she chose to use, “you look well for having killed one of Aphrodite’s satyrs” she gave a devilish smirk.

“you’re using the name, this must be serious” she mused and leaned in after taking a bite of the sausage she was having.

“There are lost souls that I need you to collect, here are the addresses. I will make sure to keep some of my brother’s monsters at bay so that we may collect them” he said and gave her a smile.

“Thank you, I know you have your hands full since Lucifer's hell is in disarray” she said softly and touched his hand gently.

“I miss you my warrior princess” he winked at her and moved away from the booth. In an instant he was gone.

            Y/N looked at the paper and nodded, she would have to take care of these quickly. She put in what she owed and enough for tip and walked out of the diner. Making her way to her car she drove off in the direction of her first lost soul.

            Dean and Sam followed closely and decided it was best to see what Y/N was up to. Sam had pointed the man out to Dean and they both cursed at themselves for being to far away to hear the conversation. But Sam recognized the pin the man was wearing as the symbol of Hades. They watched as Y/N reached a clearing and looked through her trunk. She grabbed what seemed to be a small staff, it was a two-pronged fork. Sam wondered what she would be using it for.

            The brothers watched as she made it to the clearing and recognized the signs of the haunting. They stayed as quiet as possible while watching Y/N.

“Η χαμένη ψυχή έρχεται, έλα μαζί μου στο προοριζόμενο μονοπάτι για να μπορέσετε να μετενσάρξετε μια μέρα με ειρήνη. (I chaméni psychí érchetai, éla mazí mou sto proorizómeno monopáti gia na borésete na metensárxete mia méra me eiríni.) (Lost soul come forth, come with me to your destined path so that you may one day reincarnate in peace.)” she chanted as she felt her staff vibrate.

            Sam and Dean watched as the soul came to her. she stabbed it swiftly letting it glow with the same eerie blue light that the demons had emitted when she had stabbed them.  They shifted to hide as she walked past them to her car and her next destination. They watched as she did this for five more locations.

“Dean… are we sure she’s evil?” Sam questioned.

“Sam… whatever she is doing, I don’t understand it. I mean do you speak Greek? At least I think it’s Greek?” Dean looked at his brother shrugging. “Besides, how do we know what she’s doing is a good thing?”

“I just have this feeling that maybe she isn’t the bad guy here” Sam looked to his brother his eyes pleading.

“We are doing this Sam, we are going to capture her and find out what is going on” Dean persisted as he found the right moment to move on with their plan. 

            Sam and Dean poured the oil used for Greek fire. They heard a commotion as they heard footsteps. Y/N’s silhouette could be seen ready to exit the building. Sam and Dean hid from her site and waited for her to step into the circle before igniting it.

“NO!” Y/N said in a panic, she turned around to see her attacker but could feel herself get weak. “Greek fire” she guessed as she fell to her knees.

“That’s right bitch” Dean said as he stepped into her line of sight.

“You don’t know what you’re doing Winchester, you are making a mistake” she coughed.

“Sam, say the incantation” Dean bellowed.

            Sam walked out and gave Y/N and apologetic look as he began to read.

“Η κόρη των χήσων σας αναγκάζει να υπακούσετε” (I kóri ton chíson sas anankázei na ypakoúsete) (Daughter of Hades we force thee to obey)” he called out.  

“NO, Sam don’t PLEASE” she pleaded as she coughed. She could feel her chest tighten as the fire grew hotter.

“υπακούσετε καθώς σας παίρνουμε υπό κράτηση” (ypakoúsete kathós sas paírnoume ypó krátisi) (as we take you prisoner at command) He finished, and a flash of light surrounded Y/N.

                The Greek fire died down as the flash of light disappeared. Sam and Dean walked over carefully to see that Y/N now had gold like chains wrapped around her wrists. Dean knelt down and reached for her keys tossing them to Sam.

“Take her car and follow me back to the bunker” he commanded as he picked up Y/N and put her in the back seat of the impala.

            Sam sighed and watched as he drove off, he honked the horn and waved his arms for Sam to hurry up. Sam ran to Y/n’s car and climbed inside, starting her up he followed behind Dean.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Y/N could feel the movement of the car, but she was too weak to fight back. It wasn’t so much that Greek fire would kill her, but it did incapacitate some of her will. This was the price she paid for suppressing her full powers. After all, she was the daughters of two full-fledged Gods Hades and Persephone. She decided to play possum until it was safe, and she could fight back.  She could feel the car slow down and come to a stop. She felt strange, it was almost as if her powers were dampened, but that couldn’t be right. She could feel two strong arms pull her from the back seat and she chose to act. Using her legs, she kicked her kidnapper and moved quickly to straddle him as he fell. She then proceeded to place her forearm on their windpipe and choke.

“Y/N Stop!” a voice commanded. She felt her back straighten and her body stopped its action.

“How dare you imprison me” she spat at Sam and glared at him.

            Dean took this opportunity to shift his position and pin her under him, holding her bound hands above her head.

“We dare because you are not human, you are a monster” he growled his eyes glaring at her.

“The only monster I see is you Dean Winchester” she said feeling her heart break at his words.

            How could she have ever been attracted to him. If he really knew who she was, it was over before it began. They must know by now that she was a goddess, daughter to the ruler of the underworld and the bringer of spring.

“What do you want with me? I am of no use to you” she struggled against Deans strength. Wherever they were, her powers had weakened.

“We just want some answers Y/N” Sam said gently.

“You think I will give them willingly after this?”

“Well, if you don’t, you’ll be in a world of pain sweetheart” Dean smirked as his eyes looked at her with pain and anger.

“Do. Your. Worst” she retorted through gritted teeth.

“Gladly” Dean pulled her up and took the chains in his hands, using it like a leash to lead her to the dungeon.

            While she wasn’t a demon, they knew the Devils trap wouldn’t hold her. There was a bed right in the middle and dean proceeded to tie the chains to a wall nearby. The brothers closed the book case leaving her in the dark. She was defeated, the images of Dean’s gentle touches replaced by his harsh cold exterior, his words echoing in her head. She laid down and let the tears fall.

“Μητέρα της άνοιξης, η κόρη σου έχει πληγεί. Προσεύχομαι να την στείλετε στην αγάπη σας καθώς έχει σπάσει.” (Mitéra tis ánoixis, i kóri sou échei pligeí. Proséfchomai na tin steílete stin agápi sas kathós échei spásei) (Mother of spring, your daughter has been hurt. I pray that you send her your love as she has been broken.) She wailed as her sobs echoed in the room.

            Sam stood by the door and looked down in shame. He should have tried to convince Dean that this was not the right thing to do. He regretted doing this, he knew it was wrong. Sam made his way past the cell and towards the kitchen. He watched as dean gulped down his glass of whiskey.

“Dean” Sam mumbled as he sat in front of his brother.

Dean glared at him, “What Sam?”

He shook his head and looked at his brother sadly, “I don’t think this was a right call”

“Yeah well tough” Dean spat as he poured himself another drink.

“I hope after all of this, when she is proven to be innocent, like I have a feeling she is… you will beg for forgiveness. Because Dean, this could be the worst thing I have ever seen you do” Sam admitted as he pushed himself off and left Dean alone in the kitchen with his thoughts.

            Dean sat in silence, the days activities playing in his head.


	7. Chapter 7

The scream echoed throughout the underworld. The harsh footsteps echoed as it reached the throne room. Hades knew what was coming. He braced himself for his wife’s wrath. She marched, hair blowing behind her as she raised her hand and gave him a hard slap. It echoed as the palm mark burned on to his cheek. 

“My love,” he said sadly. 

“She called to me Hades, our strong and fearsome daughter called to me” she raged, “What have you done?” she demanded. 

“What I had to do to keep her safe and undetected” he regained his composure and poured over the paperwork he had in his hands. 

“I want to see her” she caressed his face, “I need to see her” she pleaded. 

“you know you can’t, you are tied here until the spring” he returned the caress, “I will send her a message my love, please, let fate play out” he kissed her forehead as she crumbled in his arms wailing. 

His own heart broke seeing his wife sob and wail. He knew the spell he gave the angel would be cruel, but his daughter would come out stronger for it. This new venture she was on would her test, her new beginning, her way of challenging the old order. 

“Now, go and prepare a few things for her, I’ll see if I can have them sent, I will find a way I promise” he comforted her after a few minutes. 

Hades looked out at the Underworld, the river of lost souls giving it its eerie blue glow. The entrance to Tartarus and the Elysian guarded by Cerberus. He smiled at the memory of his Illiara playing with the three-headed dog. Her laughter still echoed in his ears. He could feel the rage build up inside him, but he would not submit to it, he would not become his wrathful brother. Swallowing the lump in his throat, and brushing away the stray tear, he turned to his adviser and continued his work. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Y/N had her back facing the entrance to her prison. She could hear the soft footsteps of someone entering the room. She stayed still, not giving in to her weakness. She did not sleep, and her stomach rumbled with hunger. But she refused to eat even the tiniest morsel of whatever they would bring her. From the smell, it seemed like breakfast. 

“Y/N.” 

She didn’t answer. Sam swallowed softly and approached slowly. He decided to try and place the food in front of her rather than just leaving it by the secret door. He walked around the bed and placed the tray on the table nearby. She continued to stay unmoving, her breathing soft and calculating. 

“Y/N sit up please” he called. 

She couldn’t help it; the command was as clear as a bell. She sat up and faced the wall; her tears continued to flow. He knelt in front of her, his eyes searching hers. He could see the pain that she was in and noticed the marks from the chain, but when he tried to touch them, they burned him. 

“Dean was the one who took charge and touched them first, only he can handle them” she whispered and looked away from him. 

“But, then shouldn’t you be obeying him?” he asked curiously. 

“You said the spell; you bound command to you, these chains bind me to Dean” she clarified. 

Sam nodded as he took a seat next to her. He looked at her profile, the way her back was rigid and her head held high. The posture and radiance he felt didn’t seem like someone who was a soldier for Hades; it was regal. He wondered who she was. 

“Is Y/N, your real name?” he asked. 

“Yes,” she said, it was the truth, it was a name she gave herself, one she honored and championed. 

Sam took that as an admission that she couldn’t be anyone else. He didn’t notice Dean walking in seeing Sam sitting next to her. He felt an anger bubble inside him but pushed it down. He had no reason to feel Jealous of his brother. He cleared his throat making Sam jump, but Y/N stayed unmoving. 

“You were supposed to give her the food and leave, not keep her company Sam” Dean walked towards them as Sam stood and handed Y/N the tray. 

She held it tightly, her knuckles turning white with anger. The voice that once made her shiver, now made her angry with rage. She turned to face them as they made their way out. Sam kept the secret door open and stopped Dean from closing it. She looked at the tray in front of her and lifted her eyes to Dean. She glared at him as she shifted the tray to balance it on her palm, she pulled her arm back and threw it with all her might. The food hit Dean, egg splashing on his clothes milk soaking him. 

He rushed to her and tried to pin her to the wall only to be bested by her and have his arm twisted on her back. 

“I am stronger than you, asshole” she growled in his ear, “If I wanted to… I could rip your arm from your socket.” 

Dean tried to struggle against her, but it was no use. The animosity that was oozing from her scared him slightly. His heart cracked at the venom in her voice, but his head reminded him that she was different. 

“Y/N let him go” Sam commanded softly. 

Y/N looked at him and back to Dean. She put her lips close to his ear. 

“You’re lucky your brother can control me” she hissed and pushed him hard against the wall before letting him go and laying back down on the bed. 

Dean walked towards Sam his face stoic and unemotional. Sam looked to Y/N, whose back was facing the brothers. He watched her body move with her breathing. He followed his brother out, leaving the light on and closing the door. 

“You didn’t have to be that way Dean” Sam chided him. 

Dean faced his brother, leaned against the wall, and crossed his arms. “And what way is that Sam? Huh? She is not human! So, I’m going to treat her like the thing she is.”

“We don’t even know what she is Dean!” Sam was annoyed now was he paced in front of his brother, “I have no idea what is going on in your head, but this animosity you have towards her, that’s not right” Sam walked away from Dean, leaving him alone to his thoughts. 

Jack had hidden against the corner. He heard the conversation between the two brothers and was curious about the person they were speaking that brought to the bunker. He waited for Dean to storm off to his room before sneaking into the dungeon. Jack looked at the silhouette laying on the bed. He tilted his head curiously. He slowly made his way and cleared his throat. 

“Hi,” he said softly. The figure did not move. “I’m Jack, what’s your name?” he called out. 

“Go away” she growled. 

“You look lonely” he continued as he walked to the bed and sat behind it, allowing her to continue to face the wall. “If you won’t tell me your name maybe I can guess?” 

“Kid, this isn’t a fairy tale, and I’m not Rumpelstiltskin” she mused, she smiled slightly at the sound of his playful tone. He amused her. 

“I’ll play anyways” He shrugged, “Hmmm, let's see…. How about Gertrude?” He paused awaiting her answer and heard her snort. “Ok, then how about….” He continued until she finally sat up and faced him, crossing her legs on the bed. 

She had her chin leaning against her chin, and she laughed. 

“Do you give up?” she said after what seemed like several minutes. 

“No, but it’s nice to see your face and smile,” he said making her blush, “where do you come from?” he tilted his head. 

“giving up on names already?” she joked. “The underworld” she shrugged. This kid was easy to talk to; he made her feel safe and friendly. It was like talking to a little brother. 

Sam heard the voices coming from the dungeon room, he took a small peek and smiled. Jack was able to get her to open up. He would talk to him about going behind their backs to see Y/N, but he figured this was better than making her talk through his commands. He walked in, not wanting to interrupt, but not wanting Dean to come in with his hothead attitude. 

“Sorry, but Jack, let's go make her some food,” he softly said when he heard your stomach growl. 

“despite what my stomach is saying… I am not hungry” she turned away from Sam, but not before lifting her hand and waved to jack, “goodbye Jack, you might have better luck knowing my name if you ask one of my wardens,” she said as she faced the wall. 

Sam led Jack out of the room but not before pausing at Y/N. 

“If I could release you, I would, but I don’t know how,” he said sadly and closed the door. 

Y/N felt the loneliness creep up on her again as she stared at the blank wall. She closed her eyes and imagined herself back in the Underworld, in the Elysian fields, playing with the heroes of old, they who taught her how to hone her skills. She could imagine the like of peace shining on her giving her warmth as she imagined her bare feet grazing through the fresh green grass. The smell of wildflowers was filling her nose. 

Dean had calmed down after this morning; he couldn’t shake the tone of her voice from his head, the words from yesterday and the venomous words from earlier shook his core. But deep down, he knew she wasn’t evil, but he promised never to let another being manipulate him or his brother again. But the fact that she was hiding hurt him the most. What did she have to hide? He couldn’t help but see her shoulders relax, he wondered what she was thinking of, but came out of his daydream when he heard her stomach rumble. He pushed away and walked to the kitchen. He noticed Sam and Jack preparing something. 

“What are you doing?” Dean leaned on the counter. 

“Don’t give us that look… we are low on supplies, and I thought tomato soup and grilled cheese would be a good lunch for today” Sam shrugged as he tried not to let the sandwich burn.  

Dean sighed and pushed his brother out of the way, “here; this is how you do it” he said. 

“Dean I know how to make grill cheese.” 

“you’re burning it” Dean huffed and then nodded to the pot of soup, “Stir it, taste it to make sure you added enough spices” he ordered and focused on cooking. 

Jack moved out of the way of the brothers and watched them curiously. Dean seemed to relax just a little bit, but Sam seemed sad. Jack took this as a way to head back to the dungeon and talk with his new friend. 

He noticed she had lain down, and her shoulders were shaking. He could hear the muffled sobs and rushed to her side and gently took her in his arms to hug her. She needed it he knew she did. He looked at her wrists and noticed the raw red marks that were beginning to form. His eyes widened, and he tried to touch them but to no avail. The chains burned his skin; it was at times like these he wished he had his angelic powers. 

“Jack, get out of here” the voice echoed in the room. 

Dean walked in with Sam trailing behind him with they Tray for Y/N. 

“Dean she’s hurt” he voiced his concern and showed him her wrists. 

“Jack, go” was all Dean said as he walked in front of Y/N and held the chains. 

Jack watched as Dean was able to touch the chains, he didn’t get burned. 

“How come the chains don’t burn you?” Jack announced. 

“What?” Dean replied while concentrating on Y/N’s wrists, cursing at himself for treating her this way. 

“I tried to help her, but the chains burned me,” Jack said. 

“Sam said a spell to imprison me” she whispered, “But Dean was the one who held the chains” she explained. Not telling Dean about how Sam could control her with a simple command. 

“Oh,” Jack said and looked to Sam who simply nodded. Jack took that as his cue to leave while the brothers stayed with Y/N. 

“He didn’t guess your name yet?” Sam asked. 

Y/N shook her head and avoided gazing at Dean as he looked over her wounds. She hissed at his touch over the burning marks. His touch was the soft, gentle touch she remembered she felt her heart pull to him. But she pushed it down as she recalled his words. ‘Monster’ they echoed in her ear if he only knew what she truly was. 

Y/N didn’t hesitate when he treated her marks, and he loosened the chain allowing her wrists room to breathe. He wanted her to look into his eyes, and he missed how her Y/E/C/ eyes gazed into his.  But knew it would take a lot of him begging, and he wasn’t about to turn soft. 

“Y/N,” Sam said gently, “we brought you some food, won’t you please eat?” it was more of a question than a command. 

“I would rather starve” she whispered and pulled away from Dean. She curled up into a ball avoiding the brothers. 

Dean stood up abruptly, “That’s up to you princess, no one is forcing you not to eat.” He looked down at her. Her body stayed stiff and ridged facing the wall of the dungeon. “Besides, I guess the best reason is that you’re just to stuck up for our mortal food.” He sneered and marched out of the room. 

Sam walked to Y/N and sat by her. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

“Y/N, I don’t want to command you to eat, but you need something, anything” he pleaded with her. 

“I am a warrior of the underworld” she declared, “I do not need your sympathy or your food” she pulled away from him. 

Sam pulled away and walked out of the room. He closed it behind him and locked it, hoping that Jack would leave Y/N alone to her thoughts. 

Sam made his way to the war room to find Cas nursing a wound. 

“Cas? What happened?” He rushed to his side and looked at the wound. It was a large gash that seemed to fester, but Cas being an angel was able to heal himself from it. 

“Gorgon,” he said. 

“You mean like Medusa?” 

“Yes, but it wasn’t… the gorgon I faced was not a regular gorgon, have you gotten any information from Y/N?” 

“The spell you gave us… who gave it to you?” 

“Atropos, she said it would help capture Y/N… did it not work?” 

“Oh, it worked alright” Dean made his presence known as he set down the first aid kit for his brother to work on Cas. 

“Then what is the problem?”

“The problem is that she is in chains and being a bitch about giving us information” Dean growled. 

“Dean” Sam warned. 

“If she gave us what we want then this would all be over” Dean yelled. 

“Well Dean, remember when I was in chains, and the British tortured me? Maybe we shouldn’t have done this, two wrongs don’t make a right” Sam whispered as he looked to his brother, he turned to Cas, “Is there a way to reverse the spell?” he looked to Cas. 

“I’m not sure, and we could try various things” Cas shrugged. 

With Cas’s wound bandaged, Sam pushed past Dean. Dean followed Sam towards the dungeon room. Y/N lay on the bed her eyes closed not moving. Sam gently shook her shoulder only to get no response. Sam tried again and looked to Dean with panic in his eyes. 

“when was the last time she ate?” Sam asked. 

“Probably yesterday morning before we captured her,” Dean said as he undid the chain on the wall. “Shit! let's get her in the infirmary see what we can do; she’s no use to us Dead” he muttered. 

“Damn it, Dean!” Sam yelled, “now is not the time for that, she is innocent, she was doing her job, and who knows what we did to her” Sam pushed past his brother ignoring the searing pain on his bare arms from the chains. 

Dean watched as his brother moved Y/N to the infirmary and stayed back. Looking at his brother, he took the chains in his hands and removed them from her wrists. The chains stayed with him; he would bind her if he needed to. 

“Give her a room, but she doesn’t leave the bunker, ok Sam?” Dean conceded. 

“Ok, Dean” Sam agreed and began taking care of Y/N. 

Dean went to his room and slammed the door. He grabbed his music player, put on his headphones, and drowned himself in his music. 


	8. Chapter 8

Zeus threw his thunderbolt at one of his minions. His chest heaved with every breath he took. His eyes roamed along the pantheon in attendance. Some cowered in fear; others showed their allegiance. He looked to the cowering messenger, one who replaced Hermes, who was killed by Lucifer. 

“What do you mean she has disappeared?” he roared making the thunder rumble. “I want her found; she will not escape this” he roared. 

The pantheon of Gods whimpered slightly at his anger. His children looked to him and nodded at his command. Artemis, as sly as ever made her way out of his wrath. She respected her father greatly, but she did not agree with this. She would stand with her cousin, stand with her in her fight against being chained to a man. Although she knew, her cousin did like men; she shouldn’t be forced to be with one she had no choice over. 

Artemis made her way to the Underworld; the need to visit Hades strong as she had to tell him all hands were on deck for the search for Illiara. She found him pouring over locations of the lost souls. 

“Artemis,” he said without looking up. “what can I help you with my dear niece?” he walked around the table. 

“Please tell me she is safe?” she inquired. 

Hades looked at her and raised his eyebrow, “And why should I tell you? You are loyal to my brother” he stated with a sneer. 

“But not like this uncle” she muttered, “She doesn’t deserve this, all because of a prophecy against him” she walked to the table, “She’s a strong woman uncle, and she should not be chained by fate,” she spoke strongly and laced her bow on the table. 

   
He placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug, “Niece, I give you my word… she is safe, she is in good hands, and her trials are just beginning.” 

Artemis simply nodded and retreated to her woodlands, where she looked after her warriors and hunting grounds. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Y/N moaned softly, the feel of the bed was different. She felt the sting of something on her hand. She forced herself to open her eyes; she no longer felt the chains around her wrists. She looked at her left hand and found an IV with a saline bag.  She gently sat up but felt a hand on her shoulder. 

“Easy, just take it easy” Sam’s voice reached her ears. “We had to give you nutrients and water somehow,” he said as he sat back down in the chair by her bed. 

“Did you watch me all night?” she questioned with raised eyebrows. 

He cleared his throat, “Dean and I took turns.” 

She nodded and looked around the new room, “Where am I?” 

“Well… uh, we decided to give you your room, Dean took off the chains, though he still has them, so I’m guessing he can put them back on at any time? And I am sorry for what I’m about to do Y/N, but I am commanding that you stay in the bunker unless you are in danger” he said.  

Y/N let out a small hum of understanding as her eyes looked around the plain room. She pulled her knees to her chest after sitting up properly. 

“I was commissioned to protect Illiara,” she said softly, the lie coming to her naturally. “She is being forced to marry someone she doesn’t want, especially since it's her cousin and while the old Greeks have done it… she doesn’t want to” she explained. 

“Ok, so Illiara is on the run… but where does that leave you?” 

She looked to Sam resting her head on her knees as she spoke. “I help Hades round up lost souls who have escaped the river… You see, these souls are supposed to wander around until they are ready for reincarnation, these are mostly souls who couldn’t pay the fare to Charon, the ferryman of the river. His wife Styx is the guardian of the river that leads to the underworld when souls come back, and some are vengeful; others are just truly lost, it was my job while protecting Illiara to collect these souls so that they don’t cause chaos” she finished and took a deep breath. 

“I knew it; I knew you weren’t malevolent” he whispered. 

“You thought I was malevolent?” 

“Well, you work for Hades….” He began. 

Y/N growled in anger, “Hades is not EVIL, everyone says that about him, but if they paid attention, they would know that all he does is take care of the dead, he herds them to their respective fates in the afterlife… the lie about Persephone, about my…” she hesitated “Queen, she went with him voluntarily” she had saved herself from calling her mother. She bit back the tears of thinking of her. 

“Sorry, I guess it’s always the winners that write the stories,” he said and placed a hand on her knee. 

Y/N felt a small connection to Sam, but like Jack, it felt like he was a brother. She sniffled and nodded as she pulled her legs closer to her body. 

“If you are feeling up to it, Jack and I can give you a tour of the bunker,” he said softly. 

“I guess, I’m stuck here anyway, thanks to your command… thanks for putting in the prevision of being in danger so I can get out safely, not a lot of people think about that.” She smiled softly. 

“No problem,  promise me you’ll eat… please. I won’t make you, but I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” 

“OK” her voice was a whisper. 

“I’m going to let you rest, Jack is asking about your name, but I figured it would be fun for him to guess” Sam winked at her making Y/N smile. 

“Yeah, I like Jack, he reminds me of some of my playful cousins” she reminisced.  

“Ok, I’m going to let you get some rest, and I will come back and take out the IV once the bag is empty” He stood and made his way out of her room. 

Y/N relaxed a bit, happy that she was no longer in chains, but still sad at the loss of her freedom. She was at least going to be able to avoid Dean. She had a strange dream while she was unconscious, Y/N thought she heard his voice, the one that made her heart weak, trying to apologize. The one that flirted with her before he knew what she was, or at least thought he knew. She pushed the feeling down, because that Dean was gone, and he was not coming back. She sat up stretching her legs and stood on the cold tile floor. Deciding to explore the small room taking the IV pole with her and looked around. She had a memory foam bed, a private sink, and a small bathroom. 

The bathroom had a nice size bathtub; she would give anything to soak her aching body. She looked at her wrists; they were bandaged up. She could feel the marks of the chains on her, and she wondered what he would do with them if he ever found out who she was. It seemed that neither Dean nor Sam had discovered her identity. She would fight tooth and nail to keep it that way. 

Dean remained hidden as he saw her explore the room. During his time watching her he apologized, hoping that she wouldn’t remember. He felt it was better to keep his distance and make her hate him, it started mean and spiteful, but somewhere along the way and how she acted, he realized that he was unreasonable. He felt this instant attraction to her and was smitten since he first saw her, really saw her when she was pretending to arrest them. He smiled at the memory of her in her FBI suit. He heard footsteps approaching and got away from her door as quickly as possible making his way to the kitchen to try and grab a drink. 

Castiel came down the stairs just as Dean made his way to the kitchen; he was carrying a parcel in his hand. He had gone to meet with Hades himself, which was weird. The lord of the Underworld summoning him was indeed a rare occasion.

_‘Angel’ he had said, ‘is Y/N safe?’_

_‘For the time being… what is she to you?’ Castiel inquired as he tilted his head._

_Hades moved forward with the package in hand._ _‘She is a loyal fighter and disciple… she is also keeping my daughter safe from Zeus’s reach’_ _he handed the package to the angel. ‘This is a special package from Y/N’s parents’ he continued the façade, ‘if you could, I have a personal_ _message for her from her father’ he waited for Castiel to_ _agree_ _when Castiel nodded_ _Hades took a deep breath. ‘Be strong… My brave girl_ _…_ _I love you very much’ he breathed._

Castiel Thought about that part of his encounter. While Hades was relaying the message, he could have sworn that the God had a tear run down his cheek. But that would mean that Y/N was more than a disciple. Castiel would do some more digging to unravel the mystery. He found Sam and smiled. 

“I have a package for Y/N from Hades” he showed Sam the package. 

“I’ll make sure to…” Before he could finish, Dean took the package and placed it in the kitchen. 

“Nope, the prisoner needs to have her things checked before we give her anything,” he said and placed it on the table. 

Dean opened the box with his pocket knife and peered inside. Y/N had removed the IV from the top of her hand on her own; she was feeling better. Making her way she heard the sounds of voices, she watched as Dean grabbed a box from the man in the trench coat and proceeded to open it. When he started to pull things out that was familiar, she saw it, her mother’s amethyst ring, one she swore she would give her when the time was right. Y/N felt a hot rage as she stormed in when she reached Dean and her hand raised above her head. The slap she delivered echoed loudly, and the amethyst ring fell with a cling. Y/N picked it up took the box in her arms and ran to her room. 

Dean rubbed his cheek where she slapped him; he looked to Sam and Cas, who avoided looking at him. Dean grumbled and made his way to his room slamming the door. It took everything in his power to not yell and scream and tear his room apart. In her room, Y/N let out a strangled cry, the amethyst ring her mother never took off, the one she always admired as a child. It was given to her mother by her father, commissioned to represent their love. She found a letter addressed to her, her name in unique code just for her. 

_“_ _Ι_ _λλ_ _ι_ _αρα_ _, αγαπημένη σου κοπέλα, έχεις ένα πολύ σημαντικό καθήκον. Εσύ που είσαι το φως στον πατέρα σου και στον κόσμο μου. γνωρίζουμε ότι θα είστε αρκετά γενναίοι για να πολεμήσετε αυτή τη μοίρα. Αγαπημένη μου τη λεβάντα μου, με κάνει υπερήφανη, όπως ξέρω ότι θα το κάνετε. Σ 'αγαπώ πάντα το_ _Ιλλ_ _ι_ _αρα_ _μου,_

_Η μητέρα σου_

_Περσεφόνη”_

_(Illiara, agapiméni sou kopéla, écheis éna polý simantikó kathíkon. Esý_ _pou_ _eísai to fos_ _ston_ _patéra sou kai_ _ston_ _kósmo_ _mou_ _. gnorízoume óti_ _tha_ _eíste arketá gennaíoi_ _gia_ _na_ _polemísete aftí ti moíra. Agapiméni_ _mou_ _ti levánta_ _mou_ _, me kánei yperífani, ópos xéro óti_ _tha_ _to kánete._ _S '_ _agapó_ _pánta_ _to_ _I_ _lliara_ _mou_ _,_

_I_ _mitéra_ _sou_

_Persefóni_ _) (_ _Illiara, my darling girl you have_ _a_ _crucial_ _task. You who are the light in your father's and my world._ _W_ _e_ _know you will be brave enough to fight this fate. My_ _favorite_ _little lavender, make me proud as I know you will. I love you always my_ _I_ _lliara,_

_Your Mother_

_Persephone)_

Y/N could feel the tears running down her cheeks, she saw the tears stains on the paper and gently pulled it away. Holding the ring in her right hand, and placed it on her right ring finger, it began to glow, Y/N could feel her power surge just a little, almost as if the ring was helping her channel them. She didn’t notice Jack, coming in and placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“Are you ok Mallory?” he asked trying to continue their game and make her smile. 

She gave him a sad smile, “Not my name…and it’s just some things from my parents, and they knew I was homesick” she mumbled and felt her body shake with new tears. Jack held her close and let her cry. 

“Is that a ring she used to have?” He asked looking at the ring on her right hand. 

“This is her ring, she is giving it to me” she sniffled and held her hand out to admire the ring. “My father game this ring to my mother, it is a symbol of their love. I used to always play with it on her hand. She would always say, ‘My darling sweet… girl, one day you will be able to wear this ring as a symbol of how much your father and I love you” she felt her voice waver. “I wish she were here, but unfortunately, she can’t.” 

“Hey, you two,” Sam said but stopped when he saw Y/N’s tears. “hey... I’m sorry about what Dean did, he had no right to look through your stuff, it was personal, he should have known” Sam found more things in the box, “what is all of this?” he asked as he tried to pull out a scythe but couldn’t pull it out. 

Y/N chuckled and reached for it lifting it easily. She began twirling it around, moving it under her arms and back. “Something to add to my trunk” she smiled, “This is the scythe that can help slice a gorgons head easily” she smiled as she maneuvered the small scythe easily spinning it. 

“Wow, you have a lot of skill,” Sam said, “How come I couldn’t hold it” he wondered, as Y/N put it down it became heave to Sam. 

Y/N wanted to say you had to be a god to wield it but smiled and exposed the mark she knew they had seen. “You need one of these, only those who are chosen by Hades have these,” she said and hid it once again. 

Sam nodded as his lower lip slightly pouted in acceptance. He watched as some of her light came into her eyes, she rummaged through the box and found a very light violet liquid. 

“She remembered!” she squealed and took the bottle from Sam’s hands. “My mother’s special creation only found in the underworld when she is there… lavender and honeysuckle bath oil” she could feel her throat tighten and continued to rummage through the box. “Outside of the Elysian field nothing can grow, so my mother uses it to grow her herbs and flowers,” she said softly and sniffled. 

Sam placed a gentle arm around her and hugged her. “I am so sorry for what we did, for what this is doing to you. If I could reverse it would in a heartbeat, I would rather you fight by us than against us” Sam said. 

Y/N noticed the letter addressed to her by a picture of a flower. She smiled, her father also sent a note. 

_“Ιλλιαρα, αγαπημένη μου γλυκιά κοπέλα, μπορώ μόνο να ελπίζω ότι αυτή η επιστολή θα σας βρει καλά, θα φορέσετε τις μητέρες σας με υπερηφάνεια, καθώς θα βοηθήσει όχι μόνο να ελέγξετε τα αληθινά σας δώρα. Το γλυκό μου παιδί, λυπάμαι για το τι μοίρα έχει τοποθετήσει στο κεφάλι σου. Ελπίζω μόνο ότι αυτό θα σας κάνει πιο ισχυρούς. Έχω περικλείσει όχι μόνο πράγματα από τη μητέρα σου, αλλά πράγματα που μπορεί να χρειαστείς στο ταξίδι σου._

_Πάντα σε επαφή με τον πατέρα σου_

_Άδης”_

_(I Illiara, agapiméni mou glykiá kopéla, boró móno na elpízo óti aftí i epistolí tha sas vrei kalá, tha forésete tis mitéres sas me yperifáneia, kathós tha voithísei óchi móno na elénxete ta alithiná sas dóra. To glykó mou paidí, lypámai gia to ti moíra échei topothetísei sto kefáli sou. Elpízo móno óti aftó tha sas kánei pio ischyroús. Écho perikleísei óchi móno prágmata apó ti mitéra sou, allá prágmata pou boreí na chreiasteís sto taxídi sou._

_Pánta se epafí me ton patéra sou_

_Ádis) (Illiara, my darling sweet girl I can only hope that this letter finds you well, wear your mothers ring with pride as it will help not only control your true gifts but keep us with you in spirit. My sweet child, I am sorry for what fate has placed upon your head. I only hope that this will make you stronger. I have enclosed not only things from your mother, but things you might need on your journey._

_Always Watchful of You, Your Father_

_Hades)_

She placed the letter back in the box and took out the rest of the care package — ingredients for elixirs and more weapons to add to her collection. Sam and Y/N didn’t notice the figure listening in, their green eyes filled with pain and guilt. He let his anger get the better of him; he knew that. And now, his heart hurt, Dean had dreamt of her continuously, treating her like a monster only made the dreams more intense. Every time he was begging for forgiveness, and she would look at him lovingly and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. For now, Dean needed to know more. Waiting until they all left to the kitchen for a bite to eat, He snuck in and took the two papers written in the strange alphabet of what he could only guess was Greek. Dean made his way back to his room and started to figure out how to translate the letters. 

In the kitchen, Castiel watched as Y/N, Jack, and Sam sat around the table conversing about the underworld. For someone who was a minion, Castiel noted that she had much knowledge of its inner workings. He grabbed a seat next to Sam and looked at Y/N. 

“My apologies about Dean” Cas said gently, “He can be very pig-headed.” 

“No need to apologize for the brute, besides… I could care less about his feelings” she hissed and shook her head. 

“I do have a message that Lord Hades gave me from your father” Castiel took a deep breath as Y/N gave him her full attention. “Be strong… My brave girl… I love you very much,” he repeated the words. 

Y/N’s eyes filled with tears at the words her father sent, “Thank you Castiel” she whispered. 

“You can call me Cas” he smiled. 

Dean stood in the shadows watching his family interact with Y/N. He glared at the scene before him; he was conflicted, Dean wanted to be with her, this strong pull he had towards her was hard to ignore. But at the same time, he couldn’t get too close. He had to distance himself as much as he could. Dean pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and made his way back to his room to sit isolated until he could be safe from questioning eyes. He took the slips of paper and looked at the intricate Greek letters. 

Tilting his head, he made his way into his brother's room quickly and quietly. He grabbed his brother's laptop and settled into his desk the notes in front of him and the google search bar on the bright screen. He began with a simple search of the Greek alphabet and started to decipher the notes slowly. He did not pay too much attention to the context of the notes. When he reached the end, he saw the two names Persephone and Hades. The rest of the note was harder to translate, especially the name at the top. It looked like it didn’t have a translation. It was a mystery he had to solve. 


	9. Chapter 9

It was a month with Y/N living in the bunker and providing research tactics for Sam when he went on hunts with Dean. She had found a way to avoid him; if she had to talk to him, it was ‘Please,’ ‘Excuse me’ and ‘That’s fine.’ She found it easier to accept that he was a jerk, and there were many times where she saw traces of the man who flirted with her, but in the end, the way he treated her made her placed strong walls. 

It was one night where Sam came rushing in from the garage with Dean bleeding out. Y/N sprang into action as she helped Sam place him in the medical wing. 

“Please tell me this was a regular monster and not one of the Greek varieties” she wondered as she grabbed a pair of scissors to cut Deans shirt. 

“I don’t know; we were doing great killing the werewolves when all of a sudden there was a big commotion… This thing had three heads!” Sam exclaimed. 

“Three-headed dog three heads? or dragon, lion, and goat three heads?” she looked to Sam for a quick response. 

“The second one.”

“Son of a Bitch, you guys just faced a chimera” she cursed and began looking for herbs, “I need you to use a syringe and get as much of the poison you can get out of him… it’s going to look like black tar” she said as she rummaged through herbs and liquids she had procured from her father over the month through his care packages. 

Sam watched as she worked putting in liquids and herbs that he had never seen before. Dean groaned in pain as Sam used the syringe and was able to grab the black tar-like poison. 

“Is that enough?” he asked. 

Dean’s vision was going in and out of consciousness. He heard Y/N’s voice and Sam’s. But his body was starting to feel cold. He felt his soul almost leave his body. He was floating, he could see Y/N, but she looked different her hair… It was white at the roots with the tips showing a majestic lilac color, her eyes the irises were a bright purple like fire. He felt an instant connection to her and then a hand on his shoulder. 

‘Not yet’ the man said, he didn’t seem like a reaper, in fact, he wasn’t on the natural plane for a reaper to collect his soul. ‘No matter what happens, you must protect her… don’t let her light die out’ the man continued, Dean noticed the staff he was holding, it resembled the symbol of Hades. 

Before Dean could ask him who he was, he was thrust back into his body. He gave a loud gasp and tried to sit up, but the pain was excruciating. 

“Ok, Sam, he needs to drink this, this will nullify the Chimera’s poison, and we can stitch him up,” she said as she proceeded to hand him the potion. 

“Ummm, you do it, I need to hold him down,” Sam softly said as she tried to get Dean to focus. “Hey, Dean, listen you need to drink whatever Y/N gives you,” he said as Y/N pressed the bowl to his lips. 

Dean spluttered and tried to turn away. It tasted awful, and it burned his throat. 

“I know… trust me I know how it tastes, but if you don’t drink it, you will DIE” She said as she forced his mouth open and forced the concoction down his throat. 

Dean took a hard swallow and sat back. He could feel his body temperature rise. Perspiration tingled on his skin, but he started to regain consciousness. He looked to Sam and nodded, his signal that he was ok. He went to look at Y/N, but she was already gone. He searched around frantically and looked to Sam who smiled at him sadly. 

“She went back to the library” he muttered as he prepared the needle and thread to stitch up Dean. “She knows how to defeat the” He paused, “… she called it a chimera…. Well, she knows how to defeat it, Dean I’m leaning towards letting her come with us… we can’t let that thing loose, and if she can fight it…” Sam looked to Dean.

“Sam… Just make sure she stays close to us” was all Dean said as he grabbed a piece of cloth and bit down. 

Sam finished stitching Dean and let him rest. He patted Deans shoulder and walked away. This time was a close call, and it wasn’t because of a regular monster. Reaching the Library, he found Y/N pouring over many of the texts they had. Some of them had sticky notes on them with corrections, and others had solutions to unsolvable monsters. He could see the bags under her eyes that started to form; he wondered if she had any rest in the past month. 

“Hey,” Sam said as he sat on the table watching her read. 

She didn’t even look up from her book, “Yes.” 

“Thanks for what you did, back there… You didn’t…”

“Yes, I did… He’s your brother, and no matter what he’s done to me, you need him Sam” she shrugged and scribbled down something on another sticky note holding it up for him. “I need these ingredients, this way I can make enough of the anti-venom for your guys,” she said and continued.   

“Ummm, Ok, where do I find… Horn of Satyr?... is that a thing?” Sam raised his eyebrow. “and wait I need, Siren’s scale? Most of the Sirens we encountered don’t have scales?” he glanced at the list and looked to her. 

“That’s because those Sirens aren’t Greek sirens, they are Lucifer’s sirens, carbon copies” she yawned and shook her head. “The original sirens are the daughters of the Muses and Archelaus; they are the ones who stay in the sea” she stood but faltered slightly making Sam hold her around her waist to keep her steady. 

“Hey… when was the last time you slept?” He asked as her head slumped forward. “This isn’t ok, Y/N” he whispered and picked her up in his arms. 

Dean had pushed himself to get up and moving again, and there was no time for resting. He was going to walk into the library when he heard Sam’s conversation with Y/N. He watched as the scene played out, his anger rising as he watched Sam hold on to Y/N and then carry her off. He wanted to punch his brother, wanted to yell at him to stay away from her. Dean almost did but stopped himself. He was dangerous, and he proved that to her when they captured her. Dean showed her the side of him that he was most scared of, his anger, his wrath. He talked himself down; Sam was a better choice for her, he was gentler, kinder, empathetic. He was broken, wrathful, and harsh. 

Taking a shaky breath, he felt the lump in his throat and swallowed it down, the one chance he had with her. The one way he wanted to be with her since the moment they met, gone and it wouldn’t come back. Not if he had anything to say about it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Is there any sign of her re-surfacing?” the voice called out. 

“No, my goddess, she has been undetectable for over a month now,” the voice said. 

Aphrodite stood from her desk in her office. She walked over and smiled sweetly. 

“What does one have to do to find an ugly overbearing wretch from the underworld!” Her voice low and sweet, but her face contorted with malice. 

The minion cowered in fear; he did not want to inquire the wrath of Aphrodite. Her hair glowed like the sun as it flowed behind her. She walked out of her quarters and towards another office just down the way — her son, whom she had with Ares, Deimos how dealt with Fear. She smiled at him as he poured over his work. 

“My sweet child not to worry we will find her,” she said. 

“Mother, everyone thinks I am Hephaestus’s son… What will happen when they find out?” He said. 

“My naïve child, they already know, there is no way that I would have lain with Hephaestus… The bitch Hera made me marry him, jealous wench” she said as she filed her nails. 

“I don’t want Illiara, what kind of match would that be, God of Fear and the Goddess of…. What are her powers anyway?” he looked to his mother. 

“No one knows, but whatever Zeus commands, we shall give, why should she get a free pass,” Aphrodite said and caressed her sons face. 

“Now, let's see if we can manipulate our dear Dean with fear to drag her out, he should know where she is; I felt how attracted he was to her when I found them… I will help Zeus any way I can for you to rise” she sauntered off leaving her son Deimos to look for his file on Dean Winchester. 

While the god of fear, Deimos didn’t want to be anywhere near the underworld. The thought of being with Illiara revolted him, not because she wasn’t beautiful, but because she was a woman. Deimos had always had his eyes set on Dionysus. But until he could figure out a way to be with him, Deimos would have to do what he was told. Now, he was never told which fear to give Dean Winchester, only to cause fear. Deimos figured a fear of losing Y/N, as he knew she was called on the mortal plane, would help spark Dean to take action and keep Y/N safe. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_She lay on a blanket letting the sun shine down on her face_ _,_ _and_ _he_ _watched her as_ _she smiled_ _— t_ _he smile that could stop his heart_ _._ _He felt himself reach for a grape and feed it to her. She smiled and laughed_ _;_ _it_ _rang in his ears like a crystal bell, sweet and melodic._

_She shook her head and gazed at him lovingly,_ _“That was very cliché Winchester_ _.”_

_“Only for_ _you_ _._ _”_

_He couldn’t help himself, he shifted his position and leaned his face close to hers. His nose touched hers as if asking permission to_ _seal_ _her_ _lips with his. She lifted her chin and closed the gap_ _— e_ _lectricity_ _sending shockwaves through his body. He deepened the kiss, his tongue battling hers as her hand touched his cheek._ _When they broke_ _,_ _there_ _was nothing but silence. His eyes looked into hers, the world melting around them._

_It happened in an instant, the skies_ _darkened,_ _and_ _the wind howled. The scene changed,_ _he_ _was battling. He was fighting off a horse with the torso_ _, arms_ _,_ _and_ _head of a man. It was s_ _winging_ _its_ _sword at Dean. He pushed back and began to run, his eyes searching for her, only to see her in her battle with_ _a man he recognized, Zeus. His legs were heavy as he tried to run to her, but they_ _just_ _got farther and farther away. He could feel himself yell and call out to her, but no avail._ _He saw as Zeus held the_ _lightning bolt above his head, and then_ _…._

Dean awoke in a pool of sweat; he winched at the sharp pain coming from his wound. He took a few calming breaths before climbing out of his bed and walking to the sink by his door. He gazed into the mirror and closed his eyes. That was not his usual dream, not the dreams that usually haunt him. He hissed in pain and looked down at the blood that began to seep. It was a hell of a time for Cas to be out of reach to heal Dean. 

Peeling the shirt off him, he groaned and saw the damage, in his sleep he popped a stitch. He walked to his drawer and pulled out the kit. He failed to notice that Y/N had seen what had happened. 

“Popped a stitch?” 

He jumped at the sound of her voice. He could hear the indifference in it, and it hurt like a stab wound to the gut. He could hear her sigh. 

“Sit down; I was coming to bring you the next dose of medicine to flush the poison out of your system… You must drink, Every. Last. Drop.” She emphasized. “when I say every last drop, I mean exactly that got it” 

He merely nodded as he took the cup from her hand. He held it for a second as her fingers grazed his wound making his skin shudder. He watched as she cleaned his wound and prepared the needle. She paused and stared at him. 

“I’m not stitching you until you drink that” her voice annoyed at him. 

Dean took a deep breath and began to drink the foul medicine. He wanted to stop only to feel her hand on the cup urging him to continue. He felt the last bit of medicine go in until she held his chin and tilted the cup further back. He could sense the last drops of the liquid reach his tongue, and she removed the cup. 

“Follow instructions, when you are told every last drop, it means every. last. Drop!” she chided before cursing, “Damn mortals” under her breath.  

She handed him a towel to bite on hastily and began to sew. She tried to make it quick and neat. She tried to keep her emotions under control, the look of the gash making her eyes tear. She knew who sent the Chimera, and she was already blaming herself for their misfortune. If she had never met him on that hunt in Illinois, if she had just gone to a different state, he would be safe. Dean felt her demeanor change, and he looked down at her, he could see the single tear roll down her eye. He removed the towel from his mouth. 

“You Ok?” 

“Fine” she muttered and stood after cutting the thread. She reached for some anti-bacterial cream and spread it on his wound gently, finishing it off with a bandage to keep it safe. 

“Thanks” 

“Don’t mention it… ever” she said as she walked out of his room. 

Dean stood and chased after her. He was moving on his own; he needed to make things right. 

“Y/N…. Y/N wait please!” he grabbed her hand. 

She tried to pull away, but he held on. She didn’t need this, didn’t need his comfort, never needed his support at all. But something felt different. 

“I’m sorry… I was scared, I was angry, I… Sam and I, our lives have been nothing but misfortune, I took it out on you when you did nothing but mind your business and save people.” 

“Ok, that’s nice… thanks,” she tried to move away. 

“Can we start over? Please, I want to get to know you… I do, Sam and Jack like you, hell Cas likes you too” Dean smiled, “I will give you one punch… One good punch and we can start over, deal?” 

“Can I go now?” she said as Dean let her go. 

Dean watched as she stormed off and into her room. He wanted to follow her but decided against it. Sam watched from the crack behind his door; Jack was there with him, they were talking about ways to cheer up Y/N. Sam and Jack had watched the encounter and looked at each other. The cogs in their heads turning with ideas. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hades walked along the long corridor leading to the small part of the underworld where Hephaestus worked in the forge of the Gods. There he made their weapons and tools, using the Greek fire Hades provided for his work.  In his right hand, Hades held plans, something he felt would come into play. His omens were getting stronger, and he only hoped that fate would not be cruel to his daughter. But then again, he was talking about the Fates, whom in all the tales could be brutal and mischievous. 

“Hephaestus,” he called, his voice echoing throughout the caves. “Nephew I have a commission for you.” 

“And why should I make anything for you?” the deep voice called back. 

“Because I know that your children are not yours, you know as well as I that they are fathered by Aries,” Hades sauntered deeper into Hephaestus's forge and raised his eyebrow. “My brother  likes to think he is in control, he is trying my patience, he will regret it once things play out.” 

“What do you need.” 

Hephaestus walked out of the shadows, he was at least close to seven feet tall, with a broad muscular body. He walked with a limp, and his face filled with scars. Those were the results of Hera throwing him off of Mount Olympus when he was a baby. Hades had been kind and gave him a place to work and foster his talents.  

“I need you to make these,” Hades unrolled the scroll on top of the workbench. 

Hephaestus's eyes widened at the schematics before him. These were plans for metal cuffs strong enough to imprison a god. Hephaestus looked to Hades; he wondered what the God of the Dead was planning. 

“Who are these for?” Hephaestus questioned. 

“Illiara, the fates have shown me a piece of the tapestry, I hope does not come to pass, if it does, then I need to restrain her and help her regain what she will lose,”

Hephaestus noticed the pain in the Gods voice. Never in the history of the gods has Hades take any action against Olympus, this would be his first time. Retrieving the plans from the workbench, Hephaestus sighed. 

“Do you have someone in mind that can handle these cuffs?” 

“I do, they already have the chains, they just need to have them at the right moment” Hades turned to leave, letting Hephaestus begin his work. 


	10. Chapter 10

Sleep did not come easy for Y/N. The one thing she had hoped would happen, happened. Dean had a near death experience, and he was feeling guilty because of it. She didn’t want to accept his apology; she wanted to be angry forever. Y/N turned to her side and hugged the pillow next to her. She couldn’t get the feeling of her fingers touching his skin out of her mind how she had dreamed of running her hands across his body, her lips kissing every inch of him. She shook the thought out of her head and groaned. She didn’t want this; she didn’t want her life to turn to this. If only Sam hadn’t said the spell, she would be far away from them.  

She sat up and wiped away the stray tear when she heard a knock on the door.

“Come in” she choked. 

“Hey so… I was thinking, I know it’s risky, but if you stay close to us I can get you out of here” Sam said and smiled. 

“I don’t know, what if once I set foot out there…. We get attacked.” 

“I am telling you Y/N; you may leave this bunker, but only if you come back with me, Dean, Jack or Cas. I am also telling you that, you may use your powers in a fight if necessary” He said. 

Y/N felt the command wash through her body. She felt as if chains of restraint loosening. 

“Sam… are you sure this is a good Idea?” she whispered and kept her eyes from looking to him. 

Sam walked to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder while lifting her chin with the other, “Yes, I’m sure.” 

“Hey, Melody!” Jack said as he walked in making Sam step back. “We should go shopping, and you look like you need new clothes,” he said and looked around. 

“Jack… You should have heard the others calling me by my name; you can stop guessing” she shook her head and smiled. 

“OH, I know, but it’s fun to pretend and guess,” he shrugged. “Plus it helps you smile, I like when you smile” he walked out of the room making Sam and Y/N chuckle. 

Y/N got ready and met with them in the Kitchen; she smiled as she watched Sam cook pancakes, eggs, and bacon. She loved that smell. Once it was ready, she filled her plate close to the brim. She had taken to only eating small, but after the emotional rollercoaster, she would feast. She dug in and moaned as the taste of sweet pancake mixed with syrup hit her taste buds. 

“These are sooooo good,” she said, “Underworld food has got nothing on this” 

“Glad you like it,” he said as he watched her fill her plate with bacon. 

Dean walked in after about five minutes of smelling bacon, his mouth watering ready to taste it. He frowned when he found that it was all gone. 

“Sam…. Where’s the bacon?” he looked around and noticed Y/N’s plate. 

His eyes widened as she took three strips and ate them all at once, licking her fingers in delight. 

“You ate all the bacon?” he gave her an annoyed look. 

Y/N picked up her plate not giving him any importance as she placed her dirty dished in the sink and kissed Sam’s cheek. 

“Thanks, Sam, it was good” she patted his shoulder and walked off. She ignored the glares she was receiving from Dean. 

Dean looked at Sam giving him a complete bitch face. Sam cleaned up the kitchen not bothering to cook more bacon for Dean. Sam walked to his brother and gave him a shrug. 

“I told you so,” he said, “I saw what you said to Y/N… It’s going to take a lot more than that for her to talk to you” He said. 

“I… what are you two a thing now?” Dean sneered. 

Sam looked at him surprised, “Are you jealous? Dean, you have done nothing but toss her aside and treat her like a monster that she’s not.” Sam shook his head while crossing his arms. “You have no right to feel jealous Dean…. You had your chance to not get in this predicament the moment I said it was a mistake. The moment I told you it was wrong, and you still went with it, I should have stopped you. But the difference between you and me… Is when I did it, I wanted to treat her like a person. You treated her like a prisoner” Sam spat and poked his brother’s chest as he walked away. 

Dean rubbed the spot his brother poked him on. He watched as the trio left the bunker without him. He was going to Miss Y/N first outing since they held her. He punched the wall in anger. He knew Sam was right. Sam was better for Y/N. He paced around the bunker waiting for Cas; it was only a minute since he thought it that Cas walked in. 

“Aren’t you going with them Dean?” he wondered as he walked to his friend. 

“Cas, heal me.” 

“Ok, Dean but I’m on my way to meet with Hades, he has another package for Y/N.” 

Dean closed his eyes as Cas healed him. He looked to the angel and thought long and hard about his next move. 

“I’m coming with you,” Dean said as he grabbed his jacket and motioned for Cas to come with him. 

Dean and Cas made headed to the Impala and drove off to meet with Hades. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Y/N gave Jack a bite of her giant pretzel. She missed the mall, missed shopping. She smiled at Sam as they sat on a bench watching the people move by. 

“Thanks,” she said and watched the people walk by. 

“No problem… Hey, have you heard from Illiara?” Sam asked. 

“She is safe, with friends… they are doing a good job of keeping her under Zeus’s radar. But the lost souls are roaming, and they need to return to the river” she said. 

“Well, now that you are out and about, we can help you with those in-between cases.” Sam nodded as they finished eating their pretzel. “Come on, let’s get you some clothes.” 

They spent their time roaming the stores, some fun, some serious. Y/N had never smiled so much since they had met her. She felt like she was building a new home. It wasn’t long before they were loading various bags into the trunk and making their way back. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean waited with Cas for the God of the Underworld. He looked at his watch and sighed. 

“Did he give you a time… or... does he show up?” 

“Well, he usually shows up Dean,” Cas said as he placed his hands in his pocket. 

The wind howled, and the skies darkened. The ground began to rumble and shook. Dean held on to the Impala for stability. The earth opened, and in its wake, a man emerged. He had slick black hair tied in a low ponytail. He wore a black three-piece suit, with a red button-up shirt and a black tie with his symbol as a tie pin. He placed his hands in his pockets as he walked towards them. The atmosphere began to normalize. 

“I’m surprised to see Dean Winchester here. I would think he would be torturing my best warrior,” he said and scowled at him, his blue eyes blazing like flames. 

“I never laid a hand on her except to take off the damn chains,” Dean growled. “Look… I’m sorry, Please I want all this to end. A freaking Chimera attacked my brother and me, and I don’t want your fight to clash with ours” he calmed himself down. 

“I know… I am trying my best to keep the fighting away from you mortals… tell me is she safe?” He asked trying to not seem like a concerned parent, but he failed. 

“What is she to you?” Dean picked up on his emotion. 

He fixed his tie, “My daughter’s best friend…like she is my daughter, her father and I are very close.” 

“Ok, well you said you have a care package for her… where is it?” Dean asked. It was then that the ground rumbled, and a bark sounded. 

“I have decided to let her have Cerberus as a guide,” He said and smiled. 

Deans eyes widened as the three-headed dog appeared. 

“No… NO WAY! Are you insane, that thing is HUGE” Dean placed his hands on his head as he looked up at Cerberus? 

“My apologies” Hades said as he waved his hand and Cerberus turned into a husky. The husky padded up to Dean and sniffed at him growling. 

Dean looked at the dog and tilted his head, “Who’re you growling at?” He called to the dog. “Why would Y/N need the dog?” he asked Hades. 

“Well… he can track lost souls, and he can keep Y/N company until Illiara can come out of hiding.” he shrugged and patted the dog on the head. “Take care of him” he began to leave. 

Cas mounted the dog into the Impala. Dean chased after Hades. 

“What can I do to make Y/N happy?” He called out. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I…. I want to make things right.” 

“Give her lavender, and take her star gazing” he smiled. “stargazing is her favorite thing to do, lavender is a flower her mother is fond of, and Y/N has loved since she could walk.” he disappeared before Dean could ask more. 

Dean got into the car and jumped when Cerberus liked his face and panted. 

“I hope you’re potty trained” He muttered as he drove back to the bunker. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Y/N had put her new things away and decided to make something for Jack and Sam. She put on a baggy shirt short shorts and flip-flops. She turned on her Bluetooth speaker and played her favorite playlist. She decided to make Baklava from scratch. She had begun thawing the phyllo dough to work it out. She decided to use the honey from the Elysian fields and chop a combination of different nuts. She began constructing the pastry and placing it in the oven. The sweet smell reached Dean as he pulled up. As soon as Cas opened the door, Cerberus barked and ran to the scent. 

“Damn it, Cas!” Dean yelled as he chased after the dog. “Hey get back here” he watched as the dog sniffed by Y/N’s room and then dashed to the rest of the bunker. 

Y/N was oblivious to the noise as her hips swayed to the music. The soft melodic guitar sounds of Zeppelins “Over the Hill and Far away” came on as Dean was running past. He came to a halt and froze. His eyes took in the movement of her hips, the way her head bobbed to the beat. He swallowed as she spun in the kitchen her body moving. 

Cerberus made his way into the kitchen catching Y’N’s attention. She squealed and paused. 

“Cerberus?” she tilted her head at the dog who sat at the sound of his name, “CERBERUS!” She squealed and fell to her knees hugging the dog. She was oblivious to what Dean had seen. 

“Yeah, this was Hade’s latest care package, it comes from him,” Dean said and leaned against the door frame. 

“Oh, thanks for letting him come” her voice showed no emotion towards him, Dean was getting annoyed. 

“I’m Trying Y/N/N” he let slip. 

“Y/N/N?” she questioned, “What does that mean?” 

“It’s a nickname I had for you since we first met.” He blushed, “I… I am sorry Y/N, I am… I’m a hot head ok; I get it… but, the way I treated you, I regret it, ” his eyes looked at her at her. 

Y/N looked at him, and her heart stopped. She didn’t know what to say. She remembered his previous attempt at making amends. Bawling her hand into a fist, she pulled it back and punched him in the Jaw. 

“There is my one punch” she dusted off her hands and watched as he regained his balance. “As for the rest, you’ll have to try to impress me,” she said and turned to the sound of the buzzer signaling the dessert was ready. 

Taking it out of the oven Dean saw how she took it out of the pan and drizzled honey and chocolate over it. The smell alone made his mouth water. 

“SAM! JACK! I GOT SOME BAKLAVA FOR YOU” she said placing two pieces on plates for them. 

Sam and Jack ran in, past dean and grabbed the delectable pastry. 

“Y/N this smells sooooo good,” Jack said as he took a bite. 

“Oh boy” Sam closed his eyes to savor it, “Where did this honey come from?” he wondered. 

“The Elysian fields,” she said. 

Dean made a move to try and grab some but felt a sharp sting on his hand. Y/N had smacked his hand away from the delicious treat.

“You don’t get any,” she said acknowledging his presence in front of Sam and Jack. 

Y/N took the platter away from him and earned a spot at the table by Jack and Sam. She gave Dean a sideways glance as he glared at the trio eating the desert. Cerberus looked from Dean to Y/N, he tilted his head and walked towards her taking his rightful place by her side. Sam and Jack gasped. 

“When did we get a dog?” Jack Squealed. 

“How did he get in here,” Sam questioned his brother.

They said at the same time. 

“This is Cerberus, and it seems lord Hades,” she swallowed the lump in her throat. “Felt that he would be of use to us” she finished as she took one last bite of her pastry. 

Castiel walked in and saw the commotion. 

“Hi Cas, Baklava?” Y/N smiled as she offered him a piece.  

“Wait… Cas gets a piece… Come on Y/N; I said I was sorry, you punched me, what more do I need to do?” Dean raised his hands in frustration as he saw Cas take a bite. 

“mmmm, honey from the Elysian fields” He smiled, “Thank you Y/N” his smile faltered when he looked to Dean who glared at him. “I will enjoy this in my room,” he said as he rushed past Dean. 

Y/N smiled and grabbed the tray and walked past Dean. 

“Where are you going with the Baklava” Dean asked. 

Y/N turned to him and shrugged, “My room… Cerberus come” she said, and the dog followed her. 

Dean looked to Sam and Jack, raising his hands and gesturing while he lost his voice. They both got up, Sam eating his last bite as he walked by Dean. 

“That is not funny Sammy” Dean called after him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was three days later, and Sam, Dean, and Y/N traveled towards the Chimera’s location. Cerberus sat next to Y/N his head hanging out the open window of the Impala. Dean gave some glances now and then and couldn’t help but smile at the sight. He liked seeing Y/N and Cerberus in the backseat of Baby. They drove for about thirty minutes before Cerberus started to give a low growl. 

“Turn into the field,” Y/N said as she watched Cerberus’s movements. 

Dean turned Baby into the field and parked her. Y/N, Sam, Dean, and Cerberus climbed out of the car. Dean opened the trunk to let everyone get their weapons. Y/N had produced enough anti-venom to administer in case the Chimera stung them. She looked at her scythe and twirled it in her hands.  The trio along with Cerberus made their way to the center of the field. There Y/N could feel the hot breath of the Chimera. Waving her hand, she revealed it, its heads snarling as it prepared to charge at them. 

“Ok, whatever happens, we need to find a way to incapacitate it.” She roamed around it, her eyes never leaving the beast. “No sudden movements.” 

“Hey, doesn’t this thing breath fire?” Dean asked getting a look from Sam, “What! I read” he told his brother as he focused back on the beast.

“Good point,” Y/N muttered, “Right now, we would need a way to distract it… Cerberus” Y/N called to the dog. 

Cerberus shifted to his pure form. The three heads snarling at the Chimera, and flames engulfed the three-headed dog. 

“We fight fire with fire,” Y/N said to the brothers as she took a jumping stance. 

“Well, what do we do?” Sam asked. 

“You guys concentrate your firepower on the sides, and I’ll get on Cerberus and try to attack her from above.” She shrugged. 

“Wait, did you say her?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah, most Chimera’s are girls, Duh!” Y/N said as she took a running leap and landed on top of Cerberus middle head. “Ok, boy, you ready?” She called out. 

Cerberus let out a snarling bark as he pawed at the ground ready to charge. 

“Y/N, I don’t think this is a …” Sam had begun to say as he and Dean sauntered into their positions. 

“Cerberus, Fetch!” Y/N called out as Cerberus charged at the Chimera. 

Sam and Dean began opening fire as Cerberus, and the Chimera clashed. Dean had lost track of Y/N and started to get worried only to hear a battle cry coming from above. Her hair whipped in the wind as she landed on the Chimera’s back and slashed the scythe down on to it slashing it in half. The mangled body dropped, and Y/N slipped into a puddle of blood. She got up and shook off the excess, Cerberus barked, and all three heads proceeded to lick at Y/N. 

“Ok, Ok, Cerberus STOP” she commanded. 

Dean walked up to Y/N, careful to maintain a safe distance. He watched her interact with the three-headed dog and couldn’t help but smile. 

“That was awesome,” he breathed, “you are good at what you do.” 

Y/N blushed but maintained her focus on Cerberus. “Thanks,” she stated and placed her forehead on the middle head, “Ok, Cerberus, down boy.”

Cerberus took the command to shift back into his husky state. He ran around in a circle before running towards Sam who gave him a generous pat on the head. Dean admired Y/N from afar as she walked towards Sam. An Idea sprung to mind as he walked back to the Impala with the others behind him. 

“Let's grab a motel, and freshen up, rest for a day before we head back,” He suggested looking to Sam and Y/N. 

Y/N concentrated on putting her weapon away before shrugging at Dean, her eyes refusing to look at him. Dean noticed and sighed to himself as he looked to Sam who gave him a small smile. 

Sam cleared his throat before he spoke, “Yeah, that sounds good, we can rest up, and Y/N can clean up.” Sam’s tone was indifferent as he finished putting his things away and slid into the passenger seat. 

Dean looked down at his feet and sighed before closing Baby’s trunk. He got into the Driver's seat, turned the ignition, and drove off. It took at least two hours on the road before they reached a reasonable motel. Y/N had sprung for her room, leaving Sam and Dean alone to talk. 

“What are you doing Dean?” Sam shook his head as he unpacked a few things. 

“I’m trying to make amends, Sam, I am trying to be nice” Dean kept his back away from his brother. 

“Whatever you are going to do…” Sam took a deep breath before letting it out, “Make sure you do it right and don’t piss her off.” 

“Thanks, Sammy,” Dean whispered.  

Dean left Sam alone in the room and walked next door to Y/N’s. Dean’s palms were sweaty, and his heart was racing. He was about to knock when her door swung open. She gave him a once-over and raised her eyebrow. 

“I could sense you,” she whispered, “What do you want?” 

She leaned against the frame not letting him in. Dean cleared his throat and looked down at his feet. 

“I wanna take you somewhere if you’d like.” He muttered. 

“Why?” she crossed her arms and glared at him. 

“Please, I have ouzo, Figured you could use a strong liquor you like” he shrugged his shoulders. 

Y/N sighed looking at his defeated form, “Fine one shot of ouzo wherever you are taking me, and that’s it.” She was thankful that she had showered and dressed. It was one of the perks of being able to use her powers. 

She grabbed her jacket and followed him to Baby, sitting on the passenger side. Dean started the car and drove off to a nearby spot her knew would have a clear view of the stars. Dean parked the car by the lake and helped Y/N out. He led her to Baby’s hood and helped her on. Y/N took one look at the clear sky and smiled, and she loved looking at the constellations. It was one of the things she did from the underworld with her father. He would open up a small area of the world and allowed her to chart the stars and watch them. 

Dean poured her a shot of Ouzo while making one for himself before sitting next to her. 

“So, to a fresh start” He had brought her back to reality, and she took the glass. 

“A fresh start” she repeated and drank her shot. 

She hissed as the liquid burned her throat, but it felt good. Dean drank his shot and choked at the feel of the alcohol hitting his throat. 

“So, What’s it like working for the lord of the dead?” Dean was trying to make small talk.  

“Hmm, Well so far I’m glad I haven’t angered him with this predicament… I can only wonder what he must think,” she muttered as she poured herself another shot. 

“He understands that we put you in a weird predicament, but it keeps you and Illiara safe. Besides,” he followed her lead and took another shot of the liquor. “you looked like you could use a night to unwind and stargaze” he whispered. 

Dean looked to Y/N and felt his breath get caught in his throat at how the moon shone on her. His pulse quickened, and his heart was pounding on his chest. He leaned in closer, his lips millimeters from hers when she pulled away. 

“We should head back; We need to get an early start to the bunker” She got off the hood of Baby and sat on the passenger side. 

Dean closed his eyes and sighed. He shouldn’t have done it, but he couldn’t help it. Taking his rightful spot on the driver’s side, he drove them back to the motel. Both of them not able to get sleep thinking of the almost kiss that happened. 


	11. Chapter 11

Coming back to the bunker from the Chimera hunt, Y/N kept to herself. She tried to avoid Dean as much as possible after he almost kissed her. Y/N placed her things in her room as Cerberus lay in his bed. He gave a small yawn and closed his eyes. Y/N changed out of her gear and turned on her Bluetooth speaker connecting it to her phone. She looked through her playlist and sighed.

The soft tunes of Lana Del Ray’s ‘Dark Paradise’ filled the room. Something about the song the song called to her. She didn’t know what, but she always found herself singing along to it.

“And there's no remedy for memory your face Is like a melody; it won't leave my head. Your soul is hunting me and telling me, that everything is fine. But I wish I was dead.”

Dean heard the soft tones of the song and Y/N’s voice fill the air. He leaned against the wall his head tilted back as he closed his eyes and sighed. The way she sang the song, sounded like she lost something, or was losing herself. He knew the feeling. He wished he could take the pain away. He thought back to what happened last night, the way the moon lit her face, the way his heart skipped a beat as he leaned in. Coming back to reality he pushed off the wall and made his way out to the garage, passing by Sam.

“Going on a supply run be right back,” he shouted quickly.

Sam rushed off his bed and watched as Dean jogged towards the garage. It was then he noticed the sounds of music coming from Y/N’s room. Sam found her jamming to ‘Iron Man’ by Black Sabbath, by the time Sam reached her. He laughed when she held Cerberus by his mug and sang to him.

“Nobody wants him. He stares at the world. Planning his vengeance. That he will soon unfold.” She belted as Cerberus howled with her.

“I guess he likes this song?” Sam made himself known.

Y/N jumped and placed her hand on her heart. She laughed and stood from her kneeled position. She blushed when Sam came in. No one had ever caught her singing before.

“So, what is there to do around here?” She asked.

Jack came in and smiled.

“Let's watch something!” Jack shouted as he made his way to Dean’s man cave.

Y/N had stayed clear of Dean’s “Man Cave.” She was sure she wouldn’t be welcome. Being in there with Sam and Jack made her comfortable.

“So, what should we watch? and should I make popcorn?” Sam clapped his hands together.

“I don’t know. I guess let’s scroll through and see what catches our eyes” Y/N shrugged and leaned back into one of the armchairs.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean walked out of the flower shop with a bouquet of lavender. He never was one for being romantic, but something about Y/N made his try. Dean then made his way to the market and grabbed other essential items that they needed for the bunker. All the while, he never felt the pair of eyes that were watching him.

Deimos, God of fear, looked on as Dean made his purchases. He couldn’t sense any trace of Illiara on him. Was she safe? Did she find a way to cloak herself? These questions ran through his head as he watched Dean get in his Impala and drive off.

“Any sign of them my son?” A thick, gruff voice asked.

Aries, God of War, walked up to his son and crossed his arms.

“The eldest Winchester is alone, but there were no traces of her.” Deimos sighed, it was the truth. Even if there were a trace, he would never tell his father that.

“Dionysus said she had no visited Bacchanals either. This situation is troubling,” Aries grumbled.

“Why can’t she be alone, there are other goddesses for me,” Deimos stated, “Or Gods” he grumbled.

Aries titled his head at his son. He knew, no matter how much his son hid it, he knew.

“Well, let’s see what we can do, maybe we can draw her out with something, what if we take this… Dean Winchester?” Aries said as he disappeared.

Deimos sighed, he needed to find a way to warn Illiara, to get her to try and fight her way out of this. If he had to, he would need to join her in fighting against Zeus’s egotistical ways.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean came back to the bunker to hear a commotion coming from the Men of Letters bathroom. He could hear a muffled voice and what sounded like water splashing. Dean then heard voices coming from the kitchen. He decided to check the kitchen first and deal with the rest later. As he walked in, Dean watched as Sam and Y/N sat across from each other. Y/N was laughing, as Sam was telling her the story of their first case from when he got out of Stanford, the lady in a white case.

“Yeah, so he jumps in and comes out caked in mud.” Sam shook his head laughing.

“OK, that I would have paid to see, Dean caked in mud, he must have looked ridiculous.” She shook her head and giggled.

“It was no picnic princes,” his gruff-voiced filled the kitchen making Sam and Y/N pause.

Dean hid the flowers behind his back while setting the supplies on the table. He made sure to keep them out of sight as he turned to walk away. A soft smile is playing on his lips as Dean took one of the springs of lavender and went to her room. He placed it gingerly on her pillow; he wondered if she would know who it was. As he walked out of her room, he heard a loud splash.

“HELP!”

Jack’s voice echoed through the bunker as Y/N, Sam, and Dean rushed to the Men of Letters bathroom. When they opened the door, they met with a splash of water. Cerberus shook the excess off, and a soaked Jack is laying in the bathtub.

“He got the best of me,” Jack blushed as Dean helped him up. Y/N and Sam dried Cerberus, while Jack went to change his clothes. Dean watched Sam, and Y/N work together on Cerberus, the dog barking happily as he received attention.

After the initial clean up, Dean, Sam, Jack, Y/N, and Cas were having dinner in the kitchen. Dean had made lasagna and was watching as Y/N ate quietly. Sam, Jack, and Cass noticed the tension in the room. Sam and Cas ate quickly and made up an excuse to leave. Jack happily oblivious to the stress.

“Hey, Y/N?” he turned to face her.

“Yeah, Jack?” She took a bite out of her food.

“Have you ever been in love?”

Jacks question about love was innocent, but it made Y/N choke on her food. She coughed and patted her chest while reaching for her glass of water.

“I’m sorry, was that an inappropriate question?” Jack inquired.

“No Jack, it’s uh,” She took a deep breath, “It’s ok.”

Dean noticed the sad look on her face, so did Jack. She had never been in love; she had always dreamed of it.

“No Jack, I have never been in love.” She finished her last bite and taking her plate to the sink.

Jack looked to Dean, who cleared his throat. Dean motioned for Jack to leave the Kitchen as the sound of the faucet running filled the air.  Jack nodded and left the room. Dean sighed as he picked up his plate as well as Jacks and placed it next to the sink.

“You wash, I’ll dry” he muttered.

Sam and Jack watched as Dean and Y/N cleaned up the kitchen in silence. Sam got an Idea in his head. Dean had mentioned that Y/N loved stargazing. He wondered if there was a meteor shower going on at any point. As he searched, he smiled, it was lucky. A meteor shower was going to happen tonight. Sam showed Jack and motioned for him to place the laptop where Dean could see it. Sam and Jack had a plan in motion, maybe this would help Dean, and Y/N become friends, get them to talk.

Y/N watched as Dean put away the last clean plate and chewed on her lip. There was a tension between them, one that made Y/N want to scream. She couldn’t get the image of him trying to kiss her out of her head. It drove her crazy, and the last thing she needed was to feel anything for Dean. She was on the run, and any mortal that messed with a Greek God or Goddess always met their end. She had held her breath when their fingers touched as she handed him a plate. It was like nothing Y/N ever felt before. She had never been in love, always lust.

‘ _This mortal is not worth it._ ’ 

Her goddess voice echoed in her head. Ever since she ran, she was forcing a side of her self down. It was one of the reasons she was weak. With Sam’s spell, she wondered what made it so powerful that it would undermine her pure form. She didn’t have time to ask when Dean snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Hey, you ok?” his eyes searched hers.

“Yeah,” her voice a whisper. “ I'm feeling tired.” She gave him a small smirk and headed to her room.

She felt like a zombie, out of place, a shell. As she walked into her room, she paused and gasped. There on her pillow, lay a sprig of Lavender. She glided to it, afraid that it was a trap. Sensing no danger from it, she picked it up and brought the delicate flower to her nose. She was unaware as Dean watched her reaction to the bulb.

He knocked on the door and held up his hands in surrender when she jumped.

“It’s me.” He winced. “what’s that?”

“Lavender springs,” she sighed. “Its,”

“Your favorite flower” Dean finished.

“How did you know?”

Dean licked his lips and shrugged.

“I thought I heard you mention it to Jack one day, while you guys were playing a game” He tried to play it off. “I guess he found some and wanted to cheer you up.”

Y/N eyed him with suspicion and nodded. She put the bulb down on her desk and turned to face him.

“Anything I can help you with?” She walked across towards her dresser and reached for a change of clothes.

“Yeah there is a meteor shower, and wondered if you wanted to watch it?” his rush. “Jack, Sam, and Cas will be there so that it won’t be us. I mean… well” He started to ramble.

“Sure”

“Are you sure?” his eyes went wide.

“Yeah, it sounds like it will be nice” she smiled and placed her sleep clothes back in the drawer.

The group made their way to a beautiful open field. There Cas and Y/N put up warding she knew to protect them from specific detection. But she had no Idea that her father was watching from afar, protecting them even more. It was beautiful, the stars were falling, and Y/N smiled at the sight. Dean ended up looking at Y/N more than the stars. The way her face lit up with excitement made his heart pound in his chest. He noticed that she shivered a bit as the temperature dipped. He shrugged off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders, continuing to keep his distance.

Y/N help on to the jacket and felt her heart stop at his smell. The events were driving her mad with pure feelings, feelings she only dreamed of having.  After the meteor shower, they all headed back to the bunker. Unspoken words between Dean and Y/N played out. She didn’t have to thank him for the Jacket, and he knew she was going to give him a chance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            One month had gone by since Cerberus joined the team, a month and Y/N proved she was a ruthless huntress and could hold out on her own. She showed the boys how to hunt for lost souls; she taught him only a small taste of her power. A month after stargazing and seeing the meteor shower with Dean, she continued to find sprigs of lavender on her pillow sometimes. She knew who it was, and felt her heart slightly flutter, but pushed it down. Relations between what she is and a mortal always ended bloody.

It was a new hunt, and Cerberus growled as Sam, Dean, and Y/N circled the vampires. It was a big nest, at least 20 vamps in the nest. Y/N looked to Dean, who looked at her and Sam. The last five vamps not knowing what to do.

“Cerberus” Y/N smiled “Fetch.”

            At the command, Cerberus launched himself at one of the vampire’s Y/N swung her blade and the vampires head hit with a thud. Sam and Dean followed ending the vamps in the area once and for all. The trio breathed hard as they looked around. Y/N raised her hand and closed her eyes. In an instant shadow from the underworld dragged the bodies underground. She had discovered this new power by accident when they were hunting a Rugaru.

“Can I just say, I love that power” Sam said as he looked at the empty barn.

Y/N knelt and gave Cerberus a free pet on his head and body, “who’s a good boy” she whispered to the dog and turned her attention to Sam, “Yeah me too” She smiled at him.

            Dean grabbed the weapons bag and looked at Y/N and Sam. He walked to them and patted Cerberus on his side.

“That power is kick ass, and Cerberus did an amazing job” Dean admitted. It had taken him a while to get used to the dog.

            All though Cerberus at first avoided Dean, the dog had found that Dean was a kind soul. He was drawn to Dean and would sneak into sleep next to Deans bed now and then. Every time Dean had a nightmare, Cerberus would lick his hand and calm him down. Dean never knew about this as Cerberus would be able to make himself invisible once Dean was awake. This made it easy for Cerberus to make his way out of Deans room and to the Library where he was set up to sleep.

“So, let's find a place to room up in and wind down” Sam suggested as they all made their way to the car.

            Dean stayed back for a second and grabbed Y/N’s arm gently.

He took a deep breath before the words came out, “How about, we hit the bar once we settle in.”

“Sure, I could use a drink, and maybe hustle some guys at pool” she smiled as she shrugged. She saw the look in Dean’s eyes but ignored it. It was the same look he had given her the night he had rescued her from the drunk at a bar.

“Ok, cool” his hand gently caressed her arm, and he pulled back quickly following Sam out.

            Y/N wasn’t far behind as they climbed into the Impala and drove off to find a motel. When they saw one, Dean noticed Cerberus was gone.

“Don’t worry?” Y/N said as she gently petted the air next to her, “He went invisible.”

            Dean shrugged as Sam came out of the office with a key.

“They only had one room left” Sam shrugged.

            The trio walked into the room and sighed. The beds looked comfortable, and the couch was on the small side. Y/N placed her bag on the sofa and cracked her neck. She reached in and took out a change of clothes.

“is it ok if I take first shot at the shower?” she asked.

            The boys nodded and let her take first dibs. Dean watched as Sam opened his laptop and began browsing. Making sure Sam wasn’t looking Dean pulled out a book on Greek alphabet and translations and the first notes Y/N had received from Hades. Something about the way Hades asked about Y/N stirred him. He looked at the first word, or what he thought was the first word. He took a blank sheet and began translating.

“ok, so I have iota, lambda, lambda, iota, alpha, rho, alpha?” At first glance, Dean couldn’t make out the word as it didn’t make any sense. Until, he looked to the first letter of the alphabet name. “ok, so I have, I, L, L, I, A, R, A” he wrote them down and looked to the closed door in the bathroom.

“Illiara?” He wondered if this was a letter meant for Illiara, if so, why did Y/N have it? He would ask Cas to translate the rest.

            Dean stashed the book and paper when he heard the door to the bathroom open. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her. She wore skintight black pants and a black and purple corset. She was drying her hair and Y/H/C shined brightly in the fluorescent lighting. Sam took advantage of Deans distraction and jumped into the shower next.

“Hey Y/N?”

“Yeah Dean,” she said as she tied her hair up and out of her face.

“How does Illiara get in contact with you? I mean… how do you know she’s ok?” Dean got up and grabbed some clothes from his bag getting ready for when Sam got out.

“Well right now it’s through Dreams” Y/N lied. “We communicate in the realm of Morpheus the God of Sleep and Dreams, he is neutral in this whole debacle,” she said.

Den pouted his lip slightly and tilted his head and nodded. It was his way of signaling that he understood. He watched as she took out her four-inch black heels. He chuckled.

“Are you going to be ok wearing those Y/N/N?” he rasped.

            She took the blade out of the secret compartment and raised her eyebrow at him while smirking. He chuckled and raised his hands backing away slightly. She tucked it back into the secret chamber and continued to get ready. Once Sam was out, Dean rushed into the bathroom and closed the door. He leaned on the sink and looked in the mirror.

“Ok, you are starting slow, no thoughts like the one you had last night, you know, I mean yes things are going well. So, keep it together Winchester, no dirty thoughts. nope…” He sighed and looked down at his crotch then back at himself, “Really?” he shook his head and stepped into the shower.

            The hot spray hit him, and he washed his body. He tried not to imagine Y/N as he cleaned himself, but there it was. His hand pumps up and down on his cock slowly at first gaining a slow rhythm. It’s something he hadn’t done in a long time. He imagined her mouth tasting him, her tongue swirling around it as she bobbed her head up and down. He bit his lip to hide the moan that wanted to erupt from his lips. He started to pump faster, now imagining picking her up and holding her against the shower wall as he pumped into her. He wondered what she really felt like, could only imagine how he would fill her up. He was close, and it felt good to feel the ecstasy rise. He gave a few good pumps before his load released. His breath fast and shallow. He tried to regain his composure, and he finished his shower, making sure to clean up his mess thoroughly.

            Dean made quick work of getting dressed and acting as nothing happened. He froze when he saw Sam and Y/N waiting for him. Her arm hanging off Sam’s shoulder as she leaned against him. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and cleared it. Sam and Y/N looked at him and smiled. Dean put on his shoes grabbed his jacket and sighed.

“Well let’s go get our drink on,” He said as he walked past them and out the door.

“Is he ok?” Y/N raised her eyebrow at Sam and put on her leather Jacket.

“I guess…I’ll talk to him,” Sam said as he followed Y/N and locked the door behind him.

            The trio made their way to the local bar nearby. Y/N out of habit kept looking around, her guard up and her defenses ready for anything. Sam noticed her tense shoulders and began to look around. Y/N had an uneasy feeling tonight, and something was stirring in the air. As they entered the bar the trio made their way to the stools, and each sat down, Y/N in the middle with either Winchester next to her.

“Whiskey double neat,” she and Dean said at the same time.

            Dean gave her a sideways glance and smirked while looking down and sighing. The trio talked about their case in hush tones as they grabbed their drinks.

“Ok, so what can you tell us about Illiara, I mean… there has to be something we can do to find her and help her out” Dean said.

“I thought you wanted to turn her into Zeus, I mean he’s only forcing her to marry a cousin of hers,” Y/N said as she rolled her eyes.

“Maybe I changed my mind… no one should be forced to do anything they don’t want to” he said softly and gazed into her eyes.

            Y/N breath caught in her throat as she dared to stare right back into his green eyes, the dim lighting in the bar making them dark green. She felt herself get lost in them.

“So, any hints?” Dean whispered.

“I can try and contact her but, when she comes, I go, we have this written rule where we don’t show at the same time, it would attract suspicion” she hoped the explanation would get by.

            Dean found it odd but didn’t question it too much. He knew she was still hiding something he had an inkling but didn’t want to rock the boat. They drank some more laughing and telling stories.

“So, my first hunt, real hunt… I went after a werewolf… jeez the smell on the animal, I was with Illiara at the time” she said making it up as she went along, trying to add her goddess self as a character was funny. “Well, she gets knocked out because she decided it would be good not to use her powers to see what it was like, well long story short, we just had to hinder him. We knocked him unconscious and pumped him full of silver. We were 16 at the time; it was a rush” she said as she shook her head at the memory.

She was alone and scared when she had her first hunt. She wanted to try and act as ordinary and mortal as possible, but somethings had to be taught and going after a werewolf was not the smartest thing. She noticed Dean watching her, and she blushed. She excused herself and went to the jukebox and filtered through the selection of music. She smiled as she made her selection. The soft melodic sounds of the guitar blasted through the bar, and Dean lifted his head to look at Y/N. He knew the Song; it was Zeppelin’s “The Rain Song,” he licked his lips when he saw her move to the music.

Dean stood up and walked to her gently pulling her to him as they swayed together. She allowed her head to rest on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her waist.

“Never would have guessed you were a dancing man” she whispered in his ear.

His body shivered as her breath tickled his ear, “I’m full of surprises” he replied gently.

            Sam watched as the two danced, he smiled softly at the thought of his brother getting happiness for once. Even if it did start off rocky, he knew that Dean deserved it. He watched as when the music picked up Dean spun Y/N around having her back to his chest as they swayed, he laughed when he took Y/N for another spin dipping her. The look on her face was priceless when Dean had brought her back up; there was a spark in her eyes.

            Dean and Y/N were lost in their own world; Dean felt his heart soar as Y/N leaned into him. Their faces were mere millimeters away when Y/N decided to turn her head away from him. She blushed at what had almost happened, again. First Stargazing, then the lavender springs, now this? She felt her heart pound in her chest at the mere closeness of him. 

She cleared her throat and smiled when the song finished, “Thanks for the dance.”

            When she pulled away, Dean couldn’t help but feel an emptiness surround him. He wanted to grab her and pull her back in his arms. Sam witnessed the whole thing and shook his head. Something about how fate was bringing these two together made him smirk. Life was funny that way, he knew how Dean felt about himself, and sometimes he wished his brother wouldn’t be so self-deprecating.  He shifted as Y/N walked over and ordered another shot downing it quickly.

            Dean followed just a minute after both sitting in an uncomfortable silence. Sam nudged Y/N as three men came into the bar. Y/N’s ring gave a soft pulsing glow.

“Shit” she cursed.

“What is it?” Dean asked out of the corner of his mouth.

“Cyclops”

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah as in three eyes, look just, no sudden movements and let’s get out of here,” she said as she waited for the three Cyclops’ to move past her. Dean and Sam paused for a beat before following leaving some money on the table. Y/N reached outside and took vast strides towards Baby, Sam, and Dean hot on her heels.

“OK, why in the hell are there Cyclops’ out in the open?” Dean said as they all got in and drove off towards the mote.

“Not sure, but they must be looking for Illiara, right Y/N?” Sam asked as he looked back towards Y/N.

            Y/N was staring out the window, inside her head she could feel her goddess stir.

‘ _let me out.’_

_‘It’s too dangerous; we don’t know what will happen, we aren’t strong enough.’_

_‘this will have dire consequences if you continue to suppress your true nature, the mortal isn’t worth it, and you know it.’_

_She sighed in her head, ‘Yeah I know, I know, but it is I who am not worthy.’_

            Y/N came out and headed to the couch. She grabbed a blanket, laid down and kept her back facing the Winchesters. Dean looked over; he wanted to pick her up and lay her next to him, to comfort her. But he thought better of it and gave her space — the fact that they were rekindling their connection hot on his mind. Sam, on the other hand, stayed up with Cerberus and kept watch over his brother and Y/N.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

              Eros, Son of Aphrodite, and leader of the Cupids sat in his office in heaven. He was overseeing all the matches that had come through. After all, Eros was the one who made sure everyone found their perfect soulmate. He was looking through the day's soulmates when a small alarm went off. Many of the Cupids and Angels looked around in confusion.  

“It can’t be,” He said, “He hasn’t commissioned a soul match since he left with his sister.”

              Eros made his way to a machine tucked in the corner of his office. The last time this machine had gone on, it was to bring together Mary Campbell and John Winchester. He looked at the small strip of paper that scrolled out, and his eyes widened.

‘Dean Winchester & Illiara (Y/N Y/L/N)’

“Oh, this is going to turn bloody” He whispered and pinched the bridge of his nose.

              He knew that Zeus nor his mother would like this. When an order came like this, it was best to let it flow; however, this was now God mixing in with their affairs. He knew that God did have some power, but he didn’t think it would reach to this level. Eros took a deep breath, he knew he had a duty to comply with, and Eros knew he had to try and stop his mother and Zeus.

“Mila” he called to one of his charges.

“Yes, Eros?”

“I am off to visit my mother with news; then I will take care of the big red,” he said.

The young cherub’s eyes widened, “we had a big red” she squeaked.

“Yes, and the old gods will not like it” he sighed as he stepped out of the door.


	12. Chapter 12

              _He could feel her lips on his. Y/N was kissing him, her tongue pushing past his lips to explore his mouth. She then began moving her lips to his cheek and jaw. He could feel her fingers on his skin, gently caressing him. Her lips trailed down Deans neck. His pants became tight as Y/N’s lips trailed down his chest. Her hair tickled his skin making him smirk. Dean could feel her hands on his bulge, and he bucked his hips, wanting Y/N to touch him._

_“Open your eyes, Dean,” her voice rang in his ears._

_When he opened his eyes he gasped, it was Y/N, but she was different. The irises of her eyes were glowing purple, and her hair went from Y/H/C to white roots that turned violet down its length. He sat up and scooted back._

_“Who are you?” He demanded forcefully._

_“You know Dean, deep down you know who I am.”_

_She crawled up to him and placed her lips close to his ear._

_“You can’t deny that you are attracted to a part of me, but this is the other side you haven’t seen. Do you think you can handle that?”_

_Before he could respond, the scene changed. He was no longer in his bed in the motel. He was in a battle scene. He could see the forces of Zeus overtaking Y/N on all sides. She was trying to keep her attackers at bay. He watched as her power began to grow, her hair changed, her eyes changed. He was running towards her and then he felt it. The sharp pain in his chest._

            _Dean looked down to see a stream of lightning shooting out of his heart. He heard a painful scream. He watched as Y/N came running to him. Her eyes full of tears, her words were muted as she began to change. He could feel a power surge through her as he lost consciousness._

He awoke in a pool of sweat, his hand at his chest. He looked around to see Sam was gone. He had probably gone to get coffee. Cerberus stayed asleep on Sam’s bed. Dean took slow deep breaths, trying to calm his heartbeat. Pulling the covers off himself, he made his way to the bathroom to wash his face. The dream felt so real so cryptic. He looked at himself in the mirror, taking few deep breaths. Turning back to the room he noticed Y/N tossing and rolling on the couch.

            He watched as her body stretched and she gave a soft whine. Then he heard it; he heard her call out.

“NO, Dean.” She jolted. “Sam! Cerberus!”

            Dean watched as her body jerked, her hair began to change. He rushed to her and tried to wake her. Cerberus followed Dean and sat right next to the couch.

“Y/N! It’s a dream sweetheart” He tried shaking her gently, but nothing seemed to work.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

              _Y/N was fighting, the sweat dripping from her brow as she swung her sword. She could see them. She was fighting Harpies’, Minotaur’s, Cyclops’s, you name it she was fighting it. There was no end in sight. She saw next to her Dean, Sam, and Cerberus all fighting with her. The battle almost won until she saw him approach. Zeus came from behind and stabbed Dean through the chest with his lightning sword._

_“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” she yelled as she ran to Deans crumbing body, “No, come back… please no… I’m sorry… I’m sorry.”_

            Y/N gasped awake, a pair of green eyes staring back at her with concern. Her breathing was rapid; her eyes were in a panic. Dean’s mouth was moving, and she struggled to hear him. She could feel her power buzz around her. Dean saw it in her eyes. Her irises were glowing a soft purple, her hair just like in his dream.

“Y/N?... Y/N sweetheart, you need to calm down for me” he said while holding her face in his hands.

“I can’t, Dead… all dead… my fault” She strangled out as tears ran down the corners of her eyes.

“Y/N, I promise no one is dead, breath with me please, listen to my voice” he tried again, this time he felt her eyes connect with his. “That’s it… focus on me… breath in and out, match my breathing” he said calmly.

            Y/N could feel her heartbeat slow down; her breathing began to regulate. She could feel her power calm as she focused on Dean.

“I’m sorry” she rasped as the tears streamed down her face, “I need to get away… If I don’t, I know what will happen, I’m not strong enough” her voice wavered and cracked.

“Shhhh” Dean held her close as she sobbed, “We are going to be ok, anything that happens to me… to Sam… we will be with you every step of the way… we are not going to let you run, and we will not abandon you” he caressed her hair as it turned back to normal, in fact, Dean was sure her other transformation was more normal than this.

            Sam came back to the scene and rushed to their side.

“She ok?” he asked.

“Just a nightmare, I got it,” Dean told his brother. “Come on Y/N/N, Sam brought us coffee; we can head out to the bunker from here.”

            She allowed Dean to lead her to the small table by the window. Dean took the seat in front of her and watched her. The way the light entering the room hit her just right. His heart skipped a beat as he watched her stare blankly into space.

“Y/N,” he said softly and touched her hand but frowned when she jumped.

“Sorry, when people like me have dreams like that, we know it’s an omen, there is no avoiding it.” She looked down at her lap as she took hold of her coffee.

“It’s ok; it must have been one hell of a dream.” He took a deep breath before choosing his next words. “I’ll talk to Sam, maybe even Cas and see how we can find a way around your dreams,” he said softly.

            Y/N simply nodded as she finished her coffee and proceeded to pack her things. She patted Cerberus on the head, but Cerberus is sensing her distress whined and walked up to Dean. He gently grabbed Dean by his shirt sleeve and pulled him.

“Hey Cerberus, that’s not ok,” Dean said trying to shrug the dog off but to no avail. Cerberus was only more determined to get Dean next to his mistress. Cerberus this time gave Dean a small growl as he gently pulled Dean once more. “Ok, ok, what do you need” Dean relented and stood up.

            Cerberus let go of his sleeve and moved behind him, nudging him with his nose towards Y/N. Dean looked from Cerberus to Y/N and rolled his eyes. He finally understood the dog. He walked up to Y/N and stopped her mid-pack.

“Dean, we need to…” she was silenced by his lips on hers. Her eyes were wide as he kissed her, but slowly she let them close as she melted into it. She wrapped her arms around his neck her hands running through his hair. She softly moaned as she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. Dean smiled as he kissed her and continued his assault. They kissed for one more minute before Dean broke the kiss placing his forehead on hers. He opened his eyes at the same time as hers and swore he saw a flash of purple on her irises.

“I’ve been waiting to do that… since last night” he admitted.

“This isn’t a good Idea Dean” she whispered,

“I don’t care Y/N” Dean’s eyes looked into her with determination, “I have felt a connection to you since that ghost hunt in Illinois,” He liked his lips as he brought his forehead to hers.

“It’s dangerous, Dean… If you die… it’s on me; I should have been more careful when I bumped into you… I don’t think this, with us, is a good Idea” she whispered as she tried to pull away, but his arms held her tighter.

“Just… let us at least have this moment… please” he pleaded.

            Y/N had no chance to respond as his lips touched hers again. Her heart soaring as the feel of his lips melted her. Their tongues locked in a battle of longing.  

 “Ok, guys I got everything and… WOAH…” Sam had entered the room and turned away quickly.

            Dean and Y/N pulled apart quickly and cleared their throats. They didn’t know how long they were making out, but it was enough to make them blush as Sam came in.  Dean rubbed the back of his head as he walked over and grabbed his bag.

“I’m going to… bag… car… yeah” Dean stuttered and walked out of the room.

            Y/N stayed silent avoiding Sam as she packed the last of her things.

“It’s ok you know" Sam whispered and smiled at her. “He really likes you, he… well, let’s just say, he has always liked you” he put his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

            Y/N blushed and made her way to the car, handing Dean her bag as he placed it in the trunk. Sam watched as Dean kissed Y/N’s cheek and helped her into the back seat with Cerberus. Taking one last look at the motel room, he grabbed the key and locked it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Eros reached the realm of his mothers and hugged her deeply.

“My wonderful bringer of love, tell me… what news?” She asks excitedly.

“I came to tell you to leave Illiara alone mother,” he said softly.

“Why? Zeus has commanded that she marry Deimos! If I did not get to marry Ares why should she get a free pass?” she scoffed.

“Because the God of the Universe commanded it,” He solemnly said as he showed her the strip.

“Impossible!” Aphrodite exclaimed, “I will fight it, Eros, heed my words, she will not be happy.”

“I know mother, but don’t shoot the messenger,” he said as he walked away from his mother.

            He had to try and warn Illiara, but he then had a thought. Why not inform the mortal instead? Why not warn Dean Winchester? Eros made his way back to heaven and to his office to formulate a plan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            In the bunker, Castiel had heard the chime that signaled a soulmate match. The soulmates were important to heaven; they would need protection from all outside forces. He then began reading over the spell that he gave Sam. His eyes widened slightly as he looked at the words.

“Daughter? That would mean…” Cas closed his eyes and sighed, “well this is going to be a great reveal” he muttered.

            Jack made his way to the library and smiled. He looked over at Cas and went to sit by him.

“Hey, Cas… When did you lose your virginity?” He asked curiously.

“Unfortunately, Jack that Is a question for Dean, I am an Angel, and I cannot divulge that information,” He said as he rapidly made his way into the kitchen.

“But, when you fell, you became human… did you ever… have sex with anyone?” Jack continued.  

“Jack, I would feel more comfortable if you spoke with Sam or Dean on this” Castiel said.

            It was at that moment that the trio arrived at the bunker. The Impalas roaring engine echoed through the halls. Cas sighed in relief and made his way to meet them. Cerberus was the first to bounce out when the back door of the car opened. He rushed to Jack and happily barked while Jack gave him a free pet. Y/N made her way to her room and began unpacking her things, her lips still tingling from Deans kiss.

            Dean tossed his bag on his bed and made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed himself a glass and filled it with whiskey. Taking a sip, Dean smiled, the thought of Y/N’s lips on his made him chuckle happily. He was about to head to her room when Jack came into the kitchen.

“Dean?” He asked

“Yeah, buddy?” Dean began to take another sip.

“When did you lose your virginity?”

            Dean almost choked on his sip when Jack asked the question. His eyes became wide at that moment, and Y/N had walked in and giggled.

“Yeah, Dean… When did you lose your virginity?” She asked innocently.

Y/N walked by him grabbed a glass and poured herself a bit of whiskey.  She watched as Dean opened and closed his mouth silently.

“Well, I… I think it was…” Dean blushed profusely.

“I remember my first time vividly,” Y/N said her eyes were sparkling mischievously.

“You do?” Jack and Dean echoed.

“Well, you see, in the world of the gods, you have a coming out party at 16.” She casually took a sip while walking to the table to sit. “We tend to have a big party in honor of Dionysus, the God of Wine, winemaking, and fertility.”

She leaned back in her chair reminiscing. “Well, when the Romans began using our rituals, they called Dionysus, Bacchus, so all his parties were called Bacchanals.” She closed her eyes at the memory.

“So, you had a coming out and devirginizing party?” Dean raised his eyebrow at her.

 “Yes, now let me finish. I came down the stairway from the throne room of Hades, and I had been considered his chosen disciple.” She wanted desperately to tell them who she was but relented.

“Hades chose you? Wow, what about Illiara?” Dean leaned forward on to the table hanging on her every word.

 “Well Illiara was next to me, we’re the same age… So, we were introduced to the Pantheon, well at least the gods who knew about Illiara. It started with drinks and food and then,” Y/N’s cheeks turned red.

“What is it, sweetheart? Did they pick some farmer’s son from the Elysian fields?” Dean chuckled when Y/N gave him a small glare.

 “If you must know, Adonis came, and took each of us… he started slow and patient, wanting us to revel at the moment, and boy was he good… well, he is the God of Beauty so” she gave him a knowing look.

“Wait… You had the God of Beauty pop your cherry?” Dean leaned in and raised his eyebrow at her.

“Oh yeah,” she nodded and smiled, “Not only that, but… a Bacchanal is technically a drink and orgy party” She said casually making Dean choke on his sip of whiskey.

“No way!”

“Yeah” she nodded and laughed, “Trust me it was a 16th birthday I will never forget”

            They had forgotten that Jack was in the room. He looked between Y/N and Dean, the atmosphere around the had changed. They were more comfortable with each other. But his question now changed.

“Is an Orgy a Good thing?” Jack tilted his head towards them

Y/N busted out laughing at Jacks innocence and shook her head, “Don’t worry hun, I think when you find the right girl… all of your questions will be answered, and in the meantime, an orgy is not for you” she gently patted his hand and smiled.

“Thanks, Y/N,” Jack said as he decided to leave Dean and Y/N alone.

“So… your first time and it was an Orgy… well, I would say you have way more experience than me” Dean shrugged and gulped down his whiskey.

“It’s not all it’s cracked up to be” she smiled, “Limbs everywhere, you can’t tell where one person ends, and another begins… I prefer the one to one” she smiled, “more intimate, more personal” she nodded thoughtfully.

“Well, I guess you’ll have to show me some moves.” he was laying it on thick.

“Oh please,” she scoffed. “You have a reputation, Winchester,” she finished her drink.

“Oh yeah?” Dean inquired as he kept his eyes on her.

“you know it,” she stood up and walked behind him.

Her arm draped lazily over his shoulder as her hand resting on his chest. Y/N’s fingers began making circle patterns on his shirt. She leaned into him,  her lips close to his ear,

“You might have to earn your nice and intimate moment with me.”

            It took all of Dean’s strength to hold in the groan that was building. He swallowed the lump in his throat and took a sip of his whiskey before answering her.

“I guess I’ll have to try harder to impress you then,” he gave her a cocky smirk.

she left a lingering kiss on his cheek. “I’m going to the training room, I might be a bit rusty” she lazily walked away knowing his eyes were on her.

            Dean couldn’t help but release the breath he had been holding Y/N walk away. His heart was beating hard against his chest. His pants became tight, and he sighed in frustration. The things he felt towards her, it was new, exciting, and scary. She was a tease, and he liked that about her. He shook the thoughts out of his head and made his way to his room; he remembered the letters he wanted to have Cas translate. He collected them and made his way to find the angel.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Y/N groaned after her flirtatious nature emerged. She kicked herself for letting it get too far. Flirting with Dean was not how she wanted things to be. If anything, she was supposed to be pushing him away not trying to be with him. She punched the punching bag using half of her power. It swung back, and she gave it another punch as it neared. Sam watched as Y/N got in her training mode. He was in awe at her power, but he was sure he hadn’t seen anything yet.

“Wow, that was some punch.”

            Y/N jumped and sighed. She shook her head and continued to punch the bag again. She hated keeping secrets. Hated not telling them who she was. She hit the sack once more and looked to Sam.

“There is something I should tell you.” She all but whispered as she shrunk back from Sam.

“What is it?” Sam tilted his head, his eyes full of concern.

            She took a deep breath as her hands shook with fear. Would Sam be angry? Would he make her go away? It would be ideal. She would have a way to get herself far away from Dean and get them out of the crossfire.

“Y/N isn’t my real name” she squeaked as she wrung her hands together.

            Sam raised his eyebrow at her. He realized her demeanor, the way she shrunk back. Sam wasn’t a moron. He had a small inkling. Sam had translated the spell before using it. He figured the word ‘daughter’ in the chant was a term of endearment. But from the way she spoke about the underworld, Cerberus was responding to her, and the small bit of raw power she showed. It made it easy to guess. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

“Answer me truthfully, who are you?” He commanded.

“My birth name is Illiara.” The words tumbled out of her mouth at the sound of the command.

            Y/N closed her eyes tight and awaited her punishment for her betrayal. Instead, she found Sam hugging her tight. She let out the breath she was holding and gently pushed him away.

“Why?” it was a loaded question.

“Because you had your reasons Y/N. You were doing it to protect yourself and anyone who interacted with you right?” he smiled.

“Dean is going to hate me when I tell him.” She sighed.

“Maybe, maybe not… He might understand,” Sam was giving Dean the benefit of the doubt.

“This might make him hate me again, which is good Sam.” She turned away from him and punched the bag, releasing more of her power. The punching bag broke. “In the world of the Gods, our love stories end in tragedies.”

            She walked out of the training room and made her way to her room. Sam watched her move on and sighed. He hoped that she was wrong, that she would see that maybe things would be different. Sam was on his way out from the training room when Cas came in.

“What’s wrong Cas?”

“Well, it’s about Y/N and the spell you cast on her” He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

“Yeah, Cas… In me saying it, she must do everything I command of her. Have you found a way to break it?” Sam sighed.

“That is something we would need to look at, but Sam…The way the magic was written, it has the word daughter in it” Cas explained.

“I know, I remember from my translation of it, I know who she is Cas.” Sam nodded his head and smirked. “Just Deans luck to attract a goddess with his charm.”

            Sam slapped Cas’s shoulder as he walked out of the training room. He passed by Jack who was petting Cerberus.

“Hey, Jack, why don’t we take Cerberus to play outside.” Sam grabbed his jacket and smiled.

“Fun!” Jack sprang up and followed him, “Come on Cerberus!”

            Castiel watched as Sam and Jack walked out of the bunker with Cerberus in tow. Dean was in the library looking over the letters from Hades and Persephone. Cas walked up to him, his distance close.

“Hello Dean”

Dean jumped and rolled his eyes. “Damn it, Cas! I need to get you a bell.”  

“What are you doing Dean?” Cas pulled back one of the chairs and sat down next to him.

“I’m trying to translate these Letters from Y/N’s first care-package,” Dean rubbed his eyes and looked to his best friend. “There might be something in here that could help us track Illiara.”

“Dean, what if there isn’t, what could be in these letters that could lead us to the runaway goddess?” Cas shrugged as he looked at the letters and began reading them.

“I don’t know Cas, but I already translated the first word in each letter and the last in each.” Dean pointed to them, “Both letters are addressed to Illiara, Hades and the other by Persephone sign one letter.”  

            Castiel nodded as Dean pointed out the words. Cas looked at Dean and sighed. He was conflicted, he read the words carefully and sighed. The letters were written as a way for YN to know that her parents love her. Cas was now conflicted, should he tell Dean about Y/N? Would Sam tell him? Cas looked at the letters and gave them back.

“Both letters are more letters of encouragement and love,” Cas admitted. “There is nothing in there that could give a hint as to where Illiara might be.” Cas continued the charade.

Dean pinched his lips together and nodded. “Why would Y/N have these letters in her hands Cas? I’m… something is going on, and I need to know, If I need to protect both Y/N and Illiara, I need to know.”

Dean leaned in and looked at Cas. Castiel sighed and shook his head at Dean. He wished he could tell his friend the truth, but this was not his territory. He needed to get in contact with Heaven and find out about the soulmate chime. Castiel pushed his chair back and stood.

“Angel radio has been active lately. I need to find out what is going on.” Cas smiled and made his way to his car in the garage.

            Dean watched as Castiel left and frowned. Maybe Y/N would be able to tell him what the letters meant.  But when he was about to confront her, he realized he had stolen the notes. He closed his eyes and groaned. He put himself in the worst predicament, all because he was a stubborn ass. Looking at the letters, he folded them up and sighed. He needed to find a way to put them back in her room without her knowing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

‘ _The more you suppress me, the more trouble it will be’_

            Y/N looked in the mirror, her goddess-self staring right back. She sighed and frowned.

“I know,” she muttered, “But I don’t know what else to do.”

‘ _Make Sam release us from this place, the farther away we are, the better._ ’

“But what about Dean?” her voice barely a whisper, her eyes pricked with tears.

‘ _If we continue down this path there is no saving him! You saw the tapestry, and it cannot be changed_ ’ Illiara emphasized.

“We only saw one piece but not the end” Y/N argued.

‘ _Please,_ ’ Illiara scoffed. ‘ _You know as well as I that…_ ’

“Yes, that stories like ours end in tragedies, I know” Y/N interrupted her goddess-self and walked away from the mirror.

            Y/N plopped herself on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Her mind raced with thoughts of the tapestry, and what to do next. She closed her eyes and sighed. She couldn’t help but think back to the kiss from this morning. Her lips tingled thinking of his touch. She had absently placed her fingers on her lips, trying to imagine Deans lips on hers again.

            Dean walked by and watched as she absently touched her fingers to her lips. He could feel his pants tighten again at the way she looked. He knocked on her door and sighed when she jumped.

“Sorry, I just uh…” He swallowed the lump in his throat, “I’m on my way to bed, I just wanted to wish you a good night.”

“Oh,” she sat up and nodded.

            The next move surprised her. She moved on her own. Y/N found herself face to face with Dean, her Y/E/C eyes piercing into his green ones. She placed her palm on his cheek. Dean leaned into it, her touch sending shivers down his spine. He snaked an arm around Y/N as his other one cupping her face his thumb caressing her cheek. Both of them lost in each other's eyes as they leaned in.

            This kiss was soft and sweet. Dean and Y/N were two lovers, lost in each other's arms trying to feel the moment. Dean brushed his tongue against her bottom lips asking for entrance. Y/N opened her mouth slightly giving him access. Their kiss deepened as their bodies crushed against each other. Their hands began roaming through their bodies, searching for more ways to feel. Deans hand found his way up her shirt, his hand caressing her breast through her bra. When she moaned he smirked, it was as if time reversed and they were back at the Blue Danube motel, rekindling their lost moment.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean pulled away from Y/N his hand still holding on her face as his arm snaked around her waist. He pressed his forehead against hers. The kiss Dean and Y/N shared was the first time since Cassie, hell since Lisa, that his heart felt as if it would burst from happiness. Something about Y/N made him want to hold her forever and never let go. He saw it again when she opened her eyes, the hint of purple flashing.  

“Um, I should head to bed,” he whispered. 

Y/N took in his scent, “Yeah, I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Dean gave her one more chaste kiss before pulling away and leaving to his room. He felt his bowed legs buckle with every footstep he took. Whatever he was grappling with his feelings for Y/N. The thought of possibly falling in love with her shook Dean to his core. The way their lips touched always sent a jolt of electricity through him as if his soul was calling to hers. He was about to reach his room when he heard Sam, Jack and Cerberus come back from their expedition outside. 

“You guys ok?” Dean raised his eyebrow at his brother. 

“Yeah, we just had some fun, Cerberus has a lot of energy for a dog that’s been around forever.” Sam ran his fingers through his hair. “You headed to bed?” 

“Yeah, I’m wiped, it’s been a long day.” Dean gave Sam a small smirk. 

Sam watched as Dean walked into his room. He gauged the direction Dean was coming from and chuckled. Dean had come from Y/N’s place. He only hoped that when the can of worms opened that it wouldn’t hurt Y/N, or Dean.  Sam walked to Y/N’s room he knocked on her door. 

“Hey Sam, how was Cerberus?” She gave Cerberus a generous pat and a small back scratch. 

“He was good,” He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head. “Y/N, I know you said you needed to look for lost souls? Any idea where we can find them?” 

“I can try and contact my dad,” she shrugged and cracked her neck. 

“So, you and Dean... are getting along” He rocked on his heels. 

“Yeah, I guess we are, but I...” She took a deep breath, “How do I tell him it’s a bad Idea?” 

“What? Why?” 

“Sam, you know how this can end!” She felt her emotions rise. “All of our stories end tragically.” 

“Not your mom’s story” Sam admitted. 

“She is the exception, not the rule.” Y/N argued. 

“How?” 

“She and my father fell in love, but Zeus couldn’t have their story told as an epic love tale. So, he spun it as a tragedy.” Her voice a whisper. 

Sam watched as Y/N paced around the foot of her bed. Her shoulders tense. He wondered what happened that would cause her to think this way. He was about to ask more questions when Y/N’s ring began to glow. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Outside of the bunker, Eros appeared. He knew this was where the Winchesters were. It was a story told up in heaven. What he didn’t count on was his brother Deimos making an appearance. 

“Deimos? What are you doing here?” Eros eyes his brother suspiciously. 

“Don’t give me that look, Eros,” Deimos ran his fingers through his hair. “I came to talk to the Winchesters; I need to find Illiara, we need to find a way to stop Zeus from making this union.” 

“Well, at least we agree on one thing brother,” Eros sighed. “Your union to Illiara would cause chaos.” 

“What do you mean?” Deimos stood closer to his brother. 

“It seems God has declared Illiara and Dean Winchester, soulmates.” He mused as he picked at the underside of his fingernails. 

Before they could reach the door to the bunker, Castiel came out. 

“Eros?” 

“Hello Castiel, I came with my brother to talk to the Winchesters.” Eros smiled. 

“You must wait here; I will get them.” 

Cas went inside and noticed Sam and Y/N at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Deimos and Eros are out front,” He announced. 

Y/n’s felt her breath get caught in her throat. Her knees felt weak. She felt a pair of arms hold her waist as she leaned forward. 

“Who are they?” Sam voice filled with concern. 

“Eros’ is literally Cupid, and Deimos is the God of Fear.” Y/N explained. 

“They are both the Sons of Aphrodite and Aries,” Cas finished. 

“Ok, I will go out with you, Dean is in his room.” Sam looked to Y/N. “Stay here; I’ll come back and fill you in.” 

Y/n could do nothing but nod; she froze out of fear. She watched as Sam and Cas walked out of the bunker. She took a beat and found a way to calm herself. She thought about the Elysian fields, and her mother, she needed to reread her mother's letter. She closed her eyes took a deep breath and regained her composure before retreating to her room. 

‘Pathetic’ Illiara’s voice echoed. ‘you have enough power to take them both on, don’t be a coward.’

She ignored the voice. She just wanted to be left alone. She didn’t ask for this life. She could feel her chest tighten at the thought of the Gods destroying this place. The knowledge of the bunker destroyed if the gods fought. She could feel a wave of exhaustion wave over her. She tumbled to the bed and her eyes closed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam stood by Cas as he looked to Eros and Deimos. While Eros, had an aura of love and warmth, Deimos had an atmosphere of darkness and fear. Sam and Cas stood staring at the two gods. 

“By now you must have heard the chime Castiel,” Eros acknowledged. 

“What does that have to do with us?” Sam raised his eyebrow at Eros. 

“Dean Winchester has been given a soulmate.” Eros gave the paper to Castiel. 

Sam and Cas looked to one another. Sam looked at the paper that Eros gave Cas, there in gold lettering ‘ _Dean Winchester + Illiara (Y/N Y/L/N)_.’ 

“What does this mean?” Sam asked Cas. 

“War.” Deimos made his presence known. “It would mean war with Illiara caught in the middle.” 

As Deimos stepped forward, Sam felt an instant emotion of fear. He began to see flashes before his eyes. Dean lay Dead, Jack also Dead, Cas sprawled with blood Dead, and Y/N is struggling to break free from chains. He looked to Deimos who gave him an apologetic look. 

“Sorry, my power latches on to a person’s inner fears.” He muttered. 

Sam felt his fear go away. He looked to Cas, his lips forming a thin line. 

“What do we do?” Sam asked the two gods. 

“We need to warn Illiara; she needs to know that more monsters are coming for her,” Deimos admitted. “The gods have no way of knowing where she is. We cannot find her; it’s as if she has disappeared.” 

Sam and Cas knew the answer to that. The spell they had cast on her was somehow cloaking her from the gods. Cas and Sam looked at each other and then to the two gods. Eros and Deimos raised their eyebrows at the mortals. 

“What?” They both said at the same time. 

“We have a way of summoning Illiara,” Sam said quickly. 

“It is a spell that we discovered, but we will give her the message to be careful,” Cas continued. 

“Then we will leave you to it.” Eros patted Deimos on the shoulder and disappeared. 

“Give her a message for me when you see her?” Deimos seemed almost sad. “I did not want this for her. I’m very much in love in with Dionysus.” He smirked. 

“Oh…OH!” Sam realized. 

“Yeah, so in this fight, I’m on Illiara’s side no matter what.” He gave Cas and Sam a salute before disappearing. 

Sam sighed relief as the gods disappeared. He looked to Cas. 

“What do we do Cas?” 

“I’m not sure it is wise to tell Dean and Y/N that they are soulmates. Dean has no idea who Y/N really is.” Cas made his way back inside the bunker with Sam following close behind. 

“Let’s get some sleep and figure it out.” Sam rubbed his eyes and sighed. 

“I agree, Goodnight Sam.” Cas made his way to his room. 

“Night Cas.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

‘ _Stop suppressing me!_ ’ 

‘We can’t be detected, Zeus hasn’t found us, and that’s a good thing.’

‘ _We can’t hide it forever_ _,_ _and_ _the_ _build_ _-_ _up_ _in power will only lead to destruction, you know this!_ ’

‘yes, I know, but I can’t risk hurting them… Hurting him’ 

She tossed and turned. She had been losing a battle with herself. She could feel it. She felt as if she was going to lose control. She awoke abruptly, her heart pounding in her chest. She pushed the covers off her and walked to the mirror. Her eyes were glowing, and her hair began to change. 

“No” she growled. 

Her jaw tense and her teeth grinding. She closed her eyes and pushed the power down. 

‘ _You will regret_ _this_ _._ ’ 

She took deep gasping breaths and ran a hand across her face. Shaking her head, she opened the door and made her way into the kitchen. She walked by Castiel and gave him a small smile while walking to the coffee maker to make coffee.  

“Y/N… I want to speak with you please” He smiled. 

“Sure Cas, what can I help you with?” She leaned against the counter with the coffee maker. 

“I know you are Illiara,” he said softly. 

Y/N’s eyes widened, and she began to wring her hands. Biting her lip, she looked for a way to escape but thought better of it as Cas walked to her. 

“I can explain” she whispered, “It was something I did when I began to run from the pantheon” she began to back away from Cas.

“I promise I won’t tell,” he said softly, “But Dean and Jack do need to know Y/N,” He said using the name she had gone chosen. 

“I know,” she said softly. 

Castiel smiled at her. 

“I’m sure it will be fine Y/N, just try and tell him before it’s too late” He gave her a soft smile and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

Y/N nodded and turned to the coffee maker. It had stopped brewing to her delight. She took the fresh pot and poured herself a cup of coffee. She let Castel’s words. Y/N rushed towards her room. She rummaged through the first box her father had given her. She found the note he wrote, but the letter that her mother had written was gone. She started to panic; her breath caught as she looked under and in everything. Dean had passed by her room when he noticed she was looking for something. 

“Hey, lose something?” he asked as he stood by the open door. 

“A letter from my mother… I just wanted to reread it, and I miss her handwriting, I just… I could have sworn it was in the box and now…” She ran her fingers through her hair and felt a sense of loss. 

Dean noticed her upset face and bit his lip slightly. He walked to his room and rummaged through his things, finding the letter. Recalling her words and closed his eyes. He connected the dots. The fact that the Greek letters spelled Illiara’s name. The fact that she said it was her mothers’ letter. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Now he understood her defensiveness, the fact that she wanted to run. Taking the notes, he casually walked by her room and dropped the letters in front of her door. 

Y/N was about to give up when she saw them, her notes from her mother and father, right by the door. Her mind puzzled as she carefully picked them up. She looked around to find no one in the hall. With a wave of her hand, everything in her room magically cleaned itself back to its original place. She walked to her bed and opened one of the notes, one more time; she studied her mother’s handwriting — the delicate way she wrote in Greek. Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t notice the figure leaning against the door frame. She jumped when they cleared their throats. 

“So, Sam and I were thinking about taking you out so we can patrol for lost souls,” Dean whispered as he looked at her for permission to enter. 

She sat up and motioned for him to come in. “Yeah that sounds good” she held the paper in her hand. 

“So, you found your letter’s?” He smiled as he sat on her bed. 

 “Yeah, I guess they were in a pile somewhere, and they must have flown to the door in all my rummaging” she looked at it, “I miss her, my mother, I miss our walks in the Elysian fields, I miss helping her with her oils and nectars… I miss seeing her with my father so in love and happy” she sniffled slightly, “I would look at my parents all the time and think… I want that, and I want someone who will look at me the way my father adores my mother” she whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheek. “It’s stupid” she admitted and made her way to stand. 

Dean took her hand and pulled her down to his lap. “Not stupid” he muttered as he kissed her gently. 

The kiss was soft and slow — small pecks at first before diving into a deep battle of tongues. Y/N felt herself melt into his arms as he wrapped them around her waist. She smiled into his lips as she shifted, placing her knees on either side of him straddling him.  His hands moved to cup her face, while her fingers raked through his hair. It was like two puzzle pieces fitting together. 

Dean broke the kiss as Y/N shifted to stand. She blushed and tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear. 

“I guess, you should tell Sam we should get going” she rasped and cleared her throat, “I’m going to take a nice hot bath before we go, give me about two hours?”

“Yeah, it’ll give me time to pack and make sure Baby is up for some long road travel.” He cleared his throat and blushed. 

 she grabbed the bottle of her mother’s lavender and Honeysuckle bath oil and made her way to the bunker’s bathroom. She jumped when she saw Sam by her door. 

“Hi, Sam” she blushed and rushed off before Sam could say anything. 

Dean walked out of the room rubbing the back of his head. 

“Don’t say anything.” 

“I’m not… but just… be careful, don’t hurt her and I will talk to her about not hurting you” Sam said but felt Dean’s hand on his shoulder. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lightning struck the ground, and the rumble of the aftershock echoed in the air. He emerged from its flash. He was making the leaves crunch under him with every step he took. He stood in the open field waiting. He gave his brother an ultimatum, the girl or there would be war. He watched as his brother emerged from the ground, the Greek fire licking his skin, it was the one thing his brother controlled. 

“Hades, I see you have decided to answer my call” He placed his hands in his pockets as he walked towards his brother. 

“Zeus, as petulant as always” Hades glared, “I will not give her up brother, you will not force her to marry, I will not allow it,” he said eerily calm. 

“You dare challenge me, brother?” Zeus bellowed as lightning flashed in the distance. 

“Do you remember who really imprisoned the Titans’ brother?” he challenged making Zeus flinch. “Now I am the one warning you… release your hold over my daughters’ fate, or you will feel her wrath, she grows stronger every day” he nodded and smiled. 

“Hades, do not tip the scales… I will not stand for it.” 

“And I will not allow you to bully my child!” the Greek fire roared and flared making Zeus take a step back. 

“Very well, just remember, what happens next is in your hand's brother” With the final declaration, he disappeared with the flash of lightning. 

Hades took a deep breath and turned to head back to the underworld. He needed to send a message to Illiara; he would need to contact the angel at once. On his way, he noticed Eros waiting for him in his throne room. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure nephew,” he casually walked to his seat. 

“I have news about Illiara” his voice whispered and handed hades the slip of paper. 

“Hmm, I see,” he said and smirked, “Thank you, Eros, I imagine your mother was not happy about this?” he raised his eyebrow. 

“You are right; she will do everything in her power to not let this happen” he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Well, I will just have to try harder to protect my darling girl” he gave Eros back the paper, crossed his legs, and folded his hands. His mind coming up with a plan of action. 

Eros took this as a hint to leave. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Covering herself with a robe, Y/N made her way back to her room after her bath. The bath had calmed her nerves and helped her clear her mind. It also helped her think about the action she was about to take. She couldn’t help her attraction to Dean, but she knew she had to be cautious. She had to try and distance herself from him. Reaching her room, she closed the door and changed into a pair of Jeans, AC/DC crop top and her leather jacket. 

“If I knew you looked sexy in band tees, I would have let you borrow mine” she heard after making her way to the garage. 

She rolled her eyes, “is that the best line you got?” she scolded as she placed her bag in the trunk.

“I might have a few more” he shrugged and placed his things next to hers. 

“We need to talk” her tone sad. 

“OK” Dean swallowed, “What about?” 

“Us” 

“Don’t do what I think you’re going to do, I can see it all over your face” he walked towards her. 

“When this is all over, I might not be around… what then?” 

“We can figure it out!” 

“This isn’t some long-distance crap Dean… the world of the Gods has rules, and we have protocols… Once Illiara is safe, I might be back in the underworld for eternity” she turned away from him as Sam came in. 

“So, what? We end it before it starts? Sweetheart, it might be too late for that” Dean muttered, “I was in trouble the minute you tried to fake arrest us.” 

“Dean” 

“No… No way Y/N, I know I was a dick, I know what I did… If that’s what this is about…” 

“It’s not”

“Then what?” his tone loud making her flinch, “Why would you deny yourself happiness?” 

“Because it ends in your death!” she exclaimed. “Over and over again, I see it, Zeus plunging his lightning bolt right through your heart and I can’t take seeing that happen.” 

The silence in the garage was defining. Y/N’s admission to the omen scared her. She could feel the brother’s eyes looking at her. 

“Can we go please!” She let out a frustrated sigh and climbed into Baby’s back seat. 

Sam and Dean looked at each other. They sighed and climbed into their respective positions in the car. They decided to leave Cerberus behind so that Jack could spend time with the dog. The car ride was silent as the trio made their way out of the state of Kansas and into Texas. Y/N could feel the abundance of lost souls. With each mile, they hit she used her power to send them back to the river. 

While they were out in the open field, Y/N had taken in the last of the wandering souls when a high-pitched shriek sounded. Harpies began surrounding Sam, Dean and Y/N. 

“What are these things?” Dean looked to Y/N. 

“Harpies, I had to fight them off back about a year ago.” She gave him a knowing look. 

These were the creatures that had interrupted them. The ones that made Y/N run away that night. Dean felt his back press up against Y/N’s. Sam is joining them as they prepared to fight. 

“Enough!” 

A blast of arrows hit the Harpies making them scatter. There on the back of a horse came the goddess Artemis. She jumped off and faced the trio. 

“Hello Y/N.” She smiled softly. 

“Artemis.” Y/N stayed in her spot unmoving unsure of whether Artemis was friend or foe. 

Artemis saw the defensive stance of her favorite family member. She raised her hand and slowly put her bow and knives on the floor.  

“I swear I am not here to hurt you, I came to talk to Y/N about,” Artemis hesitated, “About Illiara.” 

Dean looked from Y/N to Artemis. Y/N took a deep breath. Her pulse was racing as she carefully stepped towards Artemis, bringing her weapon down. Sam took a few steps back and pulled his brother with them. 

“Sam, we should hear about what’s going on!” Dean protested. 

“Not now, this might be private Dean if Y/N wants to tell us then she’ll tell us, ok?” 

“Don’t give me that look, Sam, I’m going to get closer.” Dean pushed Sam off him and slowly walked towards Artemis and Y/N. 

Y/N bit her lip. Artemis had given her grave news. 

“Are you sure?” Y/N asked. 

“Illiara, you know as well as I that what the fates weave is sometimes not set in stone.” Artemis sighed, “But certain things will come to pass.” 

“I need to get away from here, I need to keep them safe.” She muttered. “Artemis, I’m under a control spell, is there any way to break it?” 

“Only the one who spoke the incantation may break the spell.” Artemis shook her head and sighed. 

Dean stood slightly straighter. ‘Illiara?’ he thought. His mind began piecing certain things together. He had a feeling, a small inkling. His suspicions were right. His jaw tightened as he clenched his fists. He backed away slowly, it didn’t bother him that she had lied about herself, it hurt that she didn’t trust him yet. He walked towards Sam and raised his eyebrow at his brother. 

“Why are you giving me that Look Dean? What did you hear?” 

“Sam, when we trapped Y/N almost a year ago, what did that spell do besides, allow us to chain her?” Dean’s voice filled with annoyance. 

“Well,” Sam rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, It’s weird, she listens to any command that I give, and well, you have the chains, you can trap her with them, but Dean, I would never force her to do anything she didn’t want to do.” Sam looked at his brother with pleading eyes. 

Dean just nodded and let the information sink in. He took a deep breath, rubbed his eyes, and sighed. 

“Sam, you are going to remove your hold on her, We are going to figure this out.” 

Artemis and Y/N walked back to the brothers. Y/N noticed Dean’s tense shoulders. She closed her eyes and sighed. Telling him the truth was going to be difficult, she knew he would be hurt, or worse he would be angry. But then again, being angry would mean he would stay away. 

“Artemis says Illiara has a target on her back, good news, the gods, can’t pinpoint where she is, Bad news they are getting close.” She gave Sam a pointed look. 

Dean took notice of the interaction between Sam and Y/N, he closed his eyes. His brother knew of her identity. How long did Sam know about Y/N? He needed to talk to Sam, needed to get information. The last thing he wanted was to be lied to and to hurt Y/N. 

“I will take my leave,” Artemis gave a small smile. “Take care of Y/N.” 

Before they knew it, she disappeared. Y/N could feel some anger radiating from Dean. She could feel her anxiety rise. Did he hear? Does he know? 

“Let's get back to the car and find a room for the night.” Sam quipped as he cleared his throat. 

Without a word to either of them, Dean made his way to the Impala. Y/N gently grabbed Sam’s hand. 

“Is Dean ok?” 

“He just realized that I have complete control over you.” Sam rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Oh,” Y/N felt the wheels in her head turning.

Could Dean think that Sam commanded her to forgive him? If so, this might work to her advantage. She let go of Sam, and they walked back to the car. Dean drove silently to their motel. Inside the vehicle, Dean looked at Y/N who kept looking out the back window. Sam had gone to the central office to grab two rooms. 

“So you and Artemis are close?” Dean muttered. 

“She taught Illiara and me how to use our weapons.” Y/N continued looking out of the window. 

“So, you and Illiara are close, like sisters?” He wondered if he could get her to trust him with her secret. 

She gave a small chuckled, “More than you know.” 

Dean let it go as Sam approached them. He noticed the look on Dean’s face, it was the same look when he was planning on getting someone to confess something. 

“So I got us two rooms, the good thing is they are next to each other.” He gave a small smirk, but it faltered when Dean glared at him. 

Sam got into the passenger seat as Dean moved the car closer to their rooms. The trio quietly unpacked the car and made their way to their rooms. Y/N walked into her room and shut the door. Once Dean and Sam were inside theirs, Dean tossed his bag on to the bed and turned to Sam. 

“So, you can control Y/N?” His tone accused Sam. 

“Dean whatever you think I did, I didn’t!” Sam held up his hands. 

“Bullshit! For all I know, you’ve been commanding Y/N to be this complacent good girl! Besides, how long did know that she’s really Illiara?” He gritted. 

“I… Dean… we…” Sam couldn’t get the words out. 

“What Sam? You thought I wouldn’t figure it out? How long have you two been playing me.”  Dean glared at Sam, his Jaw clenched and his cheek twitched. 

“Dean, I promise you the only thing, I have ever commanded of her was to not leave the bunker without any of us. I also stopped her from beating you to a pulp.” Sam tried to reason with Dean. 

“I don’t know Sam, what about when I wasn’t in the room huh? Did you command her to be nice to me, to forgive me?” Dean’s voice broke. 

The thought of all he was feeling based on a lie made his blood boil. Y/N could hear most of the conversation coming from the other room. This was the perfect opportunity to get Dean to hate her, to get Dean to force Sam to send her away. She took a deep breath, she could feel her heart, breaking. Y/N knew it was for the best. After all, the farther away she was from Dean, the safer he would be. 

She allowed herself time to feel the pain, but just as she did with a lot of things, she forced it down. She waited for him to come to her, to get all of his rages out. But the room next door was silent. 

“Dean, I promise you, I only found out that she was Illiara yesterday, I mean I had a feeling she was hiding something, but I never pushed it. She’s scared Dean, and if she sees bad omens, then we need to help.” Sam hoped beyond hope that Dean would see reason. 

“I need time to think.” Dean grabbed his jacket and walked out of the room. 


	14. Chapter 14

Y/N had already headed to the local bar, to let off some steam. She couldn’t bear to listen to Sam and Dean as they argued through the wall anymore. She figured she needed to clear her head. It also didn’t help that her locked up goddess kept wanting to be freed. She already had about three shots of whiskey before she began hustling college trust fund frat douches of their cash. She failed to notice Dean walking towards the bar.

“You know baby, I could help you hold that pool cue.” Tad, or was it, Tod, flirted.

“I bet you can,” she whispered as she hit her striped ball into a pocket earning a groan from the guys.

                Dean casually looked towards the pool table, his eyes widened. There she was, wearing her favorite corset, and black ripped Jeans along with her black stilettos with the hidden knife. He watched as Y/N flirted with the frat douches and smirked when he realized what Y/N was doing. He observed Y/N as she sank ball after ball while racking up the cash. He downed his shot as he watched her hips sway. He found himself staring at her perfect ass as she bent over to sink the 8-ball and win the game.

“Well boys, this was fun, thanks for a good time.” She grabbed her leather jacket and the money and made her way to the bar’s exit.

                Dean paid his tab and followed her. This was the first time he could really observe her without Sam getting in the way. After everything, he really needed to see who she really is. Is Y/N a façade to hide her true self? Is Y/N who she feels up here in the mortal world? He was tempted to grab her and make her talk as his rage bubbled. He decided against it and continued to observe her movements. He followed her to another bar called ‘The Blackbird.’

                He watched as the bouncer let her in and he followed right after.  Dean surveyed her movements as she leaned over the bar and ordered what looked like a shot of a dark brown liquid. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her hips sway to the music that began playing. Dean shook the feeling away taking a deep breath in the process... He reminded himself that she lied, she was hiding. Not only that, but his own brother was lying to him. Dean, for lack of better judgment, decided to make his presence known.

“Hey Y/N.” He watched as she froze.

“Dean didn’t know you would be here, I’ll go.” She began to walk away from him.

                Dean grabbed her arm quickly and turned her to face him. His eyes glaring into her Y/C/E ones. He could see her eyes turning cold.

“You aren’t going anywhere until I get answers Y/N.” He growled.

“I have told you everything Dean, I have no reason to hide from you.” She jerked her arm away and sneered at him. “I guess your nice guy act was just that… an act.”

“Says the girl who has to do everything my brother says.” Dean spat back.

“Not my fault you didn’t say the spell, short stack.” Y/N huffed as she pushed passed him.

“Yeah, but I knew it was too good to be true. Everything you did was a lie wasn’t it!” He followed her. “You are nothing but a Greek god's minion and a liar, You have done nothing but my brothers bidding.” He spat.  

She closed her eyes and took this as an opportunity to get him to hate her. The more she angered Dean, the better.

“You’re right,” she sneered. “Your brother did command me to be nicer to you, to give you a chance.”

                Y/N turned to face him, she could feel Illiara seep out of her hold. Her eyes glowed a slight tinge of purple and Dean gulped slightly.

“I was pretending, I wanted you to kiss me, I wanted you to be vulnerable. The more I played into your hands as the poor weak Greek, the more you came to me,” she gave him an evil smile. “I am Y/N Y/L/L, Lord Hade’s chosen disciple and you played right into my hands.”

                She turned from him and walked away back to the motel. She slammed the door and sank to her knees. Her shoulders began to shake as the tears fell. She heard as Dean slammed the door to his and Sam’s room and muffled voices. She crawled her way to the bed and curled into a ball. Fate was cruel, and she never thought that falling in love with Dean Winchester, would be a fate worse than death.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                Sam sat up as the door slammed. Dean began undressing angrily. He glared at his brother, snorting and huffing. The words were in his head, but Dean couldn’t find a way to get them out. Sam shook his head and stood, his arms crossed on his chest.

“Spill it, Dean, what did I do this time?” Sam huffed and looked to his brother.

“You commanded Y/N to be nice to me, she told me so herself,” Dean growled.

                Sam rubbed his eyes and sighed.

“Damn it Y/N not like this.” He whispered to himself. “She told you this?”

“Don’t give me bitch face Sam, I was getting her to talk to me, and I asked her to give me answers, and everything went wrong.” Dean let his arms drop to his side in frustration.

“Translation, I demanded answers, and when she gave me a smart remark, I insulted her making her angry.” Sam pointed out. “God Dean, did you stop to think that maybe, just maybe she said what she said to make you angry? To push you away because of the dreams?”

Dean groaned, “Not his again, come on Sam. I know you can make her do anything, heck I’m sure you had this planned!”

“Are you listening to yourself, Dean?!” Sam took wide steps towards his brother. “Dean give me one good reason why a girl like Y/N would be incapable of loving you?”

“Because…” Dean’s rage took in what his brother had said.

                Without thinking, Dean stalked over to Sam and punched him square in the jaw. Sam didn’t hold back, he knocked Dean right back. Both brothers gave blow after blow. Their faces beginning to swell cuts forming on their faces. Before they each could land another punch, the door burst open. Y/N walked in and glared at both of them. Y/n spread out her arms and invisible forces separated the brothers.

“Enough.” Her voice was cold and dark. “I am tired of self-loathing, I am tired of having to defend myself. I just realized a loophole in Sam’s command, I left the bunker with you, but you never said I had to go back with you.” She glared at Sam and Dean.

“Y/N please,” Sam groaned in pain as he struggled to break free of her hold.

                Dean stared at her, he felt the anger in her and the pain. He didn’t miss the hurt look she gave him as she turned to leave. Dean felt all rational thought come to him. He was stupid to think that Sam or Y/N would hurt him this way. If she wanted to, she would have done it on her own. Dean watched as she rushed off and away from them. When her power subsided, Dean and Sam hit the floor. Dean made his move and chased after her.

“Y/N… Y/N stop!” He could feel his frustration rise, “Damn it ILLIARA STOP” he heard himself say.

                She froze on the spot, her heart beating loudly in her chest. She couldn’t look at him. Y/N knew the bastard had figured it out, and now she had no idea what to do. She bit her lip and looked up at the sky. She wanted to crawl into the deepest darkest hole of the underworld.

“when did you figure it out?” it was a loaded question.

“You didn’t lose the note from your mother” he admitted, “I had them in my possession, that and I overheard Artemis call you by that name,” he explained.

She nodded and stood frozen in place, scared to look at the fury in his eyes, scared to face his wrath and be hurt all over again. What she didn’t count on was his gentle touch as he turned her around and hugged her.

“You had your reason’s for running, and I get that… I was just a dick” he reiterated, “After everything Sam and I have gone through… the loss, the fighting, the deaths” he lifted her head slightly to kiss her forehead.

                Y/N sobbed at the gesture, her tears flowed as she tried to move away. Dean held her tighter, wanting to take all her pain away. Pain that the gods had caused. The hurt that he had created for Y/N. He looked deep into her eyes, 

“I thought you were one of the things that would bring us more chaos.” he wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

                He began placing butterfly kisses on her face to try and ease her pain.

“What I didn’t count on, was seeing this strong, beautiful, kick-ass girl who risked her life for everyone here.” he shook his head. “I’m sorry Y/N, I let my anger and my past experiences drive me, I didn’t mean what I said back at the bar, I… I feel this connection to you, and it scares me, I’m a jack ass, can we please, please, just talk this out?”

                Y/N allowed his words to sink in. He was a scared man, one who was looking out for his family, his life. She gazed into his eyes, his soul touching hers.

“You’re more of a dumb ass then a jack ass” she muttered making him chuckle.

“You’re right, but if you need space if you need to think and sort out what you feel… I won’t stop you.”

“Gods and mortals shouldn’t mix” she croaked, “it always ends in tragedy.”

“What if this time it doesn’t? and we missed an opportunity?” He licked his lips, “Sam and I have changed fate before, we can do it again.”

“Don’t tempt fate” she warned and lifted her eyes to meet his.

                He saw it, the fear in her eyes at losing him. The fear of being blamed for his death. The fear of not being able to save him.

“Hey…” he kissed her lips gently, “I’m a Winchester I come back, I always do.” He held her in his arms and kissed her deeply.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                Castiel waited in the open field. The wind began to howl. He felt the familiar presence.

“Hello Lord Hades,” He said.

“Castiel… I guess you figured it out by the look on your face” Hades placed his hands in his pockets.

“Why go through all this?” the angel tilted his head as he questioned the god.

“Because she is the one to topple Zeus and his hierarchy” Hades admitted, “I gave Atropos the spell, knowing that my daughter was suppressing her true powers” he walked closer to Castiel, “She still has not accepted the fact that she powerful enough to rule all of us.”

“But then she would not be able to be with Dean” Castiel was perplexed by this revelation.

“Not according to Chuck” Hades smirked. “He came to Persephone and me, he offered us a child, one whom we have waited for a long time. He gave us our darling that had a human soul and the soul of a goddess.” He explained.

“But what about the Winchesters? Where do they stand in all of this?”

“Dean is her soul mate” Hades sighed, “It is the first time this has happened, I’m sure Aphrodite is wrangling her minions to come after them” He smiled at Castiel, “I will do everything in my power to hold Aphrodite of, but my daughter must accept and embrace who she is”

“I will try, but It might be difficult.”

“That is all I can ask Angel of the Lord, that is all I can ask.”

                With that, Hades made his way back to the underworld to try and prepare for an assault. Cas made his way back to the bunker. The revelation is of Y/N’s purpose shocking.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                After fixing the motel room door before they could get in trouble, Y/N took a small nap. She wanted to ease her mind and try to relax. All she could think about where the Omens: every time she closed her eyes all she could see was Zeus, thrusting his thunderbolt through Deans chest over and over again. She sat up with a gasp her head pounding. She could feel the power surge, her anger at the omen increasing. She had to get far away from them, but with Sam in control of her, she was stuck.

‘ _Let me out, let me out, let me out!_ ’ her goddess screamed over and over.

                Y/N got up from her bed, frustrated at her inability to take control, to be brave. She felt like a child; maybe it would be right for Zeus to smite her after all of this. The last thing she wanted was to drag Sam, Dean, Cass, and Jack into all of this; she got dressed and opened the motel door to find Dean ready to knock.

“Hey, we were wondering if you wanted a bite to eat?” He smiled shyly at her, all his anger seemed to have disappeared.

“Yeah, breakfast sounds good, I mean I don’t think we got much sleep, we can always catch up on that later.” She rambled.

                The trio made their way to the Diner nearby after packing up and checking out of the motel. Y/N and Dean ordered their usual grease filled food while Sam ordered the healthy option.

“Look Y/N about what you said…” Sam began.

“It’s ok, I won’t leave.” she sighed, “I leave I could be targeted, for some reason being with you guys is cloaking me.” She shook her head.

“Could it fe the shpell we cast?” Dean spoke with his mouth full.

“Maybe” Y/N shrugged as she took a bite. “But it’s hard to tell, Artemis might have been following the Harpies when she found us.” Y/N said as she finished chewing.

“Well whatever it is, we need to find answers.” Sam took a sip of his coffee.

                The trio ate the rest of their meal in silence. Y/N felt lost in thought. She wondered if she should go to Bacchanals, maybe Dionysus had the information they could use.  Dean put some cash on the table, and the trio walked out of the diner. Y/N was still lost in thought.

“What are you thinking about?” Dean held her face in one hand while his other went to her waist.

“Same omen, over and over” she avoided looking at him, her eyes downcast.

“Well, what can I do to keep your mind off of it” Dean whispered as he shrank down to try and get her to look at him.

“What I want to do could be dangerous” she whispered.

“What could be more dangerous than what we already do?” Sam interjected.

“Going to a Club owned by the God of Wine, Wine Making, and fertility?” she shrugged.

“Wait, what?” Dean raised his eyes at her.

“There’s something I need to do there, and I promise it’s not an orgy” Y/N mouth spewing the words before she thought.

“Come again?” Dean had to do a double take, while Sam looked at her with questioning eyes.

“There is someone I need to see, and right now, they are at Bacchanal in Kansas City” Y/N rubbed the back of her neck as they talked by the Impala.

“Y/N are we sure that’s a good Idea?” Sam shook his head.

“What other choice is there? I need to see if Dionysus can get me a meeting Deimos, Sam you told me he was on my side. I need to know what he knows.” Y/N gave him pleading eyes.

“I don’t know Y/N. what do you think Dean?” Sam eyed his brother cautiously.

                Dean weighed all of their options. If they tried Hades, he wouldn’t say much. If they attempted to contact anyone else, they could be betrayed. Dionysus seemed to be someone Y/N trusted. What could happen?  

“Well… Let's go” He said.

“Are you sure?” Y/N wondered raising her eyebrow at Dean.

“Don’t give me that look, both of you,” Dean looked between Y/N and Sam. “If this is the only way then Ok, We head to KC, but we should check in at the bunker. ”

                They reached the bunker that night, exhausted from their exploits. Sam, Dean and Y/N went to their respective rooms to unwind. Dean looked around and felt his thoughts wander. He cursed at himself for his actions, he felt terrible for treating Y/N the way he did. Dean needed to make it up to her but how. He looked down at the rest of the Lavender he had saved up. Not to mention restocked before they left. Maybe it was time to give it to her in person.

                Y/N wasn’t in her room, after a quick refresh, she made her way to Jacks room to see him playing with Cerberus. It was time she told him about who she was. She gently knocked on the door.

“Hey Y/N, Cerberus was a good boy, but I think he missed you.” Jack gave the dog a belly scratch.

“I missed him too.” She scratched behind Cerberus’s ears.

“How was the hunt?” Jack smiled.

“It was good, maybe next time you can come with us.” Y/N said patting his shoulder.

“You look like you have something on your mind.” Jack turned to her and folded his hands.  

“Nothing gets by you Jack,” She chuckled. “Y/N isn’t the only name I go by Jack, and I need you to understand something. I was running long before the guys captured me.” He voice cracked, “If something happens to me, I want you to know this… You have made me smile and have given me hope.” She caressed Jacks cheek in a motherly then pulled him into a hug.

                Dean stood just at the edge of the door frame to Jack’s room. He heard the pain in her voice as Y/N spoke to Jack.

“Y/N, why does it sound like you’re saying goodbye?” Jack’s voice quivered.

“Because my birth name is Illiara and I’m the daughter of Hades and Persephone.” Y/N’s voice cracked. “Greeks are prone to have tragic endings. So no matter what happens to me, You are one of the greatest friends I have ever had.” She sniffed and smiled.

                Jack held Y/N tight as she cried. The emotions hitting her hard, she could feel her grip on her Goddess powers slipping, and anything could make them manifest. Dean knocked softly and blushed when they broke away. Dean felt his heartbreak slightly at the sight of Y/N wiping away her tears.

“Hey, Jack can I borrow Y/N?” He asked the young Nephilim.

“Yes Dean, of course, I’m going to grab some food in the kitchen.” He stood up and motioned for Cerberus, “Come on boy.”

                Y/N stood from her spot on Jacks floor and smiled. She walked to Dean not daring to look at him. They were hot and cold, it was taxing. Was he mad again? Did he change his mind? She was about to talk when she felt his finger under her chin lifting it up so that he could see her eye’s. Dean had something behind his back and a sly smile on his face.

“So, I figured I could put a small smile on your face and reveal who’s been leaving you flowers.” Dean pulled the Lavender sprigs from behind his back.

“Yeah, I knew that you aren’t that great of a liar Winchester.” Y/N rolled her eyes and took the sprigs from him. “Thank you.” She moved in to kiss his cheek.

                Dean moved his face to capture her lips in his. His tongue pushing his way past her lips exploring her mouth as his arms snaked around her waist. She had become like a drug he couldn’t get enough of. She felt as though he was a drink of water in a desert, refreshing and satisfying. Dean pushed her up against the door frame of Jacks room. The two of them making out like teenagers without a care in the world. Y/N fingers caressed the hairs on the back of Deans neck making him moan in her mouth.

                Sam and Cas were whispering as they came down the hallway. They froze looking at Dean and Y/N. Cas blushed, and Sam shook his head. He wondered if this was how soulmates usually acted, hot and fighting one minute and making out the next? He shook his head out of his thoughts and cleared his throat.

                Dean groaned in frustration, every time things got hot and heavy, there was always an interruption. Dean gave Sam his best bitch face before speaking.

“What is it?”

“Um… I was talking to Cas, if we want to head to KC now, then we should go. I know we are all wiped, but the minute we can figure this out the better.” Sam said sadly.

“I agree.” Y/N interjected. “Don’t give me that look, save the world first, the other thing later.” She gave him a soft peck and smiled.

                The trio made their way to the garage when Y/N had an Idea as she looked at one of the Bunkers many motorcycles.

“We should take one of the motorcycles” she smiled.

“Well, I have wanted to take one out,” he said thoughtfully. “Sam can follow us in the Impala, we could have our first ride together.”

Dean pulled out one of the old Harleys and passed Y/N a helmet while putting one on. Dean revved up the engine and allowed her to climb behind him. He smiled when she snaked her arms around his waist her chest against his back. In a few seconds, they were on the road the bike cutting through the wind; their ride would take 4 hours. But Dean would take the back roads and the empty ones to gain speed. Y/N felt at home with Dean; she could feel her magic soar. Y/N used one arm to grip them tight and the other to flow through the wind. She took a deep breath, and some flowers began to bloom. Dean watched in awe as the flowers glowed. He could feel the power coming from her; this power was warmth and love.

Sam had a good grasp of catching up with them in Baby. He smiled at the sight of Dean and Y/N on the motorcycle. The way Y/N used just a bit of her power to let some flowers bloom. He was happy to see Dean have something that was just for him, he deserved happiness. It took them little over three hours with the way Dean was driving the bike, and Sam following in the Impala. Y/N directed him to the bustling clubbing district of the city, Sam keeping close to the bike. There tucked in a dark corner the club, hidden unless you had specialized knowledge of its location. They parked the bike close, with Sam parking next to them, and made their way to the entrance. Dean watched as Y/N showed her mark and held his hand.

“They’re with me” she stared the bouncer down daring him to say otherwise.

Dean and Sam followed her lead as they entered the smoke-filled club, the smell of opium filling the room. He felt Y/N pull him away from the smoke she pulled him close so that her lips are by his ear.

“Can’t stay too long there, they have Lotus-eaters here” she explained and pushed him along towards the stage. “They will make you forget to leave, and you will be trapped here forever” she caressed his cheek as he nodded following her lead.

                Dean grabbed ahold of Sam and relayed the information Y/N had given him. The music thumped, and the bodies of those in attendance melded together. Dean followed Y/N firmly not letting himself get distracted by the pull of the music. He looked to the stage; the DJ seemed to have everyone in a trance. They reached the right of the stage, and Y/N seemed to wave at someone.

“Di” she hugged the god and felt eyes on him.

“Oh, my, my, my” Dionysus looked Dean and Sam up and down as if they were a slabs of meat, “Let me guess” the god came up to them and ran his hands along their chests, “One of these gentlemen has caught your eyes, is it tall and handsome or short and scruffy?” he raised his eyebrow at Y/N. “Or both?”

“Cut it out Di; I came for information, not a quickie.”

                Dean and Sam looked at the exchange between the two. They watched Y/N’s demeanor and the way she carried herself with the sex god. Dean subconsciously got closer to her; his arms snaked around her waist. She felt his discomfort and leaned in.

“So, my wonderful dark horse,” he said carefully, not sure what Dean and Sam knew of Y/N, “What can I do for you?” He made his way to one of the various couches in the lounge and sat down crossing his legs.

“I need to see Deimos?”

“Who?”

“What?”

                Dionysus and Dean had sputtered at the same time. Sam chuckled at the interaction and shook his head. Dean didn’t know who Deimos was, and Dionysus looked as if Y/N had turned into a Hydra. She rolled her eyes at the pair of them, Dean for not knowing his mythology, and Di for being Di.  Y/N led Sam and Dean to the couches and lounge chairs and sat down. They followed her lead.

“Look, I need to know where he stands in all of this, Di… I need to talk to him my omens are getting stronger.”

“Well, I could summon him here, but Aphrodite might come after” Dionysus bit his lips.

“Shit” she cursed softly, “The one time I need to talk to the god of fear and his mother will come right after” she sat on one of the couches opposite of Dionysus, “I need a drink” she muttered placing her head in her hands.

“So, what’s the deal with the god of fear, I mean is he going to help you decipher the omens or…” Dean leaned forward trying to get as much information as possible.

“Deimos is the god, Illiara is supposed to marry,” Dionysus said casually.

                Dean looked at Y/N who continued to stare at Dionysus. He looked at Sam, who gave him a silent nod and made the rounds surveying the club. Dean’s heart was beating hard and fast in his chest. He had forgotten why she was running. Hell, his first thought before he knew who she was to force her into the arrangement. But now, now he wanted to take her and get her as far away from here as possible.

Dionysus sighed, “Fine, and I will see if he can be here… but be warned Y/N, whatever happens next, I am staying out of it” he finished his drink and clapped his hands together and walked away from the duo.

                Dean leaned into Y/N his arm pulled her close as his lips went close to her ear.

“Are you sure this is a good Idea? You are literally, a sitting duck here” Dean licked his lips, “we don’t have anything to protect you with.”

“It’s ok, I think, I just need to trust in my powers and try and hold them off” she gulped softly and looked into his eyes. Her hand rested gently on his cheek, “It would be better if it were me dying in the omen instead of you” she admitted.

He shook his head, “Don’t talk like that; you don’t deserve death or pain.”

“you hardly know me, Dean, one mind-blowing kiss months ago, and a rekindling of that one kiss doesn’t mean you know me” she closed her eyes and took in his scent.  

                Dean leaned in and took her lips in his. Her lips, sending electric jolts through his body. Her kisses were like wildfires, his body heated up as his hands cupped her face. Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead on hers.

“Illiara” he whispered and opened his eyes. Staring right back at him, were eyes the shone a deep fiery violet. “you are gorgeous” he breathed not able to look away from the real look of her.

“You used, my birth name” she whispered.

“I know, I just… I wanted you to know that no matter what you call yourself, I like you… all of you” he took her lips once more thrusting his tongue into her open mouth.

                She moaned hungrily as she pushed him back to straddle him on the couch — her fingers were running through his short hair. Their kiss fiery and passionate, as if they were meant to be. The world melted away around them. Dean's hands found their wait to the front of her backless top. His rough hands were gently brushing her breasts making her sigh into his mouth. He groaned as she gave his hair a slight tug.

“You keep doing that, Dionysus might kick us out” He breathed pulling away for a second as she kissed his jaw.

She gave a soft chuckle sending shivers down his spine, “you don’t know Dionysus sweetie, he would be joining us” she breathed and gave a soft suck on the pulse on his neck.

                Dionysus watched as they two made their display of public affection known. He hadn’t seen Illiara let go like this since her twenty-first birthday. He had heard of the connection between the mortal had her and could only hope that it didn’t end in tragedy.

“I see you have made the mortal comfortable Y/N” he bolstered as he walked back.

                Dean and Y/N separated slowly as the flamboyant god walked back and took his seat.

“Please don’t stop on my account, I do have rooms in the back you could use, and add to your fun” he gave a devilish smirk when Y’N glared at him, “So Mr. Winchester… How much do you know of the world of the gods?”

“As of right now, most of what Illiara has told me” he lifted his chin in defiance and held Y/N close.

“Oh, so you discovered her secret” Dionysus nodded and pouted his lips slightly, “Good, because unfortunately… this whole mess will involve you, and it is better to know everything than to be kept in the dark.”

“Dionysus, what’s going on?”

“I’m sorry Y/N, I had no choice” he looked away, not able to look her in the eye.

                It happened in a flash, Y/N was grabbed by her hair as Dean had an arm wrapped around his neck. Y/N struggled to see who it was, the pain of her hair being pulled making her yelp. Dean struggled to get the arm around his neck off. But to no avail. The person wasn’t cutting off his air supply, yet. Sam was being pushed by another person leading him towards Dean and Y/N.

“Well, well, well…” Y/N blood ran cold, “If it isn’t the little dark princess and her mortal toy.”  

“Aries” Y/N’s voice squeak as he pulled her harder.

“You were foolish to come, girl” he whispered in her ear, “It will be a joy to torture your toy, while you watch” he grinned as they were forced to move.

                Aries and his men took them into the back of the club. Dionysus was ordered to set up a particular room. One of Aries’s minions punched Dean in his gut while another hit Sam in the Jaw.  The brothers were released from their holds and groaned in pain. Dean felt cold heavy chains wrap around his wrist. He tried to break free to get to Sam as they wrapped chains around him too. He groaned as the chains pulled his arms harshly and he sprawled against the wall.

“I do love that Dionysus caters to the Kinkier of his patrons” Aries smiled.

“Please Aries, don’t” she struggled against the God of war.

“You are begging? For Mercy?” Aries growled at her, “this is why you are weak” he sneered at her pulling her hair, “You who ran to the mortal realm, instead of fighting…you are pathetic, and by the end” he gave a side glance to Dean, “Your mortals will wish they never met you.”

                Aries nodded to his men as they paced in front of the chained-up brothers against the wall. Dean looked at the God and spat out the blood he felt in his mouth and smiled. Sam gave a bloody grin.

“Go ahead douchebag; you have no Idea what my brother and I have had to endure in our lifetime” He looked to Y/N, “No matter what he does to us, you fight. You hear me Y/N! You, me, and Sam… we will destroy them” He glared at the good and smirked, it made Y/N’s blood run cold. “Let’s Dance.”

                Y/N watched as Aries’ men began punching and slicing at Dean and Sam. She struggled against Aries who placed her in the center of the room hung by her wrists. The cuffs hard and tight, marking her skin. She struggled to fight against them. Aries chuckled all the while as Dean remained stoic and hard. He gave them no satisfaction of showing how much pain he was feeling. Compared to hell, this was nothing, but it was still painful. Y/N cried out as their assault on Dean continued; she cried when Aries ripped off her top exposing her.

“Keep your hands off her!” Dean growled at Aries, who walked up to him and gave him a backhanded slap.

                Sam growled along with Dean as one of the henchmen began to touch Y/N’s body. Y/n tried to squirm as their hands squeezed and pawed at her exposed breasts. Other henchmen came from behind and began running his hand up and down her leg.

“Keep touching her assholes, when we get out of here you’re dead!” Dean growled.

“More than that we will filet you alive!” Sam backed up Dean.

                Aries walked to both of them and punched one brother after the other.

“In the realm of the Gods, the vermin should be quiet” he snarled and walked back to Y/N.  

                Aries took Y/N face in his hand, squeezing her cheeks as he forced her to look at him. He took the knife he was holding and began to make deep gashes along her sensitive flesh.

“I really must thank Hephaestus for this knife” he chuckled, “He said it would work very well since you are suppressing your powers” He continued his movements, he took a step back to admire his work.

“Y/N you don’t have to endure this, fight back please!” Sam pleaded.

“What do you think mortal? Once I have skinned you, I think she would be ready for my Deimos” he strode towards Dean and used the tip of the knife to lift his chin. “Maybe I should have one of my minions take her in front of you… see what you think of this goddess whore” his voice boomed with laughter as she signaled for his men to surround Illiara.

“Stay away from her” Dean yelled, “Take me, torture me I can take it” he begged.

                Aries raised his eyebrow at the mortal and laughed. He placed his mouth close to Illiara’s ear.

“What say you niece?” he breathed, “What say you of this mortals sacrifice?”

“Dean, don’t,” she whimpered.

“Don’t worry about me, I can handle this” he looked at her with pleading eyes.

                Aries nodded his head towards Dean as he positioned Illiara to see what happened next.


	15. Chapter 15

                The muffled screams echoed in the hallway of debauchery. Dean and Sam’s bodies were a mixture of sweat and blood. Aries continued his hold on Y/N; he had made more cuts on her. His minions, who now had access to her exposed flesh, tormented her as they forced their mouths on her. Aries would command them to go back and forth, placing gashes on Dean and Sam, burning their flesh with hot pokers. Dean grit and bored it the pain was nothing compared to the anger he felt at the state of Illiara.  Sam groaned in pain and gasped, but he smiled at the minions in the end.

“You see niece; you are weak!” Aries taunted. “You are scared of your own power” he chuckled, “Why Zeus believes you are worthy of my son well…”  he shrugged his shoulders and signaled for his men to continue ripping Dean and Sam apart.

Dean felt helpless as Aries began tracing a blade along her belly making thin cuts deep enough to bleed but not to need stitches. Sam tried to find a way to break the bindings, but it was no use, the god had complete control and hold on them.

“Now, will you yield Illiara, or will your toy die of exsanguination?” Aries bellowed as he ran a blade softly on her belly, the tip teasing to make another cut. Dean struggled against his restraints, his body feeling the strain of blood loss.

“When I get out of here Jack ass you are going to wish you had killed me” Dean spat as Aries stood in front of him.

                Aries let out a boisterous laugh, “I like you Boy, if your fate were not tied to hers, I would have recruited you for my army” he cut Deans' chest the blood gushing out of it.

“Dean!” Sam yelled as he saw the amount of blood Dean was losing.

“Dean” She sobbed and shook her head, “Leave him alone please Aries, please, I beseech you.”

                Dean let out a painful groan. He felt a wave of dizziness hit him. Her pleas sounded far away. He was losing a lot of blood. He coughed feeling the blood pool in his mouth seeping out of its corners.  Y/N felt her anger rise and tears pool in her eyes. She knew this ambush was her fault; this was her doing if she had just wanted to stay in the bunker Dean would be safe. It began slowly; her power started to build, she could feel Dean’s life slip away, her fear overtook her as her hair changed. The electricity in the room crackled.

                Dean lost consciousness; he could feel that he was on his last breath. Y/N watched as Deans Head slumped forward, her eyes widened.

“no” it came out as a whisper, “NO” she yelled, but it was a yell that boomed and made the building shake.  

                The chains broke with a burst of energy as her hair gave an ominous white and purple glow, her eyes no longer filled in black, but the irises glowed like a purple flame. Aries froze at the burst of power coming from her; no Greek had every emitted such energy, not even Zeus. She was floating for what seemed like an eternity as her power flowed through her body. She touched the floor gently, and she turned to Aries and his minions, eyes full of furry.

“You are going to pay” her voice deep and booming, “I tried to keep it civil, I tried to be nice” magically, a staff similar to what her father had except, along the staff, it looked like vines and flowers were growing on it, the end of the staff was a two-pronged fork.

                She walked towards Deans body, there was no pulse. A tear slipped down her cheek as she placed her hand on his face lifting him.  

“You’re going to be ok” she whispered as she gave his lips a gentle kiss.

                Deans body began to feel warm; he felt his consciousness returning. Her hands had started to emit a warm glow as she let them ghost over his wounded flesh. The gashes on his body began to heal themselves, but they left small scars — the damage was done by weapons of the gods leaving an impression on his skin. His eyes fluttered open, and he saw them, the bright purple eyes staring into him.

She smiled and sniffed, the tears flowing “You’re ok” she whispered, caressing his cheek her tears spilling down her face.

                Y/N walked over towards Sam and healed his wounds. She turned harshly to Aries, his minions cowering in fear. She brought her staff down, and it let out a shock wave. Dean and Sam turned their head away, letting the burst of power subside. Y/N lifted her hand and snapped her fingers, the chains holding Dean and Sam snapped and they fell to the ground with a grunt. She looked at her uncle’s minions. Her eyes glowed as they burst into flames. Their screams echoed in the room.

“Please Niece… let’s not be rash… I will; I will tell them to back off, I swear” Aries pleaded.

“No Uncle, it is too late… You shall be the first to face my wrath” she growled as she lifted her hand began to curl her fingers slowly.

                The God of war felt his throat constrict as if a rope was tightening around him. With every step she took towards him, Aries felt his body rise in the air. Her eyes glowed furiously. She wasn’t sure if she could kill him, but she could damage him exponentially. She shifted her staff and stabbed him. Aries let out a yell; blood began to gush from the God.

“You go back, and you tell them that I will come” She hissed pushing him against the wall.

“Please mercy” he groaned.

“The mighty Aries, begging for his life” she sneered, “How the mighty have fallen” She grinned. She was going to dig the staff further into Aries. Y/N could feel the power of the god of wars life in her hands. She was about to test her strength when she felt a gentle and familiar touch on his shoulder.

                She turned to see Dean, his eyes full of pain and sadness. Her eyes drifted to Sam, his breathing was hard and shallow, his eyes showing concern for Y/N and what she was doing. They didn’t want her to go down this road. Didn’t want her to become dark and twisted.  Dean walked to her and placed a gentle hand on her arm. When she lowered the staff, he shifted to position himself at an angle.

“Let him go sweetheart” Dean gently caressed her face, wiping away her tears. “He’s not worth it.”

                Y/N tried to control her breathing. She still felt the power flowing through her. The Winchesters watched as her eyes and hair went back to what he was used to. Dean sneered at Aries and put his face close to his.

“You are lucky, that I told her to stop” he whispered dangerously, “next time…” he smiled as his eyes turned dark, “I will help her gut you.” Aries disappeared in the blink of an eye leaving Dean and Y/N alone in the room.

                Y/N place her arms around her body, she had forgotten that her torso was exposed and bloody. She slumped to her knees; her body trembled as the adrenaline faded. She let the tears fall, her sobs echoing in the room. Dean pulled her towards him his body covering hers; Aries minions tore his shirt to shreds. He tried looking around the room for anything that would help hide her. Sam looked around frantically for something to cover her with but found nothing. Both He and Dean only had their shirts torn to shreds.  

                The door opened, and Dean placed himself between Y/N and whoever would enter. Sam standing at attention ready for whatever came in. Dean watched as a man, with broad shoulders, toned muscles, long hair, and golden eyes stepped in.

“I promise I am a friend,” He told them holding his hands up in surrender.

“Who are you?” Dean growled not letting up his defense.

“I’m Adonis, quick… I need to take you to my room; I have some things for you and her and I can help get you out of here.”

“Dean” her voice was broken and torn, “It’s ok… he can help” she whispered.

                Dean nodded and led Y/N to the door all the while trying to keep her covered. Sam kept watching as they followed Adonis to his room. Reaching Adonis’s room, Dean felt a wave of relaxation when he walked in. It was like he was smelling Y/N all over. Y/N, on the other hand, was smelling Deans scent. Sam felt his heart tighten as the scent of Eileen filled the room.

“Sorry, my room tends to give off the scent of the person you are loving or lusting after.” He walked to a small closet he had and handed Sam, Y/N, and Dean a shirt each.

Sam walked with Adonis away from Y/N and Dean wanting to let them have their moment as Y/N looked like she was going to break. Dean noticed Y/N retreating away from him. She could barely look at him. He could hear her sniffle, her head shaking, and she was muttering under her breath.

“My fault… All my fault… death… destruction… my fault”

                He heard her saying it over and over. His heart broke as he listened to her whispers. She could feel his eyes staring at her; she imagined his eyes filled with rage and anger. It was her fault he and Sam almost died, her fault that Aries tortured them. She let the tears fall, enabled the voices that haunted her, and fill her head. Y/N failed to see Dean approaching her. She jumped when his arms wrapped around her, and he began to comfort her.

“Shhhh,” he said by her ear as he kissed the top of her head, “I’m ok now, Sam’s ok, we are ok Y/N” he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

                Y/N tried to pull away shaking her head. He turned her towards him and held her close. She wanted to fight him, push him away. He resisted, he continued to hold her, all the while whispering in her ear that everything was alright. Dean held her face in his hands; he gently shook her out of her haze.

“Listen to me Y/N, you are not at fault,” he said, “you wanted info, we got played,” he said gently, “what you did, the power you released in there” he kissed her forehead, “That was amazing… scary but amazing” he kissed her. It was chaste at first, and then it slipped into hunger and desire.

                Y/N wanted nothing more than to have him ravage her and leave her in her filth. She allowed him access, opening her mouth to let his tongue to explore. She sucked on it in between kisses making him moan with desire. Neither of them had put on the shirts that Adonis gave them. Too distracted by the raw emotion in the room. Dean let his hands reach down to caress her breast his fingers gently grazing her nipples eliciting a soft moan from her.

                He smiled against her mouth, and his hands gently caressed her hips. His fingers were lightly tracing the hem of her jeans. She allowed his mouth to move to her jaw and neck, later sucking on her pulse. She mewed with desire as she pushed her chest towards him. He began unbuttoning her jeans and pulling her zipper down. All the while her breath became ragged.

                Adonis smiled, He had not seen Y/N make lustful moans like that in a long time. He could feel the love that radiated from them, even if Y/N was going to try and run. He retreated into his small prison, that’s what he was here, a prisoner of lust courtesy of Aphrodite for denying her a night one time.  Sam blushed at the display before him and turned away, looking at Adonis for help.

“Follow me handsome, I have a place you guys can use until her panic subsides.”

“Thanks” Sam followed Adonis to an adjoining room leaving Y/N and Dean alone.

                Dean continued to kiss Y/N along her neck reaching her birthmark, her mark of Hades. He kissed it gently and nuzzled it with his nose. He smirked and licked it, making her gasp in surprise.

“You are gorgeous” he muttered into her skin, “I had wet dreams about you since we first officially met” he continued to trail kisses along her body. He stopped at her breast and took a nipple in his mouth suckling on them hungrily.

                Y/N felt her head swim with desire; she couldn’t think straight. All she knew was that she felt lust and pain coursed throughout her body. All she wanted was to erase the events of earlier with Deans assault on her body. She could feel her panties were soaked with desire, every soft kiss sending ripples of pleasure down her body. She felt her head tilted back as he slipped her pants down leaving her silk thong intact.

“Mmmm” he hummed against her skin, “If I knew that was what you were wearing, I would have done this earlier” he licked her belly button making her squirm.

“Dean” she breathed.

“Yes Y/N?” he whispered as he stood up and led her to the bed in the room, pushing away the curtains and laying her gently in the center.

“Make me forget” she begged, “please, just make me forget.”

                The sound of her voice sent a pang in his heart. She was hurt, the events crushed her soul.  He sighed softly and caressed her face. The passion he was feeling, while he genuinely wanted to, he couldn’t. She was in no position to go on with what they were doing before. His fingers ghosted over her features. He could feel the tears fall down her face, her eyes closed. He sighed sadly and kissed away her tears. Her breath caught in her throat at the tenderness of his touch, she tried to suppress a sob but couldn’t. Dean wanted nothing more than to take her and love her, but not like this, not when she felt she was not deserving of it. He could tell what she was thinking; her tears gave it away.

“Y/N” he whispered, “Y/N…” he used his nose to nuzzle her cheek, “Illiara” it rolled off his tongue and her eyes slowly opened.

                His green eyes stared into her, into her soul. He watched as she tried to push her face away, but he gently held it in place.

“No, I’m not going to let you run from me… You are mine” he gently growled as he kissed her. “you belong to me I know it, what they did, I promise you, sweetheart, it’s not your fault” he reiterated.

                Y/N simply melted into him and closed her eyes. The smell of his skin was calming her. He held her close letting her relax into him. He swore silently, that no matter what he would do everything in his power to protect her. Even if it meant he would die.

                Sam found his phone and groaned, whatever was coming was getting close. The display of power that Illiara showed was only the tip of the iceberg. Sam looked at Adonis.

“Is there anything about Illiara that my brother and I should know before we leave here?” Sam ran his fingers through his hair.

“just that it is rumored that there is a massive battle coming and Illiara is the center of it. Call it a self-fulfilling prophecy sort of thing.” Adonis shrugged. “Illiara was prophesized to topple Zeus’s rule, but no one knows how does she kill him? Or does she make him submit? When Zeus first heard of her, he tried to look for her, but Hades had her well hidden.”

“He had her hidden in the underworld” Sam nodded.

“Correct, so, she was only on a need to know. When she turned 16, well I’m sure she told you the story.”

“Yeah, I heard,” The gruff voice made Adonis and Sam turn. “She’s asleep, I figure with everything that’s going on she should rest.” Dean walked further into the small sitting room where Adonis lived.

“She loves you” Adonis smiled.

“Like maybe not sure about…”

“Please, you are talking to the personal fuck toy of Aphrodite, trust me… she loves you” admonish declared.

“So what is this big prophecy?” Dean cleared his throat and sat next to Sam.

“So far, there is to be a big battle where Illiara is to face off against Zeus, but rumor has it that the tapestry the fates used involves you two.” Adonis took a puff from the Huka he had begun smoking. He looked to Sam, “you seem tense Sam, are you ok?”

Sam sighed, “The smell, it just reminds me of someone I lost long ago,” he whispered.

“My apologies but it is in my nature to give you your heart's desire, It is what Aphrodite made of me, a product of incest, I hate the world of the gods, it is binding and restrictive, and if Illiara could change it, I am behind her one hundred percent.”

“She keeps mentioning a dream where I die, I’ve had a couple where Zeus plunges a lightning bolt through my heart” Dean muttered.

“She is a goddess, she has omens… if she has them, and you are seeing them, there is no changing fate it will happen one way or another.” Adonis paced in front of the brothers.

“But what is she a goddess of?” Sam wondered.

“We don’t know, she can manifest both lord Hades powers and lady Persephone’s. She has yet to really show what it is… that is until tonight” Adonis looked at the brothers.

“What? That she healed us?” Dean scoffed, “I’m sure other gods or goddesses can do that.”

“Not in the Greek world, Lord Hades heralds the Dead he never really brings them back, not really as it goes against the natural order, unless under provisions. With Illiara, there are no rules” Adonis grabbed a bottle of whiskey and offered it to the brothers who proceeded to drink.

“If I see Dionysus, I’m going to shove my foot right up his ass,” Dean grumbled.

“Be careful I might like it,” a voice said from behind them.

                Dean rushed forward and pushed the god up onto the wall with force, that it knocked the wind out of Dionysus. But the god recovered quickly and blinked away from Dean. Dean grunted as he stumbled towards the wall and growled.

“You set us up you piece of shit!” Dean yelled.

“I had no choice, short stack!” Dionysus cried, “It was either turn her in or face Zeus’s wrath.”

                No one had realized that Y/N had gotten up. She dressed quickly and looked into one of the many mirrors that Adonis had in his room. There staring back at her was her goddess self.

‘So, what are you going to do?’

“What needs to be done” she replied.

                Her hair was no longer Y/H/C. The roots of her hair now turned white, the tips a soft shade of Lavender mixed with dark violet. The irises of her eyes now purple. Cracking her neck Y/N gazed into her reflection, while not whole she was channeling the powers she was repressing.  Taking a look around she grabbed her clothes and got dressed. She could hear the commotion in the room.  She stood in the doorway, Dean had his back facing her.

“Some friend you are, if you really cared for her you would have stood your ground against the egomaniac,” Dean growled.

“uh, Dean…” Sam tried to get his brothers attention.

“Yes, because I have the power to go up against Zeus,” He rolled his eyes at Dean. “get your head out of your ass, you ignorant mortal… Why Illiara is meant to be with you, I will never know” Dionysus scoffed.

                Y/N placed a hand on Deans shoulder, and he froze. He slowly turned and gasped. She was different, her hair and eyes, we're just like in the other room. She gently moved dean out of the way as her boots stomped into the small space. Her eyes glared at Dionysus before twisting into a sinister smile.

“Oh, Di… I completely understand” she growled as she raised her hand.

                Dionysus felt his throat constrict as her fingers began to curl into a fist. Dean tried to get closer to her, but one look and he froze. Dionysus started to make gagging noises as he sank to his knees.

“Oh don’t worry, I won’t kill you, I really do understand your… predicament… But I have one request for you, for old time sake,” Y/N walked closer to him and unfurled her fist.

                Dionysus gasped for air, but it was short lived as Y/N wrapped her fingers around his throat. She brought her lips close to his ear and sneered.

“You tell Zeus that he has awakened a sleeping giant, if he wants to be toppled, then I will gladly make sure he falls.” She pushed him away making him gasp and couch as he crawled away from her.

                Y/N turned on her heels and looked to Sam and Dean. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She rolled her shoulders and smiled.

“Boys we have some preparing to do, lets head back to the bunker shall we,” She sauntered off and out of sight.

                Dean and Sam gave each other a look and rushed after her. They sped past the dancing club goers and past the lotus eaters and found themselves outside. Y/N stood against Baby, her arms and legs crossed.

“Y/N, sweetheart, are you ok?” Dean asked as he gently touched her shoulder.

“I’m doing what I should have done as soon as he sent monsters after me Dean, I am using my powers I am going to face him… He wants a fight, I will give it to him” She shrugged.

“Yeah, But…Y/N are you sure this is what’s best?” Sam questioned.

“I have no choice, Zeus could have left me alone when I declared that I wanted no part in the world of the Gods after the prophecy. His perfect world would still be intact.” Y/N looked into Dean’s green eyes and cupped his face.  “Please tell me you at least understand…Please” she whispered.

“I do” Dean admitted.

                Sam looked between them and sighed. It seemed like the fates had woven them into a literal corner. Nothing could be done. He watched as Y/N and Dean stood in silence. He wondered what was going on in their heads. He smirked when Dean placed his forehead against Y/N’s and decided to turn away.

“Let just go Dean, I want to go to the bunker and prepare for Zeus’s next move… Please” She begged.

“Let's go.”

                Sam climbed into the Impala as Dean and Y/N climbed onto the motorcycle. They peeled out of the parking lot of Bacchanals and drove off, back towards the bunker.


	16. Chapter 16

Reaching the bunker, Y/N made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. The events of the night not sitting well with her. She could feel it, the end was coming, and Dean wouldn’t survive. She was lost in her own thoughts when Dean came in. He leaned against the door frame of the kitchen, staring at her. Dean took all of her features in, he could feel it, the tension she was harboring. Taking a deep breath, he walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer. She glanced at him, no words needed to be spoken. They stood in silence, the next move being planned out. 

“You ok?” Dean knew the answer. 

“As ok as this shit life can give me...” She scoffed, “I need to do some research, maybe see what else I can do now that I let my power out a little.” She muttered and began to move away. 

Dean reached her arm and pulled her towards him. His lips crashed into hers. Y/N melted into him. Her arms snaked around his neck as she gave his tongue access to her mouth. Dean put everything he felt into that kiss. Snaking his arm around her waist pulling her close. Y/N’s head was swimming with pleasure. But the image of Dean bloody and dead made her pull back, gasping for air. 

“We can’t get distracted...” She breathed as Dean began layering kisses along her neck. 

“We need this Y/N, you need a release, I need a release... Besides, right now we are safe in the bunker, they can’t track you here.” Dean held her face in his hands and kissed her once more. 

“mmmm...UGH! Fine... but... you better make me scream like that girl you had before we met, you guys kept me up.” She winked and made her way to his room. 

Dean chuckled and followed her. As soon as the door closed behind him, he pinned her to it. His hands removing her clothes as Dean left a trail of kisses along her skin.  He stopped at her birthmark, her mark of Hades. He let his fingers trace the pattern before looking into her now violet eyes. The eyes that showed she was a goddess. 

“What?” She whispered as he made her skin shiver with his touch. 

“Nothing... Just... you were born with this mark...but how do people earn it?” He was curious. Maybe there was a way to stay connected to her through it. 

“That would be a question for my dad, so far he can instill the mark on people,” She sighed. “Are we going to talk, or are you finally going to make me scream?” She challenged. 

Dean snapped out of his faze and smirked devilishly before Lifting Y/N up letting her legs wrapped around his waist. He kept her pinned to the door as he fondled her breasts, his fingers pinching her nipples as their tongues battled for dominance. Y/N was impressed with his strength as he kept her on the door while removing her pants. 

“You’re a regular Hercules” she gasped as he nipped at her throat. 

“Well if you’re still talking, it means that I'm not doing something right,” he teased. 

Y/N chuckled and whimpered as he teased her wet folds. He began pumping into her, slow and steady. Y/N pushed her head back against the door as his fingers massaged her. The feel of him making her yearn for more. She bucked her hips urging him to pick up the pace. He ignored her as he placed his thumb on her clit circling it as he pumped into her with his fingers. Her moans were music to his ears. He removed his fingers as she whimpered. Taking her in his arms, he carries her to the bed and lays her down gently, moving back to remove his clothes. Y/N took off her top and bra tossing them aside as he climbed on top of her.  Not wanting to waste any time Dean slid into her easily. Y/N gasped as he penetrated her. 

“Mmm, you feel like heaven Y/N,” Dean moaned as he kissed her deeply. “If I knew this was the way you would feel… Sweetheart… I would have done this a long time ago.”

Y/N smirked as she pushed her hips up locking them together before flipping them over. She straightened herself as she straddled Dean. She began to move up and down on him her fingers running through her hair as Dean started to knead her breasts. Everything Ares did, forgotten in the heat of passion with Dean. Dean who made her feel mortal. Dean who for all his faults, never treated her as anything but herself. She began to bounce on him faster his thumb pressing on her clit as her walls clenched around him 

“Yes…mmmm Dean” she moaned. 

“Y/N… you feel good, cum for me my goddess, cum for me” he smirked as he sat up pressing his body flushed with hers as she bounced on his lap. 

This position pushed Y/N to the edge as she came around him, Dean following right after as he filled her completely. Y/N and Dean crashed onto the bed panting as they tried to catch their breaths. Dean wrapped his arms around her, and he could feel her breathing even out. He lifted her gently as he adjusted the covers and wrapped them both in it.  They both fell asleep holding each other. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ In the dream realm of Morpheus, Y/N found herself in a field of fresh lavender. Off in the distance, she could see Dean sprawled on a blanket. She made her way towards him and smiled.  _

_ “You look relaxed,” She smiled and lay next to him.  _

_ “That’s because, with you, hunting has become a bit… I don’t know easier, I get a chance to relax and enjoy my time with you.” He rasped before shifting his position and kissing her deeply.  _

_ Y/N let herself go in the dream, the euphoric feeling washing over her as the dream filled her with happiness.  _

_ “So… This is what you dream of Illiara?”  _

_ Y/N’s eyes flashed open at the sound of the voice. It sent a shiver down her spine. She had hoped that she would have been safe in Morpheus’s realm, but alas, it was too good to be true. Dean had disappeared, and she found herself in the meeting room at Olympus. There awaiting her stood Zeus, both her uncle and grandfather. He didn’t bother looking at her as he played with one of his many lightning bolts.  _

_ “Old man,” she snarled.  _

_ “I would watch my tone girl or…”  _

_ “Or what?!” Her voice thundered as the light began to dim and the air crackled with power.  _

_ Zeus sat up in alarm as he felt the surge of power shift. He began to stand as he watched the wind whirl around Illiara. Zeus could feel it, her power was going to overshadow his, and he needed to stop her. He would not give up his power quickly.  _

_ “You will not topple me, Spawn of my disgusting brother!” Zeus sneered.  _

_ “Funny, that was never my intention, you pompous ass!” Y/N lifted her hand, and the world of Morpheus began to change and quake to resemble the underworld.  _

_ “Please, with the power surging through you what else would you want to do?” Zeus scoffed.  _

_ “Live, I wanted to live my life my way… But because you heard a prophecy, you decided to take matters into your own hands…” It happened suddenly, something changed in Y/N.  _

_ Zeus watched as her shoulders stiffened and the person who called themselves Y/N was gone. Illiara’s hair became a darker shade of purple, and her eyes began to glow radiantly. Zeus could feel her power surge ten times more than his. He felt a small tinge of fear and panic as she took steps towards him. Her clothes began to morph as she now wore a long black flowing dress that looked as though it was made of black smoke from Mt. Olympus.  _

_ “YOU CALLED ME OUT, YOU ARE THE CAUSE OF ALL THIS, AND YOU WILL FALL.” Her voice echoed throughout the dream. _

Before she could strike Zeus with her power Y/N woke up sweating. Dean was hovering over her, concerned look on his face. 

“Y/N?” his voice wavered. 

“Zeus called me out” she whispered. 

Running a hand across her face, she sat up as Dean moved away. She could feel his eyes searching her for any discomfort, and she groaned. Getting up she looked at the time. It was the next day. She wasn’t sure how much sleep they got, but it must not have been enough. Dean looked exhausted, and Y/N felt it. Y/N caressed his face gently and leaned in to give him a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“Go back to sleep, you need it… I need to research something,” She muttered as she got out of bed and got dressed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Over the next few days, Y/N had kept her distance from Dean as she looked over all of the books on the Greek Gods that the Men of Letters had. Sam had tried to reason with her to take a break, but she couldn’t not now. Y/N needed to find a way to control her powers, the sheer act of suppressing them had given her two personas, she had no idea who she was anymore. Was she Y/N Y/L/N? Or was she Illiara, Princess of the Underworld, daughter of Persephone and Hades? 

Dean sighed in frustration as he gave the punching bag in the training room a good few punches. He didn’t know what to do. Y/N had started to pull away from him, and Dean didn’t want to push and make her mad. But something in him wanted her to be safe and blamed himself for the pain that he caused. If Dean hadn’t gotten angry about her being a part of the Greeks. If he hadn’t pursued hunting her like a monster, maybe things would have been different. 

Sam watched as Dean and Y/N separated themselves to different parts of the bunker. He hated seeing them like this. If what Eros said was true, Sam needed to help them come together. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zeus had sent his minions far and wide to search for Illiara. He couldn’t figure it out, In the realm of Morpheus, he was supposed to be stronger. As the ruler of all gods, as their leader. But this child, this child created by his daughter and brother bothered him. Zeus sat on his throne, pensive as the events flashed in his mind. One way or another he would have his way. 

“My Lord?” A voice called out. 

Zeus turned to see Hera walking towards him. Her long black hair flowing as she walked towards him. Her skin-tight pink dress hugging her in all the right places. Her lips were slightly pinched as she saw the state her husband was in. 

“Are you still worried about Hades child?” she drawled. “why not leave the girl alone Zeus?” She gave an exasperated sigh as she picked at her nails. “She was not causing anyone any harm,” Hera gave him a pointed look. 

“She is going to end me Hera,” Zeus walked towards her and took her chin in his hand harshly, “she can wield lightning! I am the only one who is supposed to be able to do so!”

Hera glared at him before grabbing his wrist twisting it tight, “I am not one of your whore’s… do not treat me as such!” Hera towered over him. 

Zeus winced slightly, “yes my queen,” he mumbled as she stormed off. 

Sitting on his throne once again, Zeus grumbled. He needed to eliminate the threat of the underworld, the balance was not to be tipped. No matter what fate had in store, he would not be removed. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

One month later….

Dean paced around his room. The distance Y/N had put between them was maddening. Y/N had gone to bed only a few nights that week, she had kept to researching in the library at all hours of the night.  Cerberus had been whining trying to get her to play, but she kept blowing him off. Dean was about to go and talk to her when a loud knock echoed throughout the bunker. Dean rushed to the main entrance and up the spiral steps. Sam and Y/N had their weapons ready as Cerberus gave a low growl. Jak stood behind Y/N, without his powers he was not in the best shape to fight. Dean looked to Sam and Y/N as they nodded their heads, a signal they were ready. 

Before Dean could open the door, it burst open with force, sending the alarms in the bunker in a panic. Y/N scrambled with Sam to defend what they needed to. But the bunker then began to be filled with sprigs of lavender as a woman dressed in black, her violet hair flowing down her back walked in, a black crown adorning her head as she gazed at Dean. Her eyes glowing a bright green. 

“I came to see…” 

“Mother?” Y/N’s voice interrupted the goddess of spring. “Why are you here, Zeus could….” Y/N began. 

“He wouldn't dare,” she hissed as she descended the stairs. 

Persephone looked around as she reached the bottom floor. She walked up to Sam and smiled. 

“Is this him?” her mother smiled, “He is handsome and tall!” Persephone began running her hands along Sam’s arm as she smiled at him. “Your father does speak highly of this... Dean Winchester.”

Y/N looked to Dean and gave a small laugh. Sam blushed at Persephone’s words but was backed into a corner by her. her eyes had gone dark. 

“I warn you, my daughter is not the plaything of a mortal…” she made vines slowly snake up around Sam’s legs and around his waist. 

“Mother…” Y/N began but stopped talking when Persephone gave her a glare, “Okay then,” she took a step back taking Dean with her. She leaned in, “It’s better to let her get it out and then we can correct her.” 

“Y/N, I thought your dad was the one who would get mad?” Dean squeaked. 

Y/N scoffed and shook her head, “another of Zeus’s lies,” She grumbled, “It’s my mother you need to watch out for, she can get very… very angry… you should have seen her when one of the cherubs got an ice sculpture wrong at my bacchanal,”  Y/N gave a shudder.

Sam looked to Y/N who mouthed a small ‘sorry’ and gave Persephone a small smile, “With all due respect your goddessness…” he gave a nervous smile, “I’m Sam Winchester.” he pointed to Dean who was making a small escape, “Dean’s over there.” 

“Really Sam!” Dean growled as he moved closer to Y/N who shielded him from Persephone. 

“OH… my apologies,” Persephone’s demeanor changed as she let Sam go. “Illiara, move my dear,” she said softly as she approached Dean. 

“Mother….” Y/N held up her hand as she tried to shield Dean. 

“ILLIARA,” Persephone’s voice boomed as she tilted her head forward and narrowed her eyes. 

Y/N turned to Dean and gave him a small pat on his chest, “Sorry, you are on your own here, just…. Don't make eye contact and agree with everything she says,” Y/N kissed his lips before running to join Sam. 

“I need to speak to him in private,” Persephone sighed as she waved her hand and She and Dean disappeared. 

“NO!” Y/N shouted, “Damn it!” 

Y/N ran to her room to grab her jacket followed by Sam. 

“Where did she take him?” Sam grabbed the keys to the Impala as he followed Y/N to the garage. 

“I have an idea,” Y/N sighed. 

She tried to open the garage door, but it wouldn’t budge. Y/N tried again, pulling on the door harder. Her hair crackled with power making Sam jump back as she tried to break the door. 

“Bitch!” She grumbled. “Mother is keeping us from leaving until she brings Dean back.” 

“Y/N… are you ok?” Sam noted the small amount of tension that had surrounded Y/N. 

“I had a nice chat with Zeus about a month ago… I can’t let anything happen to Dean, Sam… I just can’t.” Y/N rushed away from the garage door and back towards the war room. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ In the Elysian fields…. _

Dean looked at his surroundings. The sun was shining brightly, but last he checked it was night time. He found himself at peace as he continued to stay rooted to the spot he had manifested in. The grass was pure green, the trees filled with different fruits and flowers. There was a small patch of garden where Dean noticed the Goddess stood. He made his way slowly towards her, she was tending to her little patch of Lavender flowers. 

“Illiara loved to run around the small patches of Lavender when she was nothing but a small little thing,” Persephone smiled at him, “as she grew older… she would help me tend to them and care for them.” 

Dean said nothing as he listened to the goddess reminisce. He noted the way she looked out into the horizon of the peaceful fields. He saw them as he took in the sheer tranquility of the grounds, families laughing and singing. 

“What is this place? I know it’s not heaven… I’ve been to heaven” Dean looked around at the scenery. The way the fields seemed to go on forever. He could imagine a small Illiara running with a large Cerberus. The thought made him smile. 

“I heard what Ares did to you and your brother,” she gave him a soft pat on his cheek, “I am sorry for his actions, he is nothing but a hot head with a thirst for war.” 

“I’ve dealt with worse,” Dean offered her a soft smile, “Besides, I would do it all again if it meant that your daughter would be safe.” 

“I can see why my husband likes you for her,” Persephone began moving towards a small table in the middle of the garden, “I brought you here because what I have to tell you is important.” 

“If it’s about backing away, that’s not going to happen,” Dean crossed his arms as he stared the goddess down. 

“You are cute… but not that cute,” She sneered, “the battle is almost upon us, my father, Zeus, is making his final play… Whatever you do… do not go to the field,” Persephone warned him. 

“I can’t do that,” Dean shook his head. “I can’t just sit back while my world… our world gets ripped apart to shreds by your family… If Y/N… Illiara needs me, I will be there fighting tooth and nail for her.” 

“Even if it means you would die at the hands of Zeus?” Persephone never once turned to look at him as she began to mix potions together. 

Dean raised his eyebrow at her, observing her movements as she poured potions into a large marble bowl. 

“Why would I be scared of the blowhard?” Dean crossed his arms defiantly, “My brother and I dealt with him once before, helping Prometheus,” Dean shrugged, “He seemed to be all talk.” 

“You are arrogant for a mortal,” Persephone sighed, “but you are selfless… I’ll give you that… my daughter loves you.” 

“I don’t know why…” Dean ran his hand across his face, “there isn’t anything special about me.” 

“Modest too,” Persephone gave a small shrug, “you remind me of my husband really,” she bottled a glowing liquid and gave it a small shake before setting it down. “He was given the short end of the stick, but he took it with pride, without complaint.”  Persephone linked her arm with Dean’s as she led him along the fields, “Zeus was always a blowhard, and when I was curious about the underworld, I fell in love with its dark king.” She smiled at the memory. 

“So he didn’t force you to stay?” Dean asked remembering the lore. 

“No, I was intrigued by the underworld, I was very curious, and I’m glad I found him. He showed me the river, Tartarus, and last the fields,” She smiled. “I fell in love with the fields, I could imagine myself here all day, tending to the flowers, creating new ones…” She gave a soft sigh, “I asked him what I could do to stay,” her voice wavered.  

“He didn’t want you to stay did he,” Dean breathed understanding what had happened. 

“He said I would be miserable with all of the death that surrounds this place,” she smirked, “I didn’t care, all I saw was a lonely man who needed more flowers in his life,” Persephone waved her hand, and a whole slew of flowers began to bloom around them. “So, I marched to the pomegranate tree and took a bite, eating exactly six seeds.”  

“So, is that when you mom went postal and blamed Hades for tricking you?” Dean looked out into the fields. 

“That is exactly it,” Persephone chuckled, “She tried to blame my rebelliousness on Hades, and Zeus just went with it, so six months out of the year it’s cold and dank up there until I can resurface. But… My home is here, I love it here.” 

“What does this story have to do with Y/N? I mean….” Dean was silence by Persephone’s finger on his lips.  

“Your fate is tied to hers, and trust me… what happens will not be pretty. It will be a test for both of you,” she told him solemnly. “Some things have happened to my daughter that could break her, but you…” she gave his cheek a gentle pat, “you are supposed to help heal her, the man whose soul has gone through so much, who has seen hell and lived to tell the tale.”  

“I’m not that special, most of what happened I did with my brother, we did it as a team,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck avoiding the goddess’s gaze. 

Persephone gave a soft snort before standing in front of him and lifting his eyes to meet hers, “no matter what happens I do believe you are the hero my daughter needs, her journey isn’t over, and the battle with Zeus will not be easy.” 

“Why did you bring me here?” 

“To assess who you really are Dean Winchester,” She took the vial she had poured the concoction into and placed it in his hands. “That is for the Nephilim, it should give him his powers back, a gift that you will need,” She then took a sword laying on the ground, waving her hand it began to glow, “This is for your brother,”  she looked to him, “the only thing you need is already in your home.” 

Before Dean could ask what it was, he found himself in the bunker, with Y/N and Sam staring at him. 

“Dean?” Sam walked towards him cautiously. 

“Wow,” was all Dean said as he looked around his surroundings. “Ummm… Your mom is really something Y/N,” Dean blushed. “she, uh, she gave me some stuff.”

Y/N slipped away from Dean and Sam as the brothers spoke. She made her way to her room, closing the door and leaning against it. She walked past the mirror and froze, there staring back at her was her self, but… it was different. 

‘ _ There is no way to change fate, the wheels have begun to turn, _ ’ her reflection stated. 

“I can shift it, I know I can, he is not going to die!” She hissed. 

‘ _ You above all know that you cannot change it, it will come to pass, and the more you deny who you are, the more you place him in danger _ ,’ her reflection spat, ‘ _ our powers cannot be held at bay, the more you try to deny them and your part to play the more people will get hurt! _ ’  

“Illiara?” A voice cut through Y/N thoughts.

Persephone stood in the empty corner of the room looking at her daughter. Without a second thought, Y/N rushed to her falling to her knees sobbing. Persephone ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, she let Illiara let all of her emotions go. Ever since Zeus had placed a target on her, she had been on the run, only seeing her mother for a short period. 

“My daughter?” Persephone pulled Y/N up, “shhhh, there, there my Illiara, there, there” Persephone rubbed at Y/N’s back leading her to the bed so they could sit down. 

“Mother,” Y/N sobbed. “Είμαι αποτυχημένος. Δεν είμαι αρκετά δυνατός για να πολεμήσω. Τι θα κάνω μητέρα? Τι να κάνω?” (I am a failure. I am not strong enough to fight. What do I do Mother? What do I do?) 

Persephone took Y/N by her shoulders and stared deep into her daughter's eyes, “Πολεμάς!” (You Fight!) She declared.  “Είσαι η κόρη του Άδη και η Περσεφόνη θα πολεμήσουν!” (you the daughter of Hades and Persephone will fight!) She ushered Y/N to the mirror and forced Y/N to look at her reflection. “Δεν θα υποκλιθείτε στις ιδιοτροπίες του Δία. Γλυκιά μου Ιλιάρα, σ ' αγαπώ, και θα δείξεις στον Δία ότι οι παλιοί του τρόποι είναι νεκροί.” (you will not bow down to Zeus's whims. My sweet Illiara I love you, and you will show Zeus that his old ways are dead.) 

“Mother, the tapestry…” Y/N trailed off. 

“Screw the tapestry,” Persephone cursed. “Don’t give me that look Illiara, I know how to curse,” She smiled mischievously, “Besides, they only showed you what Zeus wanted them to show you, you know as well as I that there is always more that they keep from him, fate can branch out into different paths.” 

A soft knock came from the door. Y/N looked to her mother who merely nodded and pushed her towards it. Turning the doorknob, Y/N found Dean on the other side. He gave her a nervous smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Can I talk to you?” Dean muttered, “I know you’re with your mom, and I know more than anyone how important it is to want to be with them… I mean, you know… my mom was brought back from the dead… but I can only imagine what all this has done to you and…” Dean was silenced by Y/N placing her finger on his lips. 

“You’re cute when you ramble,” Y/N gave him a wink making him blush. 

“Your father does the same thing,” Persephone sighed and winked at Dean. “Now, I will be off, Winter is ending, and I do have a lot of work to do,” She gave her daughter one last hug and looked to Dean, “remember my words, Dean Winchester.” 

In the blink of an eye, she was gone, leaving Dean and Y/N alone. 

“so… that was your mom,” Dean smiled. 

“Yeah, Daughter of Zeus and Demeter… So Zeus ends up being my uncle and my grandfather,” Y/N shuddered, “I hate the incest part, but then again I wouldn’t have been made…” she trailed off. 

“Yeah, I guess it’s different in the world of the gods,” Dean chuckled. 

Dean snaked his arm around her, his forehead pressed against hers as he gazed into her violet eyes. 

“Your eyes changed color,” Dean observed as he gave her a small smile. “I guess that’s what you really look like, it’s hot, unique.” 

Y/N blushed, “Yeah, I had to hide them when I started living up here,” she breathed in his scent, whiskey, leather, and gunpowder. It was intoxicating. “We should talk to Sam about what might happen in the next few days, Zeus is going to make a move,” She whispered. 

“that can wait for just one… more…minute,” Dean muttered before leaning down and kissing her deeply. Y/N held on to him as her knees buckled. 

Dean put everything he had into that kiss. His hopes, his dreams, his fears, his apology. Everything he was feeling he tried to put into that one sweet kiss. He wanted to pick her up and take her on her bed, but knew that they would have time later. Breaking the kiss they stood in eachothers arms, eyes closed taking in each others scent. Once their breathing had calmed down Dean took her hand in his as they walked towards the war room, ready for what the fates had in store. 


	17. Chapter 17

In the war room, Dean picked up the small vile that Persephone had given him in the Elysian Fields. He took a deep breath and placed the vile in Jacks' hands. 

 

“According to Persephone,” he breathed, “This should get you your powers back.” 

 

“Wait,” Y/N raised her eyebrow, “let me smell that.” 

 

Y/N took the small vile and popped the small cork. She gave it a small whiff and pulled it back. 

 

“Ok, so Saffron, Mint, Fennel, Pomegranate, Water from the river of lost souls. nail of a sphinx?” she tilted her head, “Ok, this is beyond my knowledge, but she also has something else in here that I don’t recognize, might be ewwww, Orthrus saliva,” she gave the vile to jack, “Good luck with that, let’s hope she knows what she’s doing, I’ve never heard to this concoction.”  

 

“Is it safe for him to drink?” Sam asked. 

 

“My mother is good with potions and other kinds of things, I mean if she says it’ll work,” Y/N gave the bottle to Jack, “bottoms up kid.” 

 

“Does my bottom have to be up while I drink it?” Jack tilted his head at Y/N who laughed. 

 

“No, it’s just an expression, it means to drink it, the bottom it’s talking about is the bottom of the container as you lift your head back while you drink the liquid.” Y/N gave him a smile. 

 

“Oh… alright,” Jack shrugged as he took the vile and brought it to his lips, ”Bottoms up.”

 

Sam, Dean, and Y/N watched as Jack drank the concoction. The trio stood back as Jack’s eyes began to glow and behind him, the shadow of his wings appeared. 

 

“I’m me again!” Jack smiled.  

 

“Ok, but before you use your powers, maybe Y/N should help you get control again?” Sam gave a soft shrug.

 

“Well kid, first things first, while anger is the easiest emotion to help you pull powers, it’s the most dangerous,”  She wrapped her arm around Jack and smiled, “but we can work on everything, kay?” 

 

Jack nodded and looked to Dean and Sam. Dean picked up the sword and handed it to Sam. 

 

“That’s for you,” Dean sighed. 

 

“She’s giving him that sword?” Y/N looked at Sam. “She literally said that sword?” 

 

“Ummm, yeah, why?” Dean shrugged. 

 

“Do you even know what sword that is?” Y/N walked to Sam, “may I?” she asked. She took the sword and held it in her hands, she gave a soft gasp. “She gave you Harpe.” She swung it around, “This was the sword Perseus used to chop off Medusa's head.” 

 

“Wait, you mean Perseus Clash of the Titans, Perseus?” Dean gave a geeky smile. “What? I l love that movie,” he shrugged. 

 

Y/N gave the sword to Sam and looked to Dean, “What did she give you?” 

 

“She said that I already had what I needed, whatever that meant,” He sighed. “She said Zeus would be mobilizing soon, I’m guessing your Dad is going to have the Underworld ready to fight back?” 

 

“Yeah,” Y/N breathed, “That would mean that I should probably help train Jack,” she gave him a soft smile. 

 

Y/N walked out of the war room leaving the brothers alone. Sam watched as Dean he focused on a spot in the war table. 

 

“Dean,” Sam cleared his throat. “You ok?” 

 

“I don’t know Sam. I don’t know.” Dean ran a hand across his face before he disappeared off towards his room.  

 

*****************

_ A few days later…. _

 

Y/N, Sam, Jack, and Dean, along with Cerberus, were off on a new hunt. A slew of vampires had taken a nest up in Montana. Y/N, along with Jack, were going to come in from the back. Dean and Sam from the front. Cerberus would come in from the side. It took no time for Dean or Y/n to kick down the respective doors and start beheading the vamps. Jack and Y/N using their posers to help Dean and Sam behead the vamps. One of the vampires took Y/N by surprise bitting her in her shoulder. 

 

“Ahhh,” She let out as she tried to wrestle the bloodsucker off. A sheer force pulled it off her before the sickening slash of the machete chopping the head and it fell with a resounding thud. 

 

“You ok?” Dean looked at the bite mark. There was something odd. “This doesn't look like a regular vamp bite.” He gave a worried look to Sam. 

 

“Let me see the head,” Y/N muttered. 

 

Y/N opened the monster's mouth and began examining it. She pressed down on the teeth that belonged to it. She closed her eyes before crushing the skill in her hand. 

 

“FUCK!” she yelled. Taking one step she faltered as a wave of dizziness hit her. 

 

“Woah! What is it what happened?” Dean noticed the wound wasn’t healing. Y/N, being a goddess, had amazing healing, but something was off. 

 

“These are supposed to be the monsters of Eve…” She breathed but she sounded weak, “Zeus must have called on Echidna, the Greek goddess of Monsters to help enhance them. Since I’ve been suppressing my powers… it’s treating me as if I was a demigod or mortal.” 

 

“Then stop suppressing them,” Dean growled as he carried her to the car. 

 

Cerberus whined as he licked at her wound, but nothing was working. 

 

“Y/N, what are you scared of?” Sam wrapped her wound, but it seemed to be sizzling with poison. 

 

“Hurting you guys… I haven't used my powers to their full extent since I was sixteen,” She rasped. 

 

“Sam you drive I’m going to be in the back seat with her and Cerberus, Jack, take the passenger seat,” Dean held Y/N in his arms as her breathing began to slow. He looked over at Sam. “Drive faster… we need to get to the bunker and summon Hades.” 

 

Y/N was coming in and out of consciousness. 

 

‘Let me out! I can heal you’ her inner goddess drawled. 

 

“NO,” she moaned. 

 

Dean ran his hand along Y/N’s forehead, it felt hot to his touch. “Y/N you have to use your powers sweetheart… please, you have to.” he held her close. Something was telling him to kiss her, to show her it was ok. 

 

Closing his eyes he leaned in and kissed her warm skin, but nothing happened. Closing his eyes he wasn't sure what to do. Inside Y/N’s, mind Illiara took control. Outside, Dean watched as Y/N’s hair began to glow her body seemed to emit a different presence. He watched as the bite on her shoulder seemed to sizzle and his as it began to close. He lept back slightly when her eyes burst open. There they show a bright lavender piercing into his green ones. He noticed that she groaned in pain. 

 

“Mortal,” she growled. “God, how did I let myself become this weak.” 

 

“Illiara I presume,” Dean huffed as he pulled her back. “You haven't been using your powers so you’ll be weak.” 

 

“Please,” she drawled as she pulled away from him. “You don't know me, at least not the real me.” she gave him a devilish glint. “that … weakling, you think you know is going to be your downfall, lets just part ways here and you can live the life you were living before her.” Illiara spat. 

 

Before Dean could respond, the goddess gave a low groan as she doubled over. Dean looked at Jack and Sam who were confused by what was happening. Dean could see a shift happening, bits of Y/N began to emerge. Her hair returned to what passed as normal, her roots going from white to dark, the lavender tips going to a darker shade of violet. Dean could see Y/N’s eyes going from a glowing bright Lavender to a darker shade. With heavy breath she took, it was as though she was struggling to fight off her goddess half. 

 

“I… need… my dad…” panted as Sam rushed his way into the garage of the bunker. 

 

Dean helped her out of the car, “Y/N what’s going on?” 

 

“A very long story that had to do with me botching getting rid of my goddess powers…” she muttered. 

 

“Wait… you wanted to get rid of your powers?” Dean looked at her. 

 

“I was trying to get Zeus off my trail… I ran from my wedding to Deimos,” She winced in pain. While the poison was nullified by Illiara, the pain was still real and the wound was not closed completely. 

 

“Come on, let’s get you into the medical bay and I can stitch you up,” Dean mumbled. 

 

Y/N looked back to Sam, “Take Cerberus and you’re going to need some things.” Dean watched as she grabbed a paper and a pen. “You are doing to need some drool from Cerberus… the nail of a Sphynx, a slice of the golden apple, pomegranate seeds, going to need six of those, um….” as she filtered through how to summon her father Dean had begun stitching her. 

 

“OK, most of this stuff we have in the bunker but not the golden apple,” Sam gave her a curious look. 

 

“ϒαμώ (Fuck), Ummmm…. Then I might need to tap into her again… I really don't want to… but I have no choice, the only way to get the golden apple is to go to the garden of the Hesperides…. only Hercules has managed to do that…. and… and…” before she could continue a wave of dizziness enveloped her. She tried to walk forward but her world turned black. 

 

Before Dean could rush forward a figure appeared scooping her up in their arms. 

 

“All you had to do was call me little one,” the figure spoke as he placed Y/N on the bed. “I take it you encountered something you have never seen before?” 

 

Dean was shaken out of his thoughts when the god had spoked. But Sam answered before he could. 

 

“Yeah… Um, she said that the goddess of monsters might have enhanced some of the monsters of Eve?” Sam walked to Hades. 

 

“My brother is getting desperate, he wants to make her an example of what would happen if someone disobeys his rule.” hades gently brushed a few strands of hair out of Y/N’s face. 

 

“She said she tried to get rid of her power’s years ago?” Dean finally spoke. 

 

“Yes, unfortunately, my daughter was misinformed,” Hades sneered. “ Atë, her cousin convinced her to use a spell that she was not ready for.” 

 

“One to rid her of her powers,” Sam looked at her. 

 

“That’s what Atë told her, yes.” Hades placed his hand on Y/N’s wound. “The spell split my daughter in two.” Hades looked at the two hunters. “She is struggling to keep control, a Gods power is strong and unstable if split from the god’s body.”  Hades smiled when Y/N opened her eyes. “Silly girl, you know you can always call me and I will come.” 

 

“Πατέρας (Father)... the battle is looming closer isn’t it,” she whispered. With a soft groan, she sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. “I won't have a choice but to fight.” 

 

“No, you won’t, my little lavender,” Hades placed a firm hand on her shoulder. “You know what this means, I will have to have the trainer come here so that you can unlock your powers again… you can't hold this off any longer.” Hades looked in his daughter's eyes. 

 

“I understand… but does HE have to train me?” She groaned. 

 

Hades sighed, “yes, HE does.” 

 

“I’m lost,” Dean sighed as he looked at father and daughter. “Is she ok now?” 

 

Hades gave a soft chuckle, “Yes she is fine.” 

 

“So, what do we do now?” Jack spoked as he pets Cerberus. 

 

“Well you train,” Hades grabbed his staff and made his way out of the infirmary. “I’m sure HE will train the mortals and the Nephilim… if he doesn’t,” Hades held a ball of fire in his hand while his eyes glowed a bright blue. “He can answer to me.” 

 

“Father I have only ever seen mother radiate that kind of anger,” Y/N sighed as she stood up and walked to Dean. 

 

“Let’s just say my brother has pushed the wrong button.” Hades looked to them, “I am building my own army, I know you will be alright… but in the meantime, stay here it seems that Zeus cannot penetrate this bunker.” Hades looked to Y/N. 

 

“But how are you and Persephone allowed in,” Sam wondered. 

 

“SImple, the spell I gave you… while it tethers command to you… as long as she is in here, we are connected to her.” He smiled, “a spell of my own invention.” 

 

“Πατέρας, you created the spell?” Y/N glared at him. 

 

“I knew you would be safe with them, after all, they are hunters and this place has been hidden to those of us on the supernatural plane for years.” Hades shrugged. “Now I need to get home before your mother realizes I am not cleaning out the azaleas.” 

 

Y/N hugged him as he kissed the top of her head, “thank you.” 

 

“You never have to thank me, my little lavender,” Hades looked to the Nephilim and the hunters. “Take care of her or you might find yourself in Tartarus.” He gave them a raise of his eyebrow before he disappeared.

 

“Ummmm, what just happened?” Dean scratched his head. “I mean, he mentioned training but how the heck, are we supposed to train to fight gods… I can understand Jack. Sam had a sword that a greek hero has used.” Dean ran his fingers through his hair, “I’m supposed to sit in the sidelines?” 

 

“I don’t know, I mean… I guess we’ll find out when he sends HIM,” Y/N sighed. 

 

“Ok, but who are you guys talking about?” Dean wondered. 

 

****************

 

Y/n had her staff in her hand as she practiced fighting with it. Dean watched as she twirled it around and parried with it. He marveled at the way she flipped through the air with it landing perfectly and ready to strike. Slowly creeping up behind her he grabbed at the staff only to be flipped and Y/N on top of him, the tip of her taff encircling his neck. 

 

“Are you crazy!” she growled as she got off him. “I could have hurt you!” 

 

“I’m fine,” he shrugged and got up. “Come on spar with me.” 

 

“Dean….” Y/N sighed. “That’s not a good idea.” 

 

“Come on Y/N, let me see what you got,” he cracked his neck and got into a fighting stance. 

 

Rolling her eyes Y/N shook out her shoulders and prepared for her sparring match. They began circling each other, Dean threw the first punch with Y/N blocking it easily. She returned the punch only to have Dean take her fist in his hand and pulling her towards him locking her body in an embrace. Y/N looked into his green eyes before giving him a smirk. Using a small bit of her real strength she pushed away breaking his hold on her before grabbing his wrist and twisting his arms behind his back. 

 

“You sure you want to keep going?” she whispered in his ear. 

 

“Why not,” Dean took in a breath. “It will show me what you really can do...princess.” 

 

"You know wonder woman is a princess?" she pushed her foot into the back of his knee sending him down onto the mat. "there's nothing wrong with being a princess, now is there?" snaking her arm around his neck she tried to go for a choke hold only to be flipped over him onto her back as he straddled her. 

 

“Never said there was sweetheart,” He said before pulling her up and kissing her deeply. 

 

Y/N leaned in and kissed him back, their tongues battling for domination. Dean let his fingers get tangled in her hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was a shaken bottle of soda that had popped. The two clashing together as if they were apart for a long while. Y/N moaned into his mouth as he drank it in, his erection pressing onto her thigh. Y/N began peeling his shirt off momentarily breaking their kiss so that they could each remove their shirts from each other. Y/N raked her nails across Deans back earning a low growl from him. 

 

“I see that this is what you call training?” A voice echoed making them break apart and scramble to their feet.  

 

Before them stood something Dean had only seen in movies. The creature had the torso of a human and the legs of a horse. He was a centaur. Dean felt a cloth draped over his shoulder. Y/N had grabbed his shirt and proceeded to put hers back on. 

 

“Chiron” Y/N sighed. 

 

“My dear… what do you call yourself now … oh yes, Y/N,” Ciron rolled his eyes as he trotted forward. “I see you are fraternizing with the riff-raff.” 

 

“Who are you calling riff raff you overgrown pony?” Dean snarled as he stood protectively in front of Y/N. 

 

“ Dean…” Y/N sighed. “Chiron you are here to train, if not you can go and join Zeus and I can kill you on the field myself.” She hissed as her body crackled with power. “Now, either you want to help shut Zeus up… or I can tear you apart.” 

 

Dean watched as Y/N began to change a bit. She was no longer the soft-spoken woman you stole his heart but now she turned into a cold-hearted goddess who looked as though she wanted to kill. Dean eyed the centaur and tilted his head. 

 

“We’ll see,” Chiron sighed. “From what I’ve been told, ever since your… accident, you have suppressed a majority of your powers.” Chiron raised his eyebrow at her. “It seems your father was right to contact me however, you are easily distracted by this mortal.” 

 

Y/N clenched her fists and looked away. Chiron wasn’t wrong about Dean being a distraction, but she was connected to him somehow and she couldn't help but want to be with him.   

 

“Distraction?!” Dean said. “I’ll have you know that…” Before he could respond, he was on his back with Chiron looking down at him.

 

“Rule number one. Don’t let your guard down.” The centaur growled at Dean.

 

Y/N cracked her neck as she grabbed her staff and leaned against it, “are you boys done measuring?” she sighed. “Chiron, let’s not waste time… please, we have no idea when Zeus will attack and he is not going into the battlefield.” She growled. 

 

Dean raised his eyebrow at Y/n as Chiron let him up. The hunter looked to the goddess who avoided his gaze. “What do you mean I’m not going into the battlefield?” he growled. 

 

“I meant just that,” she snapped. “Now excuse me, I need to train.” 

 

It was like a switch she closed her eyes and locked up her emotions. Chiron was right, she was getting distracted and she had no time to waste. Looking to the centaur she got into position. Dean shook his head and exited the room he walked into the kitchen opened the fridge and grabbed the half-eaten pie. Y/N sighed as she looked to Chiron. 

 

“Well? Are we training or what?” she growled. 

 

“No I thought we’d have a tea party,” He tossed a sword to her. “I’m ready to train. Question is, are you?” 

 

Y/N held the sword in one hand while she held her staff in the other, “let’s go pony.” 

 

****************

 

The sound of metal hitting metal could be heard. Sam and Jack were in their own training session with Chiron. Dean stood to the side as he watched his brother and Jack train. He felt like a caged bull. Unable to fight, unable to train. 

 

“Good, very good young Nephilim,” Chiron smiled. “Your form is sloppy but you will be able to survive if you continue to think quickly.” 

 

“Just remember Jack, I’ve been training a lot longer than you,” Sam said as he helped Jack up after a takedown. “But you’re getting there.”

 

“Hm, I think I should watch more fighting movies… maybe search for some kung-fu?” Jack tilted his head at Sam. 

 

“I think you two deserve a small break,” Chiron said eyeing Dean. “I sent Y/N to train her mind in a quiet place. She needs to learn to come to peace with her goddess side.” 

 

“Ok,” Sam smiled and looked to Jack. “Come on Jack we can order some pizza and watch some action movies together.” Sam placed his hand on the young Nephilim. 

 

“I want a pineapple topped pizza,” Jack smiled as they walked out of the training room. 

 

“No matter how hard you stare at me mortal I will not burst into flames,” Chiron drawled. 

 

“Why am I not training?” Dean asked. “Sam and Jack are. I bet Cas is. (Y/n) is. Why everyone but me?”

 

“No one said you weren’t training,” Chiron rolled his eyes. “I just won’t be training you with everyone else.” 

 

“Why? I’m just as capable, if not more. I trained Sam when he was little!” Dean was starting to get mad.

 

“Lord Hades gave me specific instructions,” Chiron said. “You were to be trained harder than everyone else,” he walked to Dean and tossed him a sword. “Now, are you going to whine all night? Or are you going to show me what I have to work with?”  

 

Dean’s eyes darkened and he stared down at Chiron. “I’ll show you whining.” He grumbled.

 

Chiron charged at Dean as the hunter rolled out of the way. “Good! Now that is the best strategy against the monsters and creatures,” Chiron waved his sword swinging it down and smiling at Dean. “Not bad for a mortal,” Chiron was in a small battle of strength with the hunter as their swords collided.

 

Dean put all of his strength into fighting off the centaur. He used his legs to help give his upper body strength to roll away. Chiron continued to come at the hunter, his sword clashing with Deans before Dean lost his footing and found himself on his back. The centaur placed his blade on Dean’s neck and smiled. 

 

“Why do you want to fight?” Chiron asked. 

 

“Because everyone else is?” Dean asked, confused.

 

“A trivial answer,” Chiron scoffed. “Why do you really want to fight?” 

 

“Because I don’t want to see my friends get hurt,” Dean sighed.  

 

“Protection can be seen as weakness by others,” Chiron said as he let Dean up. “But… protecting others can build strength as long as he doesn’t get distracted by the negative outcomes.” Chiron looked to the hunter. “Now, I do need you to strengthen your upper body, I believe 120 pushups will do.”    

 

“What?!” Dean growled. 

 

“Your arms are weak and you need to wield a heavier sword than that pig sticker I gave you.” Chiron drawled. “Now, let us go… 120 push-ups now.” 

 

“This better be fucking worth it,” Dean grumbled as he got down and started to do his push-ups.

 

About an hour later, Chiron had released Dean from his own private training. The centaur was set up in a nice room by Cas. Peeling off his sweaty clothes, Dean turned on the shower and sighed. The way Y/N just gave a command to keep him out of battle was something he didn’t appreciate. She may have been a goddess, but Dean had faced death time and time again. He didn’t notice Y/N walking into the shower room, she froze seeing his muscular back as he waited for the water to warm up. Something about the way he stood there made her heart flutter. With a guilty sigh, she peeled off her clothes and walked up to him. Her fingers leaving feathery touches on his skin. 

 

“God, I hope that you’re (Y/n).” Dean chuckled.

 

“What would you do if it was someone else?” Y/N teased as she pressed a kiss in between his shoulder blades. She felt how tense his muscles were, “What did you do? Your muscles feel like they had a workout.” 

 

“120 push-ups.” Dean groaned. “I feel like my muscles are Playdoh being beaten by a group of children.”

 

“Why were you doing 120 push-ups,” she turned him to face her. 

 

“I just felt like it.” Dean shrugged, lying to her.

 

“Huh, well… I’m sorry for sidelining you but I can’t risk you…” she wanted to tell him about the tapestry, she wanted to change his fate. “I can’t risk you getting hurt because of me,” she whispered. 

 

“Sweetheart, I’ve been hurt before I met you, but I guess I can understand where you’re coming from,” Dean told her.

 

Y/N gave him a smile before kissing him deeply. They both climbed in the shower, letting the water soothe their aching muscles. Grabbing the Soap Y/N began lathering his body, her fingers kneading the tension in his muscles, helping him relax. She chuckled as he moaned at her touch. She could feel his erection growing as she helped him relax. With a sly smile, she rinsed the soap off his body before kneeling in front of him taking him in her mouth. 

 

“Shit, (Y/n).” Dean moaned, closing his eyes and resting his head back against the shower wall. 

 

Y/N bobbed her head up and down her tongue rubbing up against the thick vein on the underside of his cock. She breathed through her nose as she took him all the way to his base, his tip reaching the back of her throat. She held herself there for a bit before coming back up hollowing out her cheeks and sucking on his tip. 

 

“As much as I would love to blow my load in you sweetheart,” Dean licked his lips. “I need to clean you up before I get you dirty again.” He smirked giving her a kiss as he tasted himself on her lips.  

 

Y/N whined when Dean pulled her up and let her body stand under the spray. The water ran down her body as Dean took the soap and began cleaning her skin. Y/N moaned as his fingers massaged her sore muscles. 

 

“You sing so beautifully for me,” Dean said. “I love to hear all the noises you make.”

 

“Don’t know Adonis really… mmmm knows his stuff. He’s made me sing really loud… think you can handle it?” she teased. 

 

“I bet I can do better.” He smirked at her.

 

Y/N gasped as he pressed two fingers into her. She had to brace herself on his shoulder as her legs began to feel like jello. Pressing her lips against his, Y/N let him swallow up her moans and gasps. He was a breath of fresh air in the harsh training she had to endure that day. Having to focus on working with Illiara scared her. She allowed herself to feel him, to feel the depth of his soul as his fingers caressed the inside of her folds. Her tongue battled his as he curled his fingers reaching that sweet spot that made her squirm. 

 

“Can Adonis do this?” He asked, feeling her melting to his touch.

 

“F-fuck,” she moaned as she felt the coil in her belly continued to recoil. It wound up tighter and tighter with every sensual touch. “Shit… Dean...please.” 

 

“Please what baby?” Dean chuckled. “What do you need?”

 

Y/N began thrusting her hips in time with his fingers thrusting into her. His thumb pressed against her clit sending her over the edge. She pulled him in for a kiss his mouth swallowing her scream. He gave a chuckle as he pulled his fingers out and stroked his already hard cock. 

 

“Need your cock in me now!” she growled as her eyes flashed slightly. 

 

“I didn’t realize you were the goddess of begging?” Dean purred. “I love that I can make a goddess beg.”  

 

Y/N let out a strangled cry as he lined himself up pushing into her. Her nails raked against the skin on his back marking him. Dean took her nipple into his mouth biting and sucking as he pushed his hips forward filling her up inch by inch. He switched breasts making her cry out as he suckled on her. Y/N pushed her hips flush with his, as he fully sheathed himself in her before making slow dragging thrusts. She held onto him and the wall as the water danced on their skin. The steam in the shower room thick and heavy. As their moans bounced along the walls. Neither heard the creaking of the door opening as they continued to find their release. 

 

“Dean? Have you seen…” Jack tilted his head at the shadows dancing in the behind the shower curtain. “Oh… are you guys coupling?” 

 

“Jack?” Sam called and looked into the shower. Grabbing Jack by his scruff he pulled the Nephilim out of the bathroom. “Sorry guys,” Sam sighed as he closed the door. 

 

Y/N looked at Dean who bit his lip. She let out a small chuckle before they both burst with laughter. Dean caressed her cheek before pulling her in for a kiss. His heart swelling with love as he continued to please her. He could feel her pulsate around him. 

 

“D-Dean… please….” she whispered against his lips. His hips flushed with hers as he shifted his angle to hit her at just the right spot. 

 

“Please what sweetheart?” Dean nipped at her ear.

 

“Make me cum… please I… I need you…” she breathed as he began increasing his pace. She felt his hand snake between them finding her clit as he rubbed circles on it. “Fuck!” she mewed as she fluttered around him the coil that built up in her belly snapping as she let go of her release. 

 

“Shit!” Dean called out as he came inside of her.

 

Y/N and Dean let out strangled cries as she came again as he filled her up. They both took in slow deep breaths as they came down from their highs. Dean pressed soft light kisses on her skin and gave a low chuckle. 

 

“Looks like we might need to get clean again,” he gently pulled out of her and caressed her cheek. “I love you.” 

 

Y/N felt her breath get caught in her throat. It was what she was dreading. He was growing attached and with the battle looming over their heads she couldn’t risk having him on the battlefield. 

 

“Dean… I…” she looked at him with teary eyes. 

 

“You don’t have to say it,” he whispered gently. “But you should know that even after all the bullshit we’ve been thrown into… I have grown to love you Y/N, Illiara, whoever you chose to be… I love you.” 

 

They cleaned themselves up again and got out of the shower. Dean helped Y/N dry herself before grabbing a towel for himself. They made their way to his room where he let her borrow one of his flannels to fall asleep in. Dean put on a pair of boxers and climbed in next to her on his bed, pulling her close to his chest. He placed kisses on her hair before drifting off to sleep.  


	18. Chapter 18

The sound of metal on metal echoed along the bunker walls. Y/N had woken up the next morning and snuck out of Dean’s bed. She made her way to her room and dressed in clothes appropriate for training. She hated leaving Dean like that but she had an early session with Chiron and she had no time to waste. She used all of her strength to charge at the centaur her anger get the best of her. Every time she thought she had a killing blow, he would find a way to block her. 

 

“Stop using your anger and channel it. Don't just swing!” Chiron chastised her. 

 

“I’m trying!” she growled. She pushed back and tried to even out her breath. But the dreams became more frequent and more violent. Twirling her staff around her she charged at the centaur again. 

 

“Come on! You can do better than that!” Chiron told her. “You’re weak because you have that mortal on your mind. You know who else likes to think about mortals? Likes to fuck them? Zeus.”

 

“I am nothing like him,” she spat as she stood her ground. 

 

“Could’ve fooled me, daughter of Hades.” He chuckled. “More like the daughter of Zeus…”

 

Y/N let out an angry grunt as she charged at the centaur. She targeted his footing making him lose his stride as she moved her blade and sliced at his arm. She placed the blade to his neck as her staff was pressed against his chest. 

 

“Yield!” She commanded. 

 

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Chiron laughed.

 

Dean watched from a dark corner. This was a side of her that he had never seen. He was mesmerized by her movement, how she flowed easily with her weapons. Dean felt his heart pounding in his chest as he watched her overtake the centaur. It only made him more determined to work harder when it was his turn to train. Sneaking away from Y/N training Dean made his way to the kitchen where he saw Jack having breakfast. 

 

“Hey Jack,” Dean grumbled as he made his way to the coffee pot to make himself a cup of coffee. 

 

“Dean?” Jack gave him a curious look. 

 

“Yeah, Jack?” Dean sighed as he took a sip. 

 

“Do all girls scream as Y/N did during sex?” Jack leaned on the table. 

 

Dean sputtered and coughed as he choked on his coffee, “What?” 

 

“I heard Y/N screaming. At first, I was worried she was hurt, but Sam said that sometimes when a girl is…” Dean cut him off.

 

“Look, Jack,” Dean placed his mug down and rubbed the back of his neck. “Y/N and I… the… When you find a girl you like…” Dean took a seat and sighed. “OK, your first time might not happen the way you say Y/N and me last night.”  

 

“Why?” Jack tilted his head at Dean. 

 

“Every girl is different...and I... well, you see...when you find…” Dean looked up at the doorway, hearing footsteps.

 

“Hey guys,” Sam came in and Dean breathed a sigh of relief. 

 

“Hey, Sammy!” Dean said happily. “Jack has some very important questions to ask you,” He gave Sam a pat on his shoulder. “I will just leave you to it, I need to give Baby a tune up.” 

 

Before Sam could process what was happening Dean had disappeared down the hall towards the garage. Taking a deep breath Dean could feel a smile creep up on his lips. He could still feel his skin tingle where Y/N touched him, it was like his skin was calling to her. Shaking out of his thoughts he went to work under the hood of the Impala. 

 

“Hello Dean,” the voice made Dean jump and hit his head on the hood. He turned around to see Cas standing behind him. 

 

“Jeez, Cas wear a bell will you?” Dean said. 

 

“I’m sorry you were very concentrated I did call out to you but….” Cas pointed to the radio. 

 

“Yeah, right…” Dean wiped his hands and looked to the fallen angel. “What do you want Cas?” 

 

“I wanted to know how you were doing? I heard Y/N say that you weren’t going to fight,” Cas gave him a curious look. 

 

“Oh, I’m going to fight… but she can't know that” Dean smiled. 

 

“Do you think it’s wise to lie to her?” Cas crossed his arms and looked at the hunter. 

 

“Don’t worry about it ok? Anything happens I’ll handle it,” Dean brushed the angel off and continued working on the car. 

 

***************

 

“Mortal you continue to disappoint me,” Chiron drawled, as he looked at Dean and sighed. Chiron had dean doing roll in drills. By the fiftieth roll, Dean had become fatigued. “Again.” 

 

“Man, this is exhausting. I can’t even think straight.” Dean sighed.

 

“Maybe if you thought more with the brain in your head than the one in your pants you would understand the importance of your situation,” Chiron stopped Dean and glared at him. “Why the daughter of Hades is tied to you I will never understand,” he shook his head. “You are stubborn, lazy, and whiney.” 

 

“I will give you the stubborn part, but lazy and whiny?” Dean growled. “Where do you get off calling me lazy and whiny?”

 

“Then show me, mortal,” Chiron tossed him a heavier sword. “Show me what makes you worthy of Lord Hades daughter? What makes you think you are worthy of her love?” 

 

Here was a half man half horse talking down to him. Dean gave a growl as he tightened his grip on the sword. It did feel heavier but he filtered through the weight and moved to charge at the centaur. Dean gave a grunt as he parried at the centaur who dogged him easily.

 

“See, if you weren’t lazy or unfocused,” Chiron gave a fake yawn. “You would have easily beaten me.”

 

“Shut up.” Dean hissed. “I have killed plenty of monster in the past that made you look like the tooth fairy. Hell, I’ve killed plenty of gods!”

 

“With that power?” Chiron said as he made Dean tumble. “How could a goddess, like… Y/N,” he sighed at the name. “I despise the name she’s chosen by the way…. how could she fall for you… you who can’t even lift a sword against a pony like me!” Chiron blocked Dean’s sword and smiled.    

 

“I love the name she picked!” Dean called out. “And I love the way she carries herself!” He swung his sword at Chiron. “And I love her!” He swung his sword, this time nicking the centaur. 

 

“Very good mortal,” Chiron smiled. “You managed to scratch me… your sword arm still needs strength, you need to be able to hold your sword with one arm, not two. We are not the Japanese you know.” Chiron sighed. “Push-ups! This time 150 and if you falter you get to start over again.” 

 

“I hate my life.” Dean groaned, but he got down on the floor and started doing them.

 

****************

 

In the dungeon, Y/N had set up in the middle of the devils trap to meditate. She had a mixture of white candles for purity and lavender candles for calm. With a roll of her neck, she closed her eyes and began to take deep soothing breaths. She cleared her mind imagining a room filled with light that she could meet her goddess half.  With the slow deep breaths, she calmed her heart beat, her blood running smooth and slow.

 

_ There she was in the room of light. She looked down to see her light lavender dress her hair lighter than normal as she saw a figure standing in the distance.  _

 

_ “If we are to defeat Zeus we need to work together,” Y/N sighed as she looked at the darker version of herself.  _

 

_ “And why should I!” Illiara growled. “You denounced me! You tried to get rid of me!”  _

 

_ “Because it would have been safer for us to separate than to be together! You know that!” Y/N argued.  _

 

_ “You fell in love with the mortal, not me!” Illiara hissed.  _

 

_ “I didn’t intend to it just happened,” Y/N whispered.  _

 

_ “It is a weakness! It’s pathetic!” Illiara sneered.  _

 

_ The goddess walked up to herself and shook her head. “We used to be strong. We used to be fearless and now look at us! We are scared of losing a trivial mortal all because of a prophecy we have no control over!” _

 

_ “We do have control! We keep Dean from going to the battlefield we trap him here in the bunker. No distractions!” she formulated.  _

 

_ “Okay. Fine.” Illiara sighed. “We will do this. But beware my warning. It is bad to fall in love with this mortal. It only ends bloody and broken.” She waved her hand, cutting the connection.  _

 

Y/N opened her eyes and sighed. The warning flashing in her head. She blew out the candles and stood up. Walking out of the dungeon she made her way to her room. Her muscles felt sore and her stomach growled with hunger. With a small smile, she rushed to the kitchen and looked at the fridge for any ingredients she could find. She was thankful that Cas had gotten everything she asked for on her list. 

 

Filtering through the kitchen she began roasting lamb meat to make Gyros for dinner. She let the music play in the kitchen as she swayed her hips. Dean groaned as he got out of the shower. The training today was worse than yesterday. But it was worth the pain if it meant he got stronger to protect Y/N.

 

**************

Chiron settles in the room Cas had prepared for him. He was comfortable, to say the least, but it would have to do. The group was making progress. The angel Castiel was a strong warrior and had the skills to help gain a footing in the upcoming battle. The Nephilim and the hunter named Sam were also making progress. Sam controlled Harpe with balance and skill. The trouble was Lord Hades Daughter and the Mortal Dean Winchester.  

 

“Chiron? Can you hear me Chiron?” 

 

A voice filled the room. It was coming from a bowl placed in the middle of the back wall. 

 

“Yes, my Lord Hades,” Chiron responded. “I can hear you clearly.” 

 

“What is her status Chiron, is there any progress?” Lord Hades asked. 

 

“The Nephilim is a marvel,” Chiron explained. “He has powers beyond those of any God I have seen.”  

 

“Good, good.” Hades sighed. “What of my daughter?” 

 

“My lord... She is proving to be difficult,” Chiron sighed as he paced. “While her combat skills have never wavered… I fear what Atë has done to her has affected her too greatly.” 

 

“Fix it Chiron! She must learn balance,” Hades growled slightly and regained his composure. “What of Dean Winchester? Has he been able to wield it?” 

 

“He is progressing, he has been able to hold it with two hands, but…” Chiron let out a frustrated growl. “If he is to wield the sword and shield of Hercules…..” 

 

“What is it Chiron?” Hades demanded. 

 

“The mortal… He is brutish and stubborn,” Chiron sneered. “He is not worthy of her… aside from her misfortunes, He is no match for Illiara,” the centaur gave a small tsked. “This mortal… he seduces her, and she… they distract each other, I fear that this is something that will cause a great fall.”  

 

“Chiron, the Universal god has dubbed them soulmates, not just the for the entity of Y/N but for Illiara as well.” Hades gave a deep breath. “The future looks dark my loyal friend, I will do everything in my power to try and shift their tides, but…” 

 

“But in the end, the fates know the true outcome.” Chiron finished. “My Lord… is… is he what the underworld tablets foretold?” 

 

“The one who can heal the broken goddess? The prophecy that caused Zeus to put her on this path….I believe so… but it will be a journey… Hephaestus is almost done with the cuffs, but he might not be done in time i’m afraid.” Hades could be heard sighing sadly. 

 

“My Lord?” Chiron called. 

 

“Keep me up to date on their progress,” Hades could be heard shifting. “I will check in again in a few days. Zeus is biding his time… it worries me Chiron.” 

 

“He seems to be strategizing, I only hope we can be ready before then,” Chiron said. 

 

***************

 

Back in the kitchen Y/N with the help of Cas and Jack finished cooking. Dean made his way into the kitchen fresh from a shower and smiled at the sight. He could feel his heart swell at the sight of Y/N and Jack laughing and smiling. 

 

“Ok, let's have some fun with your powers,” She smiled. 

 

“What should I do?” He gave Y/N a curious look. 

 

“How about you levitate the dishes to set the table?” Y/N shrugged. 

 

“Are we sure that’s a good idea? I mean he only just got his powers and you haven't had much practice with him.” Sam rubbed the back of his neck. 

 

“I’m here Sam,” Y/N gave him a reassuring smile. “Ok, Jack now just relax and focus on a good feeling focus on just the plates being light as air.” 

 

Dean watched as Jack’s eyes glowed and he held his arm out towards the stacked plates and silverware. Jack had a smile on his face as the plates slowly began to levitate. He shifted his position and moved his arm guiding the plates. He smiled as he realized what he was doing.

 

“Y/N! Look!” He said happily. But the plates started to waver then. 

 

Y/N held out her arm stabilizing them. “Ok bud, first things first, no multitasking.” she gave him a gentle smile. “Focus on one thing at a time until you can get a handle on your powers again, ok?” 

 

“Oh, right. Sorry Y/N.” Jack told her.

 

Y/N helped him set the table with his magic giving the Nephilim a one-armed hug.

 

“You’re getting really good at this Jack,” Sam said, patting him on the back.

 

“I know! Thanks to the man-whore!” Jack laughed.

 

“Man...Jack, you mean Man Horse...I mean centaur.” Sam laughed.

 

Y/N stifled her laugh as Chiron walked in, “Oh look the Man-whore is here,” she giggled as she placed the different plates. “So I figure we could have gyros today.” she gave them a smile. She blushed as Dean looked at her. There was something different about him today. 

 

“What did you just call me?” Chiron asked. “If anyone is a man-whore, I would believe it’s the mortal over there.” 

 

“Hey, watch who you’re talking about! I might be a man-whore, but at least I don’t look like a drawing a three-year-old did!” Dean shot back.  

 

“Well while you two continue to argue I am going to eat,” Y/N said as she began to fill her plate. “I made the tzatziki sauce from scratch.”  

 

************

Later that night, Y/N lay awake. She had her head on her arm as she stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes imaging Dean sneaking into her room. A small smile crept onto her face but it was soon replaced by a frown as Illiara’s voice echoed. 

 

‘ _ You need to stop thinking with your heart and think with your brain _ ,’ she snarled. ‘ _ The mortal is not worth it… if you continue he will die. _ ’

 

Y/N sighed, “I know but I can't help it,” she whispered. “I… there is something about him that just radiates in me… I know you’ve felt it too goddess don't lie.” 

 

‘ _ Please… _ ’ the goddess scoffed. ‘ _ He… he… he is not that interesting. _ ’

 

Y/N laughed and shook her head. Something about how her goddess self felt about Dean made her smile. But in the end, Illiara was right, having Dean involved would be his end. For months she has seen the omens. For months she has seen him die at the hands of Zeus.  Lost in her thoughts she never saw Dean sneaking in and leaning against the door frame just staring at her. 

 

“Hey there beautiful,” Dean said, watching her.

 

Y/N jumped out of her thoughts and sat up, “you could have knocked you know?” 

 

“This was more fun,” he said as he walked over to the bed and sat by her. “You’re staring at me.” 

 

“You look different,” Y/N said as she watched him walk towards her. “Something is up… you… are you training? Hunting? You can't be hunting… you-” She was cut off by his mouth crushing hers. 

 

“You ramble when you try to solve things,” he let his nose touching hers, “It’s cute.” 

 

“Dean,” Y/N whispers as his fingers find their way under her shirt. “What are you doing?” 

 

“Nothing we haven’t done before,” he smirked. 

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea,” she rasped as he trailed kisses along her neck. “I have early training in the morning.” 

 

“You’ll sleep like a baby, I promise.” He whispered to her.

 

Dean smiled as he pulled the covers over them while they peeled their clothes off of each other. The room filled with their gasps and moans and sounds of pleasure before they fell asleep with Dean holding her. 

 

************

_ He found himself in a room dark and filled with a blue glow. The room he was in had what looked like a large balcony. He walked over to it and gasped. He could see a glowing green river and the water wasn't water. Dean could hear the familiar moans and groans of ghosts.   _

 

_ ‘Well I guess I can call a mortals soul to see me,’  _

 

_ Dean turned to see Y/N, but it wasn’t Y/N. The woman he was looking at had white roots, almost milky white skin, sharp violet eyes.  _

 

_ ‘Let me guess,’ he drawled. ‘Illiara.’  _

 

_ ‘Give him a prize! Goodness… no wonder she likes you,’ she smiled.  _

 

_ ‘Aren’t you technically her?’ Dean crossed his arms. ‘I mean she is you, you are her-’   _

 

_ ‘WE ARE NOT THE SAME!’ her anger flared and a burst of blue flames shot up from one of the torches. ‘She tried to get rid of me… she tried to kill me… I am a part of her and she tried to ride me of my existence, so no we stopped being the same, the moment she let Atë manipulate us.’ _

 

_ ‘Well,’ Dean eyes her up and down. “From where I’m standing you are both very beautiful… almost as beautiful as your mother.’ he rasped as he took a small step forward.  _

 

_ ‘Are you… are you flirting?’ Illiara scoffed. ‘You have the nerve to try your charms on me?’ _

 

_ “Why? Is it working?” Dean gave her his signature smirk, taking another step forward. _

 

_ ‘Get away from me mortal! I am not that weak part of me,’ her eyes flared as she glared at him.  _

 

_ “Never said you were darling,” Dean told her, walking towards her again. “I’d say though, you’re liking the flirting.” _

 

_ ‘I am not,’ she argued as she backed away.  _

 

_ “Sure about that?” Dean asked. Illiara’s back hit a wall. He reached out and touched her cheek, her cold skin warming under his touch. _

 

_ ‘Get away from me mortal,’ she was trying to sound strong but it came out as a strangled cry.  _

 

_ ‘It doesn't sound like you want me to go away,’ he smirked. ‘I’ll make you a deal.” _

 

_ “A deal? What kind of deal?” Illiara spat. _

 

_ ‘If I die on that battlefield,’ Dean looked at her. ‘You will not let her lose control, you will work together to stop Zeus. If you bring me back… we work together to make you whole.” he brought his face close to hers.  _

 

_ Illiara listened to his words carefully and gave a sinister smile. ‘You understand that any deal you make with me must be followed to the letter?’  _

 

_ ‘Yes,’ Dean said his nose grazing hers. _

 

_ ‘Deal,’ Illiara said before pulling him in for a searing kiss.  _

 

_ ************ _

 

Dean woke up with a small gasp. He looked down at the sleeping Y/N and sighed. Holding her close he kissed the top of her head. It was strange how the same person could have two different personalities. He wondered what she was like when she was whole. He shifted slightly and carefully pulled away from her. He decided to let her sleep, she looked exhausted and the training Chiron was giving her did not look easy. His own muscles were screaming as he got dressed. Walking his way out of her room he made his way to the kitchen and began making breakfast. He decided on making french toast, with bacon, eggs and cut up fruit for Sam. 

 

When Y/N came in she looked practically glowing. As if the stress of the world melted away from her. Walking up to her he placed a full plate right in front of her and kissed her head.  

 

"Please refrain from any physical contact," Chiron drawled as he looked at the food. "This is what humans eat?" 

 

“Yeah. What do you eat? Hay and oats?” Dean smirked.

 

"I'm sure father sent you some treats from the Elysian fields," Y/N sighed as she began to eat. There was a yearning she had never felt before. Something in her goddess self shifted. 

 

"Don't take too long...Y/N… we have a very long training day. I would like young Jack to practice his powers." Chiron grabbed an apple and ate it while he tried away. 

 

"He gets on my nerves," Dean grumbled. 

 

"You and me both Dean," Y/N breathed as she finished her meal. "I'll see you guys later." 

 

Dean watched as Y/N walked away and groaned. His muscles were acting more than usual and it was hard to hide the pain.

 

"Dean… He's training you isn't he…" Sam sighed. 

 

"Lord Hades' orders." Dean smiled as he finished his last bite. 

 

"But Y/N's visions…" Sam began.

 

"Don't care… I'm going to make sure you guys have the right back up." Dean cleaned up the kitchen and pulled out his phone. 

 

"Dean… don't do anything reckless," Sam sighed as he gave Dean a pat on the shoulder and walked out. 

 

************

 

"Ahhhhhhh" Dean cried out as he swung the sword art Chiron who dodged it easily. 

 

“Is that the best you got mortal? My grandmother could swing a sword one-handed, blind, with the best wine in her system!” Chiron yelled at Dean.

 

"This isn't easy you four-legged old man," Dean growled. "I trained with guns and machetes. Not swords and shields." Dean rolled his neck and sighed. But his muscles were screaming. 

 

Dean found himself feeling the sword feeling lighter with every drag. Almost as if it was learning about him and he was learning about it. There was something about the sword that Dean couldn't pinpoint the source. Closing his eyes he thought back to Y/N, to Illiara. He thought back to the dream he had all those months ago, the looming battle.  

 

“You fight like that and you’re gonna get yourself killed,” Chiron said. “Or better yet, you’ll have to watch as young Jack, Samuel, and Y/N die in front of you!” 

 

“I am not going to let anyone die!” Dean held the sword with one hand much to Chiron’s surprise. He let out an angry breath as he rushed forward making the centaur fumble back for Dean to place the blade on his neck. “Who’s the weakling now?” 

 

“You still have a long way to go before I stop seeing you as a weak mortal.”

 

“I am not weak, Y/N or Illiara or whatever she wants to call herself isn't weak,” Dean said softly. “I spent forty years in hell, I watched my brother have to fall into a pit to save the world,” Dean pressed the blade dangerously close to Chiron’s neck. “Trust me I have seen things yous gods can only dream of, hell I’ve met God and trust me, he’s a bigger dick than Zeus,” Dean shook his head. “The way she is treated as if she isn’t her own person…. She may not see it but all she needs is to reconcile with herself.” 

 

“The sword you carry is one only few can hold,” he explained. “Many heroes tried to wield it but few can really handle it, Hercules was the only one who managed to wield that sword and use it beautifully.”   

 

Dean shook his head. “No… I am not a hero ok? I don't do things on my own, I help my friends nothing I’ve ever done has been just me.” 

 

“Heroes are born Dean,” Chiron sighed as he crossed his arms after getting up. “You are humble that I will give you, but…” Chiron shook his head. “The world of the gods is a cruel one.” 

 

“The world is cruel in general. I’ve learned that at the age of four.” Dean told him. “Are we going to stand around or are we going to train?”

 

“Now that I have assessed your swinging skills. I want you to grab the sword with one hand and follow my movements.” Chiron grabbed his sword as Dean took his own. 

 

Chiron began with having Dean holds his sword arm straight out. He helped dean keep his wrist firm while he had deen rotate his arm inward and outward. Dean’s muscled burned as if they were on fire. This was worse as it was a more concentrated form of training.  

 

“We do not have time to waste, so this is going to be a daily training exercise. You will need this in order to strengthen your arm to wield the sword correctly.” Chiron said as he saw Dean wince. 

 

“You’re kidding right?” Dean asked. “It hurts to do this.”

 

“Then you can switch arms after you do 100 reps of it. Remember to keep your wrist tight and use your inner muscles to rotate. Your problem is in the rotation of your arm,” Chiron gave him a small chuckle. 

 

Dean grumbled as he counted his reps all the while cursing at the centaur under his breath. 

 

***********

 

Y/N found Dean leaving the training room. Chiron had left earlier leaving Dean to practice his form. 

 

“Hey,” she crossed her arms and looked at him. Peeking inside she noticed the swords all askew and his was drenched in sweat. “Where you trying to learn how to use a sword?” she asked. 

 

“Um… yeah, I just saw you training and didn’t want to see you training alone in this,” He covered.  

 

Y/N traced her fingers along Deans right arm. She could feel them twitching from the amount of work they were under. “Come on, I know the perfect thing for us to do.” 

 

Y/N took Dean’s hand in hers and led him to the bathroom. She walked over to the tub and filled it with water and a generous amount of lavender oil her mother had sent her. She began stripping her clothes and turned to Dean. 

 

“Come here,” she smiled at him as she placed her hand on her naked hip. 

 

“What are you going to do to me goddess?” he purred as he walked up to her and caressed her face.  

 

Y/N began peeling Dean’s clothes piece by piece as she used a bit of her magic to soothe his muscles. He gave a soft sigh and chuckled when she pulled off his pants and helped him inside. She situated herself far back and let him come in and rest between her legs. Y/N began rubbing at his shoulder blades resulting in a low moan from Dean. She smiled and gave him a gentle kiss on his shoulders as she kneaded his sore muscles. 

 

“Y/N,” Dean whispered. “I should be doing this to you.” 

 

Y/N laughed softly, “You are working too hard.” she whispered and let her hands roam his skin. 

 

Dean hissed as her hands reached his cock. He let his head fall back against her shoulder. 

 

“What?” she teased and nipped at his ear. 

 

“You know exactly what,” Dean gasped as he gave a chuckle. 

 

Y/N let go of him and he gave a sad whine. Giving a giggle she turned her head and kissed his lips. “We’re supposed to be relaxing, and last I checked…” She bit his lower lip. “Having a very nice round of over the moon, make me scream until the earth, quakes sex, is not a relaxing thing to do.” she smiled. “Very pleasing but also very tiring.”

 

“Earth quaking sex really?” Dean smirked. “Does that make me the god of pleasure?”

 

Y/N gave a small laugh. It was music to Dean’s ears. Her laugh made him feel warm and peaceful. Y/N closed her eyes and allowed herself the moment of happiness. To remember a time before she left her world. For the first time, she felt she could genuinely smile. Dean looked at her and could feel it. Y/N closed her eyes and channeled a power her mother had discovered she had. Y/N ran her hands gently over deans muscles, there was almost a euphoric feeling to what she was doing. Dean felt a gentle warmth coming from them as his muscles began to feel rejuvenated. Almost as if they were being massaged from within. 

 

“Oh fuck.” Dean moaned. “That feels amazing Y/N.” He closed his eyes and relaxed.

 

“I think we need a way to just relax,” Y/N smiled. She gave him a curious look when he got out of the tub and shifted her forward. “What are you doing?” she felt him climb in behind her. 

 

“My turn to help you,” Dean told her.

 

“You don’t have to I’m…” she stopped talking when he pulled her in for a kiss. 

 

“Let me take care of you, please,” he rasped as his fingers began kneading her sore muscles. 

 

She shivered at his touch but moaned at the feeling of her muscles. A soft sigh escaped her lips as he chuckled. He loved feeling her melt under his touch. Her skin felt soft and smooth, he traced small kisses along her shoulders as he soothed the ache in her. He then leaned back against the edge of the tub allowing her to lay on his chest. His fingers traced her skin as they lay there allowing the lavender scent to calm them. 

 

“This feel since,” she whispered as her eyes began to drift close. 

 

“You’ve been through a lot,” Dean whispered as he continued to caress and take care of her.  

 

“I haven’t ever really had a chance to relax since Deimos and I agreed to not go through with the wedding. But Zeus targeted me and Deimos was seen as innocent no matter how many times he said he didn't want to go through with it,”  Y/N let her fingers dance on his forearm. 

 

“Ok, let’s get out of here before we turn all pruney,” Dean said as he gently pushed her up. 

 

Stepping out of the tub first, Dean grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Y/N. 

 

“Come on, I have the perfect activity for us to do,” Dean grabbed a towel wrapping it around his waist. Walking to the door he looked both ways before grabbing her free hand and leading her to the dorm rooms. Walking her to her room he gave her a long kiss. “Get dressed and meet me in the garage?”  

 

“Ok, handsome,” She whispered as she closed the door behind her once he made his way to his room.  

 

PIcking a black bell skirt with a matching purple and black steampunk corset, she grabbed her boots and a leather jacket and fixed her hair. Smiling in the mirror she felt her heart pound in her chest as she made her way to the garage and found Dean leaning against Baby.  

 

“Your chariot, my goddess,” he smiled as he opened the passenger side door for her. 

 

“Thank you,” she blushed. “My loyal hunter,” she kissed his cheek and climbed in. 

 

“So I figure,” Dean started the engine and smiled. “We can play mini-golf, and grab some tacos from a local taco truck.” 

 

Y/N laughed, “that sounds like fun. Never really been mini golfing before.” 

 

“You’ve… you’ve never played mini golf?” Dean chuckled. “Oh, this is going to be fun.” 

 

Making their way towards the local mini golf place, Dean gave her a smile as he paid for a round.  With a smile, Dean led her to the first hole and showed her what she should do. With a smile, she lined up her shot and scored a hole in one. Dean laughed at how excited she got as they continued their rounds. After the last hole. Dean realized that she was a fast learner. After their game they made their way to the taco truck, ordering some burritos and tacos to share. 

 

“This is the most fun I have ever had,” she whispered, “Thank you.”

 

“You know, it’s been a long time since I’ve had this much fun.” He smiled at her, noticing something in her eyes. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Atë is a bitch,” Y/N sighed. “If I hadn’t listened to her I would be whole… and maybe I wouldn’t be so vulnerable.” 

 

“What happened? What did she do?” Dean asked. 

 

“I was young and foolish, she was able to sweet talk her way into convincing me to grab a spell from the deepest realms of the underworld,” she began. 

 

Dean had led her to a small table as they ate their dinner. He thought back to his conversation with Illiara in his mind. She seemed so broken, so hurt. Much like how he felt nowadays. He tilted his head at her almost gauging where the story was going.  

 

“Once there I used my blood ties to open the lock, and there nestled in the middle of a glass case, it called to me. A spell that would help me split myself between being a goddess and being a mortal. Except…” she took in a shaky breath, “I had to give up my first love if I wanted the spell to be complete. I would need to give up on love.” she looked at him. “I couldn’t do it. And in not being able to let that go you got what you see. One body two inhabitants battling for dominance.” 

 

“Is there any way to piece you together again?” Dean looked at her. 

 

“If there is I wouldn’t know of it,” she looked at him and smiled. 

 

“Come on,” he grabbed their trash and discarded it, before taking her hand leading her to the Impala. “I think you need some stargazing,” he whispered to her as he drove them to a nearby field out in the middle of nowhere. Leading her to the hood he helped her up before climbing on it and laying next to her. 

 

“It’s very peaceful out here,” she whispered as she looked up at the glittering sky. 

 

“I’m glad.” He smiled. “I used to do this when I needed to get away.”

 

“I wish I was whole,” she muttered. “I feel so lost and jumbled. I met you and I was this angry ball of energy that just wanted to escape and be free and then… I....” she wanted to say it. She wanted to tell him she loved him. But admitting it would mean putting a death sentence on him. She couldn’t do that to him. 

 

“Let's just relax and enjoy the night,” he whispered as he kissed her sweetly while running his fingers through her hair. Looking at the night sky a shooting star whizzed by, “Make a wish.” 

 

Y/N closed her eyes and sighed. “I wish I was whole.” 

 

Dean held her close and closed his eyes. Even if it meant his death, he was going to make sure her dream came true. 


	19. Chapter 19

_ One Month Later  _

 

Everything had been quiet. Zeus made no attempts at attacking but that did not mean that they were to let their guard down. Monsters still needed to be hunted and the group continued their rigorous training. 

 

“Chiron I can’t” Y/N groaned as she lay on her back. 

 

“You can and you will. Now do it again!” he growled. 

 

Y/N groaned as she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. Today, Chiron had her channeling her magic with her staff. But there was something wrong. Every time she tried it backfired and sent her flying across the room. She tried again closing her eyes, channeling her power, a power that she should be able to access but she was blocked. Once again when she brought the staff down the shock wave reverberated back sending her across the room hitting the wall. 

 

“You are not thinking of your actions, you are not working with your goddess self!” Chiron yelled. 

 

“I AM!” she growled, her eyes glowing. 

 

“If you were, you wouldn’t be flying across the room like a Harpie!” he drawled. 

 

Dean watched from a distance and ran his hand across his face. He hated seeing her fail. With a sigh, he looked at Sam. 

 

“What do we got?” he asked as he noticed Sam walking with his tablet. 

 

“Um… well it’s a bit strange really,” Sam tilted his head at the article. “I think we might be dealing with something greek, I mean it sounds like a Siren but we’ve dealt with them before.” Sam sighed. “But, this one was on a beach.” Sam cleared his throat. “Witnesses say that a woman leaning on a rock began to sing when a boat crashed into the reef and the crew was tearing each other apart.” Sam huffed and looked at Y/N as she limped towards them. 

 

“This fucking SUCKS!” she growled her eyes glowing a bit.

 

“Well, if you would just focus…” Chiron told her.

 

“Oh go eat some oats you overgrown pony!” she shouted at him. 

 

“Oof.” Sam laughed a little. “Hit him where it hurts.”

 

Y/N sighed and took a deep breath. She walked back in frustration and slammed her staff on the ground. The shockwave did what it was supposed to. When it reached the practice dummy it was sent flying off into the wall. 

 

“See! That’s what we need! Not you flying!” He yelled at her.

 

“Yeah but you’re telling me not to use ANGER!” she bellowed as a small shock of power left her outstretched hand. 

 

“Y/N,” Dean whispered as he placed a gentle hand on her. “Calm down sweetheart, please.” 

 

At the feel of his fingers on her exposed shoulder, Y/N could feel a warmth radiate from her as her power grew. She lifted her staff and tried the move again this time she didn't feel anger, she was feeling something else. She looked at Dean’s hand and sighed. She was doomed.  Chiron could see what happened he could see that his work was making progress. Dean looked stronger fitter and his form was improving. Samuel was excellent from the beginning and young Jack was showing control like nothing he had seen. 

 

“If you both could give it a rest,” he rolled his eyes and looked to Dean and Y/N. “You were mentioning a siren... Well yes, it would seem they would cause trouble.” 

 

“I can go with you guys,” Y/N said as she walked to Sam and looked at his tablet. “These sound like the traditional sirens. We would need something I mean it should be the same, someone infected by them and a bronze sword.”  

 

“You could just use your powers and skill to subdue the bitch,” Chiron gave her a look. 

 

“Chiron you know I can’t” she muttered. 

 

“Can’t or won’t!” he sneered. “You have power, use it!” 

 

“I CAN’T!” she yelled. That surge of anger let out another burst and she sighed. 

 

“See, my powers are unstable I have no control and Zeus continues to toy with us Chiron!” She ran her fingers through her hair. “I want this battle to be over I want it to end! But he hasn't made the first move and you know father will never strike first.” she took a shaky breath as she looked to the old trainer. “You are wasting your time on me.” 

 

“That attitude right there is why you can’t control your powers,” Chiron told her. “You have to channel your deepest emotions into it. You’re not Ares, so anger is not your thing.”

 

“Then what is!” she shook her head. “I am a goddess without a purpose Chiron! I have no place, I can command death and I can give life,” she said remembering that she could create beautiful flowers as well as direct souls back to the underworld. 

 

“You’ve just lost your way. We have to get you back to your path. We just have to figure out your purpose.”

 

“Then I am forever lost Chiron…” she whispered and sighed. Leaving the room she disappeared into her own and decided she would need to meditate in solitude. 

 

Dean tried to call out to her. 

 

“Leave her,” Chiron mumbled. “She will find her place.” 

 

“She is not some rag doll people can keep pulling on her and tossing her around.” Dean looked at Chiron and sighed. “You’re working her too hard, she’s powerful she just needs to see it.” 

 

“She’s not going to be some weak mortal like you.” He snapped at Dean.

 

“I’ll show you a weak mortal, “ Dan growled. “Call me that one more time ponyboy,” he growled holding his sword in on hand. 

 

“Dean,” Sam warned. 

 

“No, let him. He can barely hold his sword one-handed. I bet a simple knife he has to hold with two hands to. He is no warrior.” Chiron taunted.

 

Without a second though Dean swung the sword with one hand stepping up to Chiron and growling. “I am not weak and neither is she!” the sword Dean was holding seemed to resonate with him as he flipped it in his hand and blocked Chiron’s at every turn. “What kind of trainer can’t see that she is conflicted to the point that she will give up!” 

 

“Dean stop,” Sam tried to stop Dean. 

 

“Wow, you have made progress. You weren’t advancing this fast just a few days ago.” Chiron smirked.

 

“I don’t care, I just care about her! I care that she is hurt she feels broken and this isn't making her any better!” Dean placed the blade on Chiron’s neck. 

 

“Well, maybe you’re what she needs…” Chiron pushed the blade away from him. “I’m going to go speak with young Jack. He’s fascinating.”

 

Dean looked at him as he walked away, “What the hell does he mean by that?” 

 

“Don’t look at me Dean, I have no idea,” Sam shook his head. “How the hell did you get so good with that sword?” 

 

“He trained me I guess. I just…” before Dean could finish the bunker shook. “What the hell was that?” Sam took off, running towards the door.

 

“Don’t open it!” Chiron yelled.

 

But it was too late, Sam had opened the door letting in a few Harpies before getting the door shut. Dean grabbed his sword while Chiron grabbed his. Jack stood at the ready. But Y/N was nowhere to be seen.  

 

“Where’s Y/N?” Dean asked Chiron as the Harpies began attacking. 

 

“Meditating!” He called out. “Sam! Go get her!” Sam had his gun, shooting at them. “Guns aren’t going to work mortal! Not your guns at least!”

 

Dean dodged a Harpies talon as he parried his sword. Thrusting it he was only able to graze it. “These things move way too fast!” Jack held up his hand, yellow light hitting one of the harpies and seeming to fry it. 

 

The Harpy looked to jack and charged at it the light only seeming to injure it. 

 

“NO!” 

 

Y/N got in front of Jack and lifted her hand the Harpy froze in place as Y/N enclosed her fingers and the harpies neck snapped.  “Find the main Harpy you take her out the others leave!” 

 

“How do we know which is the main one?!” Dean yelled out to her. “They all look the same!”

 

“Look closer mortal, they are dressed you know,” Chiron sighed. “They usually have a necklace of some kind.” 

 

“She’s not in here, she must be outside Chiron,” Y/N said as she looked to the sword Dean had. Her eyes widened slightly at the way he was able to handle it. She looked to Chiron who decapitated another Harpy. She moved her way to him, “What is he doing with THAT sword?” 

 

“He just picked it up.” Chiron shrugged. “I don’t know.”

 

“You’re lying!” she growled as her power pulsated. “There is no way he just picked it up! That sword was in the vault when I left!” Her hair began to become lighter. “Chiron, he is not to go anywhere near this fight!” 

 

“I think fate has something to say about that…” He mumbled under his breath. 

 

“Hey, less arguing more fighting, these…” Dean swung his sword decapitating another one, “things are tough!” 

 

“I’ll go look outside!” Jack said, running out.

 

“Jack no!” Sam went after him as Dean decapitated a harpie.

 

“We need to get outside!” Y/N said as she grabbed her staff and rushed out. “Oh, no….” 

 

When they reached the surface, the harpies had begun circling them almost like a tornado. 

 

“What the hell are they doing?” Dea asked, sword in hand.

 

“I don’t know I’ve never seen them do that before,” Y/N said. “Chiron? Have you ever seen anything like this?” 

 

“No.” He said, shaking his head. Jack raised his hand, pointing at the one with a unique necklace. He used his power, clipping her, causing her to scream.

 

Y/N pushed up to the harpy using her powers to hold her in place. “You have never done anything like this before, why now? What are you planning?” 

 

“Zeus wants your head on a platter I’m not the only mother here!” she sneered. 

 

“Y/N, what does she mean by that?” Sam looked around. 

 

“We’re fucked is what she means!” Y/N breathed. 

 

It seemed like it was no use they were surrounded and nothing they did could end the Harpy attack. Y/N closed her eyes and placed her hand on the ground. Using the power her mother bestowed upon her giant vines began pouring out of the ground trapping the harpies.

 

“I’m not sure how I did that?” she looked at them stunned. 

 

“There you go! That’s it!” Chiron called out. “That’s your power!”

 

“But I didn’t do anything other than what my mother does!” she shook her head. 

But something else happened looking to the Harpies her eyes began to glow a deep purple. Dean recognized the color, it was almost as if Illiara was pouring through. But she wasn’t, Y/N lifted her hands and from the Harpies bodies, their spirits were pulled and were swallowed up in the ground in lavender light. The vines fell and Harpy bodies began to rain down. 

 

“Yes! You did it!” He called out. “Good job!”

 

“I feel dizzy,” she said as she looked to Dean and held on to him. Dean offered her support.

 

“You okay?” He asked, cupping her face.

 

“I… I don’t know. I this is different from what I’ve ever done before. LIke… like my power is split and it hurts to use it.” She looked at Chiron. “Is this what my father was talking about?” Chiron nodded.

 

"I didn't realize it would hurt you, but that's what we need you to use." Chiron sighed. 

 

“Chiron, I’m a person of two.” she shook her head. “The spell… whatever I did to myself i’m not sure what I did but… Zeus can't have this power.” 

 

“He won’t,” Dean said. 

 

Y/N looked at Dean and then down to the sword. The sword of Hercules, one that was locked in the vault of the Underworld for millennia. “Dean… you can't go anywhere near the final battle…” she cupped his face and she steadied herself. “I can't lose you.” 

 

“I’m not letting you go alone,” Dean said, resting his forehead against hers. “I can’t lose you either.”

 

“You have no idea how omens work,” she closed her eyes. “The same dream the same motions over and over… you end up dead Dean… I… I can't have that hanging over my head,” she whispered. 

 

“Hey, I’m a Winchester. Heaven doesn’t want me and Hell knows I would take over. I don’t stay dead long.” He promised her. “But I’ve also learned how to make fate kiss your ass.”

 

Y/N pulled away from him, “you don’t get it! This isn't some silly game that your god created! This is the world OF the gods. To them, you are a puppet on a string! And if they want you to stay dead they will find a way! Even if it means bypassing my father's domain in the underworld!” 

 

“Your dad might be the king of the underworld, but I have literally Death on speed dial,” Dean told her. “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Y/N growled in frustration, as she walked away from him, “Why?”

 

“Why what?” Dean crossed his arms looking at her. 

 

“You hated me… why couldn't you keep HATING ME!” she growled at him. “I am nothing like the humans you loved why me!?” she looked to Chiron. “Why must the fates toy with my destiny too!” 

 

“I wish I could answer that, but the fates are little witches.” He told her. “As for you and Dean, I think he was just scared.” 

 

“I would have preferred it if he hated Me Chiron,” she whispered as she grabbed her staff and walked back inside. As she walked a small trail of flowers began to appear. Chiron looked to Jack, Sam, and Dean. 

 

“Before she split herself,” he breathed, “she was talented in not only guiding spirits and being Death… she brought life as well. She is a rare goddess one who can rival Zeus.” he looked to Dean, “We still have work to do… but… it will not be easy.” 

 

“I’m gonna help her,” Dean said, nodding. “What is she talking about me dying though?”

 

Chiron, looked at Dean, “tell me… have you ever had any dreams of the final battle?” 

 

“I’ve had dreams of lightning and smoke, and I hear someone screaming. But it’s not any different than my hell dreams…” He admitted.

 

Chiron said nothing as they walked back inside. Chiron paused and pulled his sword out when he noticed a figure standing in the library. “Show yourself!” 

 

“Hello Chiron,” the voice gave a low chuckled. “I didn’t think you would stoop so low as to consort with mortals.” as the figure turned it stepped into the light making Sam and Dean get ready to fight. There before them stood Ares. 

 

“Oh goody. Testosterone and a sword.” Chiron rolled his eyes. “What are you doing here Ares?”

 

“How did you get in?” Dean growled his knuckles turned white as he gripped the handle of the swords tightly. 

 

“You think your puny defenses are a match for me?” He chuckled, showing off his pride. “I am the god of war for a reason.”

 

“Last we saw you, you were whimpering because Y/N almost killed you,” Dean smirked at the glared at the god. 

 

“I can assure you it will not happen again,” Ares glared at Dean. “My niece is fractured and she is too damaged to try and best me again.” Ares took a step forward and smiled. “But I am here for another matter.” 

 

“Like what? Sacrificing goats? We don’t have any so bye bye.” Dean chuckled.

 

“A formal declaration,” Ares smiled. “In the fields shrouded in darkness where lightning will strike, you will find Zeus and his legion ready to destroy you,” he looked to Chiron. “Make sure lord Hades knows.” 

 

“Why not tell him yourself?” Chiron asked. “Still scared of him after he had his wife wrap you in a flower cocoon and leave you there for three days?”

 

“Silence you insignificant servant!” Ares growled. “I had my orders I will see you in the battlefield in three days! I can't wait to make you bleed again mortals!” Ares disappeared before Sam and Dean could charge at him. 

 

“Three days,” Chiron sighed. “Zeus is giving us three days to prepare…. I must tell lord Hades.” 

 

“Three days?” Dean asked, looking at Sam. “We’re screwed, aren’t we?”

 

“I don’t know, I mean it would depend on how much of a legion Lord Hades has come up with.” Sam looked to Chiron. 

 

“Yes, and we have young Jack and your angel friend who knows how to fight.” Chiron paced. 

 

“Father will be ready by then,” Y/N’s voice came from behind them. She leaned on the frame to the war room and sighed. “He should be here soon, I got in contact with him. They sent Phobos to him.” 

 

“We need to train more,” Chiron told them. “Let’s get to work. Come on!”

 

“Where are you going?” Y/N looked at Dean. “You are not a part of this.”

 

“Like hell, I’m not!” Dean walked up to her. “I am not going to be sidelined!” 

 

“You are not going to go out there in three days!” her voice bellowed. “Gahhh, it would have been easier if you still hated me!” 

 

“Well, I don’t because I love you!” Dean screamed at her. “Why can’t you accept that?! What are you scared of?!” 

 

“I’m scared of watching you die!” She yelled at him. “I’m scared of losing the one I love!” Y/N gasped at the words that escaped her lips. She covered her mouth with her hands and looked at him with tears in her eyes. “I can’t watch you die because I love you,” she whispered. Dean pulled her to his chest, holding her close.

 

“I love you.” He whispered to her. “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“You don’t know that,” she shook her head and pulled away from him. She took one look at his face and sighed. “There is no changing your mind is there?” 

 

“Not even your dad can keep me away from this Y/N,” Dean whispered as he kissed her. 

 

"Come on. We have three days. Let's go." Chiron told them. "We don’t have time to waste."

 

***********

 

Two days have passed and Y/N saw the way Dean trained. She had never seen a mortal train the way Chiron pushed him to. His body changed a bit. He seemed more muscular and the way he handled the sword scared her. But the dominoes seemed to be toppling over and there was no way of stopping it. 

 

“Are you okay Y/n?” Jack asked, sitting by her. “You look upset.”

 

“I can’t watch him die, Jack,” she whispered as she watched Dean and Sam spar. “I see it in my head over and over again. I want to stop it and I don't know how.” 

 

“You could always trap him in his room,” Jack pondered. “I don't want to see him get hurt either.” 

 

Y/N looked at Jack, “huh, that is a thought. I can try and make a spell. One where he won't be able to leave.” 

 

“That could work. Like grounding?” He had heard Dean threaten to ground him a few times.

 

“Jack, you are a genius,” she hugged him and kissed the top of his head. “I’m not sure what I would do without you. I am proud to say you are like a little brother to me.”  

 

“That is so sweet of you.” He smiled at her. “I like helping people.”

 

“I know you do,” she smiled. “Let's get back to training before the pony starts a stamped,” she said as she helped Jack up. 

 

*************

Dean dodged the sword his brother was swinging at him moving out of the way and taking his own swing. Their swords clanged and clashed as they spared. 

 

“You ever think it would get this far when we met her?” Dean breathed, looking at his brother. 

 

“What? Training for a battle with the Greek gods? No.” Sam looked over at Dean. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

“I have to do this,” Dean looked to Sam. “From the moment I first met her I felt drawn to her Sam… like a calling or something you know, and you know I don’t believe in a lot of it but this is… I don’t know different.” 

 

“I know Dean, I’m the one that believes in fate and hope,” Sam shook his head. “But Dean… I don’t like these omens that she’s been getting, and you’ve been getting them too.” 

 

“I’m fine Sammy, it’s going to be fine.” Dean shook his head. “We’ve rewritten fate before.” 

 

“But this is different Dean! This is…” he looked to Y/N and Jack who were practicing using their powers on some dummies. 

 

“This is what?” Dean asked. “Something out of our pay grade? We’ve been there before.”

 

“This is different Dean,” Sam sighed. “I’ve never seen you feel this strongly about anyone, not even Lisa.” 

 

“I can’t explain it Sam. It’s almost like I knew her and loved her before. But I can’t remember when.” Dean told him.

 

“Are you sure? I mean Dean, this is a greek goddess we’re talking about. I mean… she could be centuries old,” Sam sighed. 

 

“Actually,” Chiron cut in, “She is relatively new.” he looked over to them. “For centuries Lord Hades and Lady Persephone had tried for a third child but it was a daunting task” Chiron looked at Y/N. “She is the youngest of three, her sisters Melinoe and Macaria. 

 

“So, could I have known her from somewhere?” Dean asked.

 

“She was born 1980,” Chiron said and looked to him. “She is very young as a goddess. You might have seen her in passing at some point but she has been on the run since she was sixteen.” 

 

Sam thought back to what Eros and Deimos had said to him. The fact that Chuck had deemed Y/N and Dean soulmates. Was he feeling their connection? But then how did Illiara fit into this?  

“Dean, you sure about all this?” Sam asked.

 

“What do you think Sam? We came this far? How can we not help her out? I mean… I don’t know… I feel this connection to her and I just want to…” 

 

“Well, you know I’m with you for the long haul,” Sam told him.

 

Dean nodded, “Come on, we only have one more day left and we need to make sure we’re ready.” Dean breathed. Sam nodded, ready to help him train the best he could.

 

**********

Persephone watched as hades gathered all of their forces. Monsters that were locked up because of Zeus and an army of the dead ready to rise. She looked to her daughters and sighed. Melione stood with her army of ghosts. As the Goddess of ghosts, she smiled at her parents. 

 

“Zeus will not know what hit him!” she growled. “For too long he has discarded us and has made us feel small!” her eyes glowed green as her power flowed. 

 

“Sister calm,” Macaria said as she walked up next to them. “Any word form… Y/N,” she was hesitant to use the name. It felt foreign to her. 

 

“Chiron says the progress is good, but Zeus may have sped up his own demise,” Hades looked on and sighed. “Whatever happens it’s in the hands of the fates now. They ultimately know the end result.” 

 

“Well, hopefully, they see in our favor.” Persephone sighed. “I want peace again.”

 

“I just want my Illiara back,” Hades whispered as he looked to his other daughters. “I love all of you but… your sister is different she can command both life and death and it is something Zeus is trying to control. We cannot let him win!” 

 

“Maybe she needs to give in and let her inner goddess come back out,” Marcaria suggested.

 

“It’s not that simple,” Melione rolled her eyes at her sister. “She essentially split herself in two. One who commands life the other who commands death. That is not what the result was supposed to be as she did not give up the final ingredient to the spell. She did not give up her true love.” she scoffed. “Love… Zeus says gods like us do not deserve it.”  

 

“Well, I think our sister has decided that’s not the case,” Marcaria told her.

 

“That would be with the help of God,” Hades breathed. “It seemed he connected her with a mortal… a hunter.” 

 

“I’m glad she found love,” Persephone told him, standing by her husband. “She deserves it.”

 

“Let us prepare, we have one more day and then…” Hades kissed the top of his wife's head. “Then we fight.” 

 

************

 

On the eve the last day, Y/N found herself eerily quiet. She barely ate thinking of her plan. She looked to Dean who was having a conversation with Jack about a video game. He looked over to her and she quickly looked at her food. Chiron looked at Y/N curiously, it was a small tell from when she was younger. She was up to something.  

 

“You’re plotting.” He whispered to her.

 

“I don't know what you’re talking about,” she whispered as she picked up her plate and placed it in the sink before making her way towards the dorms before a hand on her shoulder stopped her. 

 

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Dean asked.

 

“I don't like this, I wish I could just keep running from this,” she refused to look him in the eye. “I want to run and hide and turn back to so that you aren't in danger anymore.”  

 

“That’s not gonna happen.” He held her close to him.

 

"Can we…" it was now or never. "Can we have just one night where I'm just Y/N and your just Dean? Please?" 

 

Dean gazed into her eyes. He could see it, a need to just forget what was coming and try to be together. Without with, without fear. Taking her in his arms he kissed her deeply. Lifting her up he felt Y/N wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her to his room and kicked the door closed. 

 

“What would you like to do?” Dean asked, looking deep into her eyes. “Anything you want.”

 

“I just want to feel you, Dean,” she whispered gazing into his green eyes. “Please,” she gazed her nose against his before giving him a searing kiss that shook him to his core. Walking her to the bed he lay her gently as he removed his shirt.  

 

Dean looked down at the woman laying on the bed and felt his heart swell. He knew this might very well be the last time he was ever with her, so he wanted to cherish it.

 

Y/N sighed as Dean peeled off her clothes she let herself get lost in his touch. His kisses and caressed made her shiver at every touch. She felt her heart soar as his lips left lingering kisses on her skin. His fingers playing with her folds as she bucked her hips against them. She heard him chuckle as she reached for him bringing his lips to hers. She came undone on his fingers as he lined up and pushed in. gasping at the feel of him her fingers scratched against his back. 

 

“Oh god,” Dean moaned. “You feel so good around me.”

 

“Shit,” she gasped as their bodies moved in unison. She could feel herself roll with the pleasure he made her feel. Her body yearning for sweet release as he filled her. Not even Adonis made her feel this way. This was new and exciting. But it made what she had to do all the more difficult. Tomorrow they would meet Zeus on the battlefield. But Dean would be staying here. Before long their screams of pleasure echoed in the walls of his room as they both collapsed on the bed. Dean’s fingers drew circles along her skin as they lay under the covers. 

 

“Promise me that no matter what you’ll stay safe?” she whispered as her own fingers traced along with his anti-possession tattoo. 

 

“I’ll promise if you promise,” Dean told her, giving her a gentle kiss.

 

“I promise,” she closed her eyes and took in his scent. She watched as he slowly began to fall asleep and her own heart pounded in her chest as she began her spell. 

 

“Παρακαλώ τους αρσενικούς μου δίνουν τη δύναμη να κρατήσω αυτόν τον άνθρωπο από μάχες ώρα. Αφήστε του να μην αφήσει αυτό το δωμάτιο, εκτός αν το αίμα στο αίμα τον απελευθερώσει.” (I beseech the hades to give me the power to keep this man from battles hour. let him not leave this room unless blood to blood release him.) she gave him a small kiss as she fell asleep the beating of his heart soothing her for just a moment. 

 

*********

 

Dean woke up the next morning alone. He got dressed and tried to open his door but it wouldn’t budge. He pounded on the door. 

 

“Hey! What’s going on?” he yelled. 

 

“I’m sorry Dean but this is for your own good.” he could hear Y/N call to him. “I can’t let you go into battle and watch you die… please forgive me.” 

 

“Y/N! Let me out!” Dean yelled, hitting the door.

 

“I can’t do that Dean,” she called back and waved her hand blocking out his screams and yells. Making her way to the war room she looked at Chiron, Sam, and Jack. “Let’s go.” 

 

“What about Dean?” Sam asked. 

 

“I sent him on a mission to meet with my sisters,” Y/N lied. Chiron gave her a suspicious look. 

 

As Sam walked away Chiron held back and grabbed Y/N’s arm. 

 

“What did you do?” He asked. “You can’t do this!”

 

“I did nothing,” she growled as she jerked her arm away. “All you need to know is that I will beat fate and he will live.” 

 

“You don’t have the business changing fate!” Chiron yelled.

 

“It is my business, and If I can save him from that fate then so be it!” she growled as she made her way out of the bunker following Sam and Jack. 

 

“So how do we get to the battlefield?” Sam looked to Chiron who seemed to glare at Y/N. 

 

“Easy,” Y/N pointed in the horizon. “You follow the sound of thunder.” she grabbed her staff and began walking towards the dark horizon. Reaching the barrier she sighed as she saw her father, her mother, and sisters as well as a horde of the undead and monsters at their side. She was surprised to see Deimos, Artemis, and Dionysus. 

 

“Well it seems that we are all ready,” she gave them a small smile as she waved her hand. Her outfit changed to that of her goddess dress but she still looked the same to Sam. 

 

“Um, Y/N?” Sam called. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Didn’t you say that Dean was with your sisters?” he shook his head. “What did you do?” 

 

“I’m keeping him safe by keeping him far away from here.” She looked at him. “Trust me please.” 

 

“Y/N, Dean should be here for this…” Sam started to say.

 

Before the could continue their argument a bolt of lightning flashed. Zeus appeared along with the rest of the Gods who were either too scared to be against him, or to power hungry. Y/N looked at Sam and sighed as she focused on Zeus. She looked to her father who stepped up. 

 

“We don’t have to do this brother!” Hades called. 

 

“Silence!” Zeus’s voice boomed.

 

“You know my father is right,” Y/N called as her own bolt of Lightning flashed. “Don’t do this!” 

 

“It’s too late!” Zeus told them. “Surrender now and avoid a battle?”

 

“I will never surrender to you! I will not bow down to your will!” she shouted her black bolts sending a shiver down Zeus’s spine. “Olympus's downfall will be on your head, Zeus!”  

 

“Olympus will rise!” He called out. “It will rise on the backs of the mortals.”

 

“So be it!” Y/N growled as she and her family raised their arms and began to charge at Zeus's army. 

 

Y/N showed the true potential of her power as vines and beanstalks began to sprout splitting at Zeus’s army. She used her sword to cut at the monsters as Jack used his powers to push them back and burn them. Sam dodged and rolled and cut off the heads of gorgons as they advanced. Her father used his fire to burn at the sirens that had appeared. 

 

“Where is your precious mortal?” Ares laughed as he blocked Y/N’s path. 

 

“Somewhere you won’t find him!” she declared and clashed swords with Ares. 

 

“Oh, I bet I can.” Ares chuckled.

 

Zeus scanned the battlefield for the mortal called Dean Winchester. He looked at Ares who shook his head. He snapped his fingers and called for Hermes. 

 

“Yes?” Hermes asked, appearing before Zeus.

 

“Find Dean Winchester. if she has him protected break the spell, He must be on this field. I want to end his life, just as the fates for told,” he told Hermes. 

 

“Right away.” He looked around. “And I think I know just the right thing to break any spell.” He appeared in front of Sam then.

 

“Get away from me!” Sam said.

 

Hermes was too quick for sam as he nicked Sam on his cheek and collected his blood. 

 

“Thanks for the DNA,” Hermes was gone in a flash leaving Sam to look around for him. 

 

Sam looked at Y/N who was battling Ares. “Y/N! They’re trying to find Dean!” 

 

“They won’t find him!” She said confidently. But little did she know how fate would play out. She glared at Ares and dug deep into her power. “I should have ended you back at Bacchanals!” she growled as she spun around and swung her sword at him. 

 

“Couldn’t kill me then, you won’t kill me now!” He laughed, ready for a fight.

 

*********

Back at the bunker, Dean continued to beat at the door. He leaned his forehead against the wood his fist pounding on it. He wasn’t sure how or why. But something told him to try the door handle one more time. With a deep breath, he turned the knob and gasped when the door opened. 

 

“What the hell?” he whispered. Not questioning it he grabbed his sword and rushed out of the bunker. 

 

Hermes smiled mischievously as he sped back towards Zeus. 

 

“It is done my lord,” he said as Zeus watched Dean run through the barrier swinging his sword at anything that came his way. 

 

“The great warrior has arrived!” Zeus laughed.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Dean fought his way through hordes of monsters. The sword felt light in his hands as he cut through them easily. Gorgons heads rolled and cyclops lost their sight as he stabbed them in the eye. He looked around for Y/N and saw her as she held her blade to Ares' throat. 

 

“Yield!” she heard her growl. 

 

“That's my girl,” he muttered as he made his way to Sam and pressed his back against her brothers. “Did I miss anything?” 

 

“About time you showed up!” Sam yelled. 

 

“Sorry,” Dean smirked. “Y/N had me in time out for a bit. But the weird thing is… something or someone let me out….” he looked around and sighed. “This is a lot of monsters.” 

 

“Yeah, I’ll say.” Sam blocked and grunted as he pushed a monster away cutting at him 

 

“Yeah well, nothing we can't handle,” Dean smirked as he and Sam fought their way through. 

 

“I said YIELD!”  Y/N growled at Ares as she pressed her blade to his neck drawing blood from the god. 

 

“Let me go.” Ares hissed.

 

“You are now under my mercy,” her eyes glowed as he nodded. “Take your soldiers and fight or I will end you myself!” 

 

Ares grumbled as he snapped his fingers. Many of Ares’s soldiers turned on Zeus’s army. 

 

“What are you doing Ares?” Zeus hissed.

 

“I’m sorry Zeus,” he grumbled. “She bested me.” Ares shook his head and looked to Zeus. “It is not too late to stop… the fates only showed you a part of the end but not the whole picture you know this!” 

 

“I’m finishing what was started!” Zeus bellowed.

 

Y/N rushed to Artemis and sighed, “I don't want to do this. You don't have to follow him, cousin!” 

 

“You’re right.” Artemis laughed. “I’ve been trying to find the right time to strike!”

 

“I knew I liked you,” Y/N smiled, but it faded when she saw Dean on the battlefield. “How did he get out.” she left side sliding between giants as she cut at their Achilles tendons making them fall. She rushed towards him and stabbed a monster that was about to attack Dean from behind. “How the hell did you get out?” 

 

“Some guy with sandals let me out.” Dean shrugged. “I’m here so let's finish this!”  

 

“You are not supposed to be here!” she pressed her back against his. “You should have gotten in Baby and driven far away from here!” 

 

Chiron watched as Y/N and Dean fought side by side. Their awareness of each other astounded him as they moved in unison. He watched as Y/N killed another monster aiming at Dean as he killed one for her. Chiron looked at Hades who was fighting alongside Persephone. 

 

“My Lord!” Chiron called. 

 

“I’m a little busy Chiron!” Hades called back to him.

 

“Look!” Chiron pointed to the number of gods and goddesses who all began to slowly abandon Zeus. 

 

“Well, I’ll be…” Persephone smiled. “They see the error of his ways!”

 

Melinoe and Macaria appeared by Y/N’s side. She looked at her sisters and smiled. 

 

“You guys are a little late to the party,” she smiled. 

 

“Is this the mortal who distracted you so much,” Macaria smiled as she winked at Dean. “I’m Macaria, Goddess of benevolent death.” 

 

“Uh, Dean. High school dropout/hunter.” Dean said with a shrug.

 

“Macaria, concentrate!” Melinoe growled as she led her arm of ghosts against the monsters. “I remember you…. well, you really do know how to evade death,” she shook her head at Dean. “the perfect soul for a daughter of the underworld.”  

 

“Hi sorry, I don’t remember you…” Dean shrugged.

 

“Can we focus on fighting Zeus, please. While we may have turned the lesser gods to outside we still have others to deal with.” Y/N growled as she lifted her staff and jumped as Cerberus came barreling through. 

 

Dean watched as Cerberus began fighting with the chimeras and the Harpies. Y/N used her staff to slash at their wings bringing them down. He looked and saw Sam and Jack. the battle looked to be won. He turned to come face to face with a goddess dawning a helmet and an owl. 

 

“You are the mortal Dean I presume?” she looked at him up and down almost as if she was measuring his worth. 

 

Dean looked at her. He noticed the owl, he could smell the olives. He knew who she was.

 

“Athena.” He gasped.

 

“You are not as dumb as you look,” she raised her sword ready to fight with him. “Tell me, what makes you think you are worthy of Illiara or rather Y/N’s love?” she questioned him as their swords clashed. 

 

“I’m not worthy. She’s an amazing person, and I will do anything for her.” Dean told Athena.

 

“Hmmmm, and what would you give if she were to lose? Would you sacrifice yourself for her freedom? Would you lay down your life for a goddess you barely know?” She turned around and lunged at him as he dodged her. Their swords clashed again. 

 

“In a heartbeat.” Dean breathed. “She deserves to be happy, even if I’m dead to make it so.”

 

“Hmmm, Interesting,” she smiled at him and bowed before beheading the monster behind him. “You are more worthy than you think, son of man.” 

 

“I...wait, what?” Dean asked, confused. 

 

“You heard me, Dean Winchester,” she smiled. “You take care of my cousin… she is special and she might just save Olympus from Zeus’s cruel ways.” she placed her back against his. “Tell me, how does it feel to wield the sword of Hercules?” she breathed as she cut a charging satyr down. 

 

“It was hard at first, but I feel powerful now,” Dean admitted. Athena smiled, knowingly.

 

Y/N found herself face to face with Deimos’s brother Phobos god of panic. She yelled as she clashed with him. 

 

“Insolent wench you will pay for leaving my brother at the altar!” he growled. 

 

“We both decided to not marry you overgrown boil!” she growled. 

 

“That’s not what I heard zombie!” Phobos yelled at her. “That’s why I told her to give you that spell!”

 

“You told Ate to give me that spell?” she muttered. “You caused me to panic!” she screamed as lightning flashed near them. Y/N raised her staff as a bolt connected with it and she sent it at Phobos. The god was sent flying off into the distance lying unconscious. 

 

“Y/N! Are you okay?” Dean asked, looking over at her.

 

“I don't know how long I can go on,” she said shaking her head. “I feel weak, but she’s refusing to help.” Y/N muttered speaking of her goddess half. 

 

“Why? Come on!” Dean called out to her.

 

“Come on,” she rushed towards her parents, “they might need our help.” giving a whistle she called for Cerberus and helped Dean get on him one he rushed past. 

 

“Is there anything I can do. I can use my magic.” Hades looked to his wife for the answers.

 

“I’m not sure that would help dear,” Persephone looked to her daughter. 

 

“Mother, I can’t do this,” she sighed. “It’s too much.” 

 

“Work with me, dear daughter. We can do this.” Persephone told her.

 

Closing her eyes Y/N reached down on the ground as her mother did the same. They both sent vines to trap the different monsters that were fighting for Zeus. Dean and hades did their best to keep other monsters at bay. Dean let out a cry as he was scratched by the talon of a harpy.  

 

“DEAN!” Y/N rushed to him as she sliced her sword upwards slicing at the harpy. She looked at him as he began to bleed from his arm. Holding on to the sword he looked at her. 

 

“I’m fine, just keep fighting.” he breathed as he pushed her down and stabbed a minotaur in the chest. 

 

“How the hell did you get out? Only Sam’s blood should have released you.” she sighed as she dodged a cyclops club. 

 

“I don’t know but why did you trap me in there?!” Dean asked her. “I’m supposed to be here!”

 

“NO YOU’RE NOT!” a bolt of her lightning came down and destroyed more of Zeus’s army. “You die here Dean!” she growled. “I can’t watch you die… not after…” she couldn't formulate the words couldn’t find the way to tell him she loved him. 

 

“After what Y/n? I’m not watching you die either!” Dean called to her. “I can’t lose anyone else.” 

 

“But it’s ok for us to lose you? It’s okay for the people that love you that care about you to watch you die?” she lifted her staff sending a shock wave of fighters back. “Why are you mortals so quick to self-sacrifice?” 

 

“Because sometimes it’s the only way we can win,” Dean told her, swinging his sword and taking out a monster. “The good of the many outweighs the good of the one, right?”

 

“Not when it’s my fault you die! Not when it’s tied to my fate!” she twirled her staff sending a horde of satyrs back. “Not when I have to watch the one person I fell in love with die! Not when it might destroy me.” 

 

“We can change fate. I don’t have to die.” Dean told her. A booming chuckle could be heard then.

 

“You think the fates are willing to bargain with you like those mud rats you call demons?” Zeus asked.

 

Y/N held onto her staff lightning crackled on her fingers, “you aren’t the only one in the family that can control the skies asshole!” she moved to stand in front of Dean. “You can’t have him. I won’t let you!” 

 

“I’ve messed with fate before. I can do it again.” Dean growled.

 

Both Y/N and Dean began fighting Zeus. the each took turns but with every hit they tried he blocked them. Zeus let out a laugh as he sent a shock wave at them knocking them on their feet. He thundered over them as they began to dodge the various lightning bolts he sent to them. He succeeded in separating them.  

 

“Y/N!” Dean called out. “Where are you?!”

 

“She will not help you mortal,” Zeus said as he lifted Dean from behind. “Just as the tapestry predicted.” Zeus held Dean high in the air. “Just know that there is no coming back from this.” Zeus let the lightning bolt crackle in his hand before plunging his hand through Dean’s back and through his heart. 

 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” the scream sent a wave of electricity knocking everyone in its radius away. Zeus froze as he watched the power emanating from Y/N. her hair began to lighten and she rose in flight. “I WILL KILL YOU!” she growled as she launched herself at Zeus sending him flying back. She stood over Dean’s body and let her tears fall. Gritting her teeth she launched wave after wave of lightning bolts at Zeus. 

 

“Go help her!” Persephone told her husband as she finished off a wave of monsters.

 

Hades appeared behind his brother his own fire scorching at the god of lightning and sky. He watched as his daughter clenched her fist and his brother fell to his knees. 

 

“Do it, daughter,” Hades mumbled, nodding at the sword. 

 

Picking up the sword, Y/N towered over Zeus the blade held high. “Tell me oh great asshole. Did the fates show you this!” she screamed before slicing off the gods head with her sword. Taking deep ragged breaths she made her way to Dean’s body and sank to her knees. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I should have protected you better.” her voice cracked. Closing her eyes she placed her hand over the hole in his body and closed the hole. 

 

“Dean?” Sam’s voice broke through the silence as he saw Y/N kneeling by his brother. Jack followed suit and froze in place. 

 

Taking a deep breath Y/N kissed Dean on his cold lips before her eyes began to glow. Dean came to life and Y/N curled in agony. 

 

“Hahahahaha,” the sound came from her lips but her voice was different. “You know Dean… when you make a deal… you need to make sure you follow the instructions to a ‘T’.” she looked to Hades and sneered. “You let me be split for too long! Now Y/N can be my prisoner and I can roam free!” 

 

“Y/n? What’s going on?” Dean asked, confused. Wasn’t he dead?

 

“That’s. Not. My. Name.” her hair began to change the roots began to turn white as the tips turned a deep purple. “You know my name so say it!” she growled. 

 

“Illiara…” Dean whispered. She smirked, satisfied.

 

“The thing about making deals with the greeks,” she walked up to him and caressed his cheek. “It’s all in the wording. And your precious Y/N,” she laughed, “she’s screaming for you banging on the nice glass cage I put her in.” 

 

“You bitch.” Dean sneered, trying to get up but collapsing to the ground.

 

“Why thank you,” she smiled. “Now can you refresh our deal because I believe you thought I would be the one bringing you back to life,” she cracked her neck and smiled. 

 

“If you brought me back to life and work with Y/n to defeat Zeus, we would work together to make you whole,” Dean told her.

 

“Now tell me,” she looked at him. “Did I bring you back to life?” she tilted her head waiting for his answer. 

 

“I...did she?” Dean asked. “I was kinda dead, so…”

 

She nodded with a sinister smile, “so that makes our little deal.. null and void.” she placed her fingers on his chest and smiled. “You should get used to using your right hand from now on mortal… you’re sweet Y/N is never going to see the light of day… since she wanted to get rid of me… I might be able to finish the spell and end her life.” 

 

“No!” Dean grabbed Illiara. “You don’t touch her!”

 

“And what are you going to do about it?” she twisted his hand and brought him to his knees. “You may be able to wield Hercules’s sword… but you will never be a real hero, Dean Winchester. You should have stayed angry at her… besides… I can be free of this pesky side that loves her mortal.” she leaned her face close to his. “Maybe a nice goodbye kiss just so that you can suffer.” 

 

“I’m going to save her.” Dean hissed.

 

“Illiara, this is not you. We will get you to Olympus and fix this.” Hades told her. 

 

“Now that Zeus is dead, there is no Olympus,” she said and smiled as she let Dean go. “Your daughter, the sweet innocent Illiara you raised is dead. That is the side that is trapped. You now have the wrathful goddess who is going to kill everyone who sided with Zeus.” 

 

With a flash of lightning, she vanished. Sam rushed to Dean and helped him up. 

 

“What the hell was that?” Sam looked to Hades. 

 

“That would be the side of the spell that split my daughter in two,” he sighed. “Hephaestus did not finish the cuffs in time.” he sighed. 

 

“Cuffs? What cuffs?” Dean asked. “What the hell is she?”

 

“She is the dark side to my daughter, the side that Zeus wanted to keep at bay. But Ate wanted to release and cause all this.” Hades sighed. “I commissioned Hephaestus to make cuffs that could contain her so that my daughter could be put together.” 

 

“So how do we help her then?” Sam sighed and looked at Dean. “I mean, what do we do know? Do we go to the bunker business as usual or….” 

 

“I need your help,” Hades looked to Dean. “you can wield Hercules’s sword you can help me put my daughter back together. Please.”  

 

“I...what do I need to do?” Dean asked. “What can I do?”

 

“For now, you are going to need to gather ingredients before you can cuff her.” Hades sighed. “But it will not be easy.” he looked to his wife and daughters, “We will try to help you as much as we can but… only her soulmate can help her now.”  

 

“Well, I’ll...wait...soulmate?” Dean asked. He looked over at Sam, who had a knowing looking in his eyes.

 

“It seems your god has deemed you and my daughter soulmates,” Hades breathed as he looked to Dean sadly. “I wonder if you can handle it?” he looked to Persephone with a knowing look. 

 

“I’m sure I can.” Dean boasted. 

 

“It will be hard work but…” Hades walked up to Dean and rolled up the sleeve of his shirt. “I think with this it might be easier.” he placed his hand on Dean's bare shoulder as his hand glowed. When Hades removed his hand there, on Dean's shoulder sat his mark. 

 

“Holy shit,” Sam breathed. 

 

“What the hell?” Dean asked. He looked up at Hades.

 

“With this mark… the path to saving my daughter might help you,” he sighed as he stood by his wife and Illaira’s sisters. “Be careful and once the cuffs are ready… I will send them to you.” 

 

“What happens now?” Dean asked, looking at Hades.

 

“She has killed Zeus and now Olympus is without a leader. She will go after those who have harmed her for certain, I would find what I can from this list. The journey will be hard… but I’m sure your brother and young Jack can help.” Hades turned to leave. 

 

“Wait,” Dean said. “What if we need your help?”

 

“I’ll come to you,” Hades smirked. “Come now.” He motioned to his wife and daughters. Persephone went to Dean.

 

“I believe in you. Bring my daughter back.” She told him. “Anything you need, I will get you.” With that, she returned to the underworld. Dean, Sam, Jack, and Cas all look at each other. Chiron made his way up to them.

 

“I think you’re going to need my help.” He told them. Dean sighed but nodded. “Then let’s go. We have a lot of work to do.”

 

Cerberus transformed back into the husky wand trotted up to Dean. He sat and Whined tilting his head. 

 

“Come on Cerberus. We’re going to need you too,” Dean sighed as they all walked off into the sunset and made a plan to help the Underworld’s Princess. 


End file.
